


Ребенок по контракту

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребенок по контракту в мире, где женщины давно утеряли способность к деторождению – обычное дело. Детей для будущих родителей вынашивают и производят на свет суррогатные… нет, не мамы, а папы, которых в обществе именуют РИ (репродуктивными инкубаторами). РИ – это просто номер, набор цифр, без имени и чувств, который в срок обязан выполнить перечень своих обязательств, прописанных в контракте. И только.<br/>Дженсен Эклз, выбирая кандидата и подписывая контракт, даже представить себе не мог, как изменится его дальнейшая жизнь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ребенок по контракту

**Author's Note:**

> \- МПРЕГ;  
> \- Графичность этой самой мпрег;  
> \- Медицинские составляющие сюжета искажены, что автоматически делает их псевдо-медицинскими;  
> \- АУшная терминология очень условно перекликается с реальной;  
> \- Читаем и помним, что это все-таки сказка (вот честно, сказка!);  
> \- Обоснуй условен;  
> \- Разница в возрасте. Джаред младше Дженсена;  
> \- АУ.

Когда Дженсен Эклз припарковался у круглого стеклянного здания «ГестейшнВеллиМедикалЦентр», больше похожего по своим габаритам на космический корабль, нежели на клинику, циферблат его наручных часов показывал без четверти три.  
Это было плохо. Это было очень плохо, потому что ничего утешительного неумолимо движущиеся вперед стрелки часов ему не сулили – на назначенный прием к доктору Крипке он опаздывал почти на пол часа.  
Не так уж и много, однако, когда он влетел в кабинет, на ходу поправляя съехавший на бок узел неудобного дурацкого галстука, Данниль, сидевшая напротив доктора, даже не обернулась. В этом не было ничего удивительного – по одному ее профилю и плотно сжатым губам можно было понять, что она просто в бешенстве.  
\- Я выбрала кандидатуру и подписала договор, - сухо сообщила она, все так же не поворачиваясь к Дженсену, когда супруг опустился в соседнее пустое кресло.  
\- Прости, что? – опешил он.  
\- Мы, в общем-то, уже закончили с доктором Крипке, - оставила она без внимания его вопрос.  
Доктор, сидящий напротив, мило и чуть смущенно улыбнулся, мол, ну да, так и есть.  
\- Миссис Эклз сказала, - начал он, глядя на Дженсена, - что, если вы задерживаетесь, то вас лучше не дожидаться, и приступить к делу как можно раньше, так как вы уже заранее все обговорили.  
В этом большом и светлом кабинете ни обстановкой, ни единым предметом интерьера не напоминающем о причастности к медицине, побывало уже столько пар, что доктор Эрик Крипке давно перестал чему-либо удивляться.  
Кто-то уходил отсюда счастливым и окрыленным, держась за руки, предвкушая новый самый лучший и прекрасный этап в своей супружеской жизни, кто-то задерживался надолго, и по несколько раз перебирал толстые каталоги с медицинскими картами, данными и фотокарточками, будучи никак не в силах решить – на ком же им лучше остановиться. А кто-то так и не решался сделать этом важный шаг, и уходил, оставляя за собою право вернуться чуть позже.  
На это все доктор Крипке лишь понимающе кивал. В конце концов, его клиника самая крупная и престижная во всем штате, сюда нередко приезжают даже из других стран. Оно и понятно - обслуживание на высшем уровне, отличные рекомендации, строгий отбор кандидатов, квалифицированный персонал, целая стена, увешанная сертификатами и статус.  
Иногда Крипке был уверен, что большинство его клиентов платили не столько за результат и собственный комфорт, сколько исключительно за имя клиники. Ну, это как «Дольче и Габбана», например, «Диор» или «Гарри Уинстон» - они, кажется, существуют уже столетия напролет и ничем таким особенным не выделяются, а все равно ведь ценители со всего мира тянут к ним свои загребущие ручки, томно вздыхают при каждом упоминании и готовы биться насмерть за обладание какой-нибудь крошечной фитюлькой, носящей имя этого бренда.  
Вот и ребенок, рожденный в «ГестейшнВеллиМедикалЦентр» это тоже в какой-то степени престижно.  
При записи в детский сад, школу, при поступлении в колледж или университет у ребенка в анкете обязательно будет отмечено место рождения, и каким путем он появился на свет. А это в дальнейшем может многое определить – положение в обществе, прерогативы, занимаемые им должности...  
Это вам не маленький государственный центр, где оказывают репродуктивно-инкубаторские услуги в рамках Медикейда, это частная клиника, заработавшая себе имя, гремящее на международных медицинских конференциях еще в те времена, когда ее владельцем был отец доктора Крипке.  
Мир давно привык к такому положению вещей. Что когда-то очень давно все было иначе – уже почти никто не вспоминал.  
Это был странный, не разгаданный до конца вирус, вызывающий мутагенез исключительно у особей женского пола. Нет, они не погибали и даже не видоизменялись внешне, они просто теряли всякую способность к деторождению.  
Это могло бы означать бесславную гибель человечества, если бы через какое-то время медики не обнаружили, что изменения коснулись и части мужского населения. Принцип, по которому произошло разделение, так и остался непонятен, но у некоторых особей мужского пола вопреки всем законам природы в крови обнаружились фоллитропин, прогестерон и слишком высокий уровень эстриола. Удивительное открытие дало понять, что вымирание людям не грозит, просто воспроизведение человека переходит на новую стадию, обретает новую форму.  
Так начался век инкубационной медицины и нео-репродуктивных технологий, а упоминание женщин, как продолжательниц рода человеческого встречалось, разве что, в легендах и сказках – ну, совсем как в той, в которой женщина родила младенца в хлеву среди скота…  
Как ни странно, институт брака не пострадал и сохранился, своих социальных ролей и материнского инстинкта женщины не утеряли. Разнополые браки продолжали считаться в обществе самыми стабильными, правильными и перспективными. Нет, находились, конечно, такие представители мужского пола, кто создавал семьи с мужчиной -"инкубатором", способным обеспечить продолжение рода, заводили детей без помощи специальных клиник… Но, это чаще считалось исключением из правил, нежели обычным делом.  
Посему, бизнес доктора Эрика Крипке процветал уже долгие годы, и, собственно, собирался процветать и дальше. А как иначе? Без него этот мир просто прекратит свое существование.  
Семейная чета, которая сейчас сидела напротив него, была не хуже и не лучше других, но что их отношения вряд ли сможет наладить даже появившийся ребенок, было очевидно с первого их приема.  
Еще в момент самого первого посещения они даже ни разу не обернулись друг на друга, не улыбались, не обратились друг к другу с уточнениями, что именно хотят оба.  
Супруг думал о чем-то своем, а миссис Эклз хоть и была свежа, хороша собой и сдобрена немаленьким количеством украшений, обращала свой взгляд исключительно на собственный маникюр.  
По-хорошему, долгом доктора Крипке было бы озвучить это предположение, и возможно, открыть им глаза на очевидное. Но, кто же в наше время хочет слышать правду, особенно, если собирается оставить в клинике кругленькую сумму? И вообще, может, у них и правда, не все потеряно.  
\- Итак, мистер Эклз, ваша супруга остановила свой выбор на Кандидате J19-782. Прекрасный вариант, должен заметить – целиком и полностью соответствует вашей заявке. Вот его медицинская карта и личное дело. Можете ознакомиться с информацией прямо здесь и сейчас или же можете взять с собою, - мило улыбнулся доктор, протягивая Дженсену прозрачную папку с надписью «J19-782». – Там есть вся необходимая информация.  
Папка была впечатляюще толстой, и Дженсен сказал:  
\- Спасибо. Я, пожалуй, изучу это дома.  
Доктор учтиво кивнул.  
\- Конечно, как вам будет угодно. Мы планируем провести все необходимые процедуры уже сегодня. Если все пройдет хорошо, думаю, мы сможем сообщить вам о положительном результате через пару недель. 

* * *

 

Дженсен открыл папку, пролистал несколько бумажек, усеянных россыпью черных букв: группа крови; болезни, перенесенные в детстве; перечень травм, вплоть до выбитой коленной чашечки в пять лет; сложенный в несколько раз длинный листок с непонятной электрокардиограммой; рентгеноскопия; урография – черно-белый прозрачный снимок, как из ужастика; данные томографии мозга – сам черт голову в этих картинках сломит, даже расшифровка не спасет; список всевозможных анализов с пояснениями, растянувшийся аж на девять – Дженсен специально посчитал – листов; аллергии; прочерк напротив графы «беременность до сего момента» и «дети». Запись в программу РИ у J19-782 была добровольная – удивительно. А на последней странице дела были перечислены даже пристрастия в еде и напитках. В общем, после такого можно, наверное, предлагать свою кандидатуру в Пентагон. Что же с этим J19-782 делали, чтобы все эти данные получить?  
Как педантичная Данниль успела прочесть кипу этих скучных бумаг за какие-то там пол часа, для Дженсена осталось загадкой. Даже он читал бы весь этот медицинский трактат часа два, если не больше.  
Он закрыл папку, и вернулся на первую страницу, где располагалась собственно анкета этого самого J19-782. Рост, вес, цвет глаз, даже размер обуви. И – фото.  
Мальчишка был, и, правда… еще мальчишкой. А фото было каким-то неправильным, и их тонколицый темноволосый РИ «J19-782» на нем был похож на загнанного в угол зверька. По его напряженно сомкнутым губам и суженым продолговатым глазам никак невозможно было понять, то ли снимок был сделан в момент, когда он совсем того не ожидал, то ли он до конца так и не определился с правильностью принимаемого решения.  
Входная дверь щелкнула, заставив Дженсена отвлечься.  
\- Скажи, ты внимательно это все изучила? – поинтересовался он у вошедшей в гостиную и на ходу снимающую туфли, супругу.  
\- Это? – переспросила она рассеяно.  
Дженсен взвесил в руке толстую папку.  
\- А, это, - Данниль повела острым плечом, и поддела ногтем застежку цепочки-браслета. – Честно говоря, я вытянула первую попавшуюся папку из картотеки.  
Дженсен немо шевельнул губами и вскинул брови.  
\- Ты что сделала? Ты хочешь сказать, что ты даже не читала?  
\- Он подходил под наши требования. Кроме того, доктор Крипке рассказал мне все в двух словах. Ты же сам знаешь, негодных кандидатов у них нет.  
\- В двух словах? Данниль, я задержался в издательстве всего на пол часа, - сокрушенно вздохнул Дженсен. – Но ты за это время успела сделать нечто, что определит всю нашу последующую жизнь.  
Та демонстративно закатила глаза.  
\- О господи, Дженсен, ты же не собираешься с ним жить. Или спать, - добавила она, задумавшись. - В этом плане за тебя все сделают врачи. Ты его вообще, возможно, увидишь всего-то пару раз. Так в чем проблема? Главное, что он подходит и здоров.  
\- Тут есть фото. Ты видела? Или тебе даже не интересно, как он выглядит?  
\- Зачем? – удивилась супруга. – Они все на одно лицо. Это просто J-что-то там, который выполнит правила контракта – обычное дело. И мы больше никогда его не увидим. Это как обслуживающий персонал в ресторане – сделали заказ, он его принес, получил свои чаевые и все.  
Дженсен устало вздохнул, снял очки, потер переносицу с оставшимся от них розовым следом.  
\- Это не обслуживающий персонал, Дани, это человек. И ближайшее время он будет иметь к нам самое прямое отношение.  
\- Ты вечно все усложняешь.  
\- Он выглядит на этот фото испуганным, - Дженсен завернул папку и помахал той стороной, где была прикреплена фотография.  
Данниль не стала в нее вглядываться.  
\- Вспышка, наверное. Есть люди, которых не любит объектив, - помассировала она виски. – О, если бы ты знал, сколько на свете людей, которых не любит объектив. Какого черта, спрашивается, их тянет на кастинги для моделей, - она опустила плечи, и побрела вверх по лестнице, держась за перила. – Двести двадцать человек за один день… отсмотреть всех… а отобрать, дай бог тридцать, и то, двадцать пять из них кривляются перед камерой, как макаки в зоопарке и двигаются, будто к ним подключили электрический ток… Это невыносимо, - она зевнула, ступая на последнюю ступеньку. – Мне нужны новые лица, где я их возьму? Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - пробубнил себе под нос Дженсен.  
Проблемы у Данниль, конечно, серьезные, ей можно посочувствовать – со всех сторон рассматривать столько разных лиц… но, Дженсена сейчас куда больше интересовало совсем другое. Он хотел верить, что супругу это тоже интересовало, просто она устала. 

 

* * *

 

Несколько недель спустя чета Эклзов снова сидела в просторном кабинете у доктора Крипке. На этот раз улыбалась даже Данниль – повод был более чем приятный.  
\- Теперь дело за малым, - улыбнулся доктор. - За временем. Но уверяю вас, по наблюдениям многих клиентов этот срок пролетает достаточно быстро. Некоторые даже не успевают привыкнуть к мысли о том, что они уже родители.  
Миссис Эклз удовлетворенно кивнула. Дженсен придвинулся к столу доктора чуть ближе.  
\- Как все прошло, доктор?  
\- Все прошло замечательно. Сейчас J19-782 находится в нашем стационаре, но, нам надо понаблюдать его еще пару дней – не берите в голову, обычные меры предосторожности. Как сказано в договоре – подробные отчеты ежемесячно и краткие раз в две недели. По вашему желанию вы можете поддерживать с J19-782 мобильную связь или по скайпу - все расходы берет на себя клиника.  
Данниль посмотрела на супруга и дернула уголком рта, мол, любой из этих вариантов подойдет – не имеет значения какой.  
\- Одностороння будет связь или двустороння – решать вам. Напоминаю, что наша клиника практикует и то, и другое, так как некоторые Заказчики настаивают на том, чтобы РИ не вступал с ними в зрительный контакт.  
\- Я думаю, мы не будем на этом настаивать.  
\- Как скажите, это ваш выбор.  
\- Простите, - перебил доктора Дженсен, - а что, собственно, будет с J… с ним, после того, как он выйдет из вашего стационара?  
\- Для отобранных и утвержденных кандидатов у нас имеется специальное жилье, предоставляемое на весь гестационный срок, там за ними наблюдают наши специалисты. Это важно, ведь ни одна из сторон не заинтересована в неудаче. Сами понимаете – Заказчикам не нужны проблемы с будущим ребенком, а РИ – потеря гонорара. Так что, можете не переживать.  
\- Получается, это такое общежитие, ничем не отличающееся от больницы, - совершенно серьезно произнес Дженсен, и доктор натужно улыбнулся, видимо посчитав, что это была своеобразная шутка, над которой надо смеяться. – Как тюрьма.  
Вот тут доктор смеяться уже не стал.  
\- Что вы, мистер Эклз, какая тюрьма? На территории нашего жилого комплекса для утвержденных кандидатов все удобства – парк, специальный спортзал, медпосты.  
\- Да, полагаю, им там очень хорошо, - вмешалась в разговор Данниль, поправляя кольцо на пальце.  
\- Я верю… просто хотел предложить кое-что.  
Доктор сцепил руки в замок, приготовился слушать. Как гласит самое важное правило: воля клиента – закон.  
\- Я, конечно же, не сомневаюсь, что вы обеспечиваете своим клиентам комфорт и заботу, просто понимаете, это такие моменты… а если смс или скайпа нам будет недостаточно?  
Миссис Эклз фыркнула и взялась за ручку маленькой фарфоровой чашки, принесенной секретаршей доктора Крипке.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы наш J19-782 переехал к нам. То есть, жил все это время с нами.  
Поперхнувшись, Данниль чуть не пролила свой кофе на белоснежную юбку. Доктор тоже выглядел слегка ошеломленным и даже не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы сменить удивленную физиономию с поползшими на крутой лоб бровями на обычную расслабленную.  
\- Мистер Эклз, вы уверены? – спросил он осторожно спустя пару секунд.  
\- Абсолютно. Я думал об этом всю эту неделю.  
Судя по розовым пятнам, растекшимся по щекам супруги, думал он об этом без нее.  
\- Мне кажется, это могло бы пойти на пользу всем нам.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, - возмутилась женщина. – Это что-то экстраординарное. Что мы будем с ним делать?  
\- Ты же любишь все экстраординарное, - невозмутимо парировал ей супруг.  
Доктор Крипке вздохнул, и потер гладко выбритый подбородок.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я повторю, у нас чуткий медперсонал, пятиразовое сбалансированное питание с набором всех необходимых витаминов, минералов и микроэлементов, прогулки на свежем воздухе – в общем, совершенно все, чтобы обеспечить одобренному кандидату комфортную и здоровую беременность, а ребенку благополучное развитие.  
\- А у нас большой дом с огромным задним двором, так что, думаю, лишен свежего воздуха и личного пространства он не будет. Ну а минералы и витамины - я уже почитал кое-что в интернете – тоже можно обеспечить без особого труда.  
Данниль от греха подальше поставила чашку обратно на блюдце.  
Доктор украдкой глянул на нее, и тут же отвел глаза, замечая выражение ее лица – интересно, эта женщина начнет убивать своего супруга прямо здесь, в его кабинете или подождет до того момента, пока они выйдут из здания клиники?  
Вот что-что, а оттирать кровь с гладких бежевых стен еще не приходилось.  
\- РИ часто нуждаются в усиленной медикаментозной поддержке.  
\- Но, вы ведь будете продолжать его наблюдать. Смена места его нахождения ничего не изменит.  
\- Что ж, - доктор выдвинул ящик своего стола, достал стопку бумаг. – У нас предусмотрено и это. Такое о-очень редко, но случается. В данном случае, вам нужно будет подписать некоторые бумаги, согласно которым часть ответственности вы берете на себя, - и протянул своему клиенту бумагу и ручку. – Но если что-то пойдет не так и закончится неудачно, мы возвращаем только 10% от заплаченной вами суммы, - добавил он вкрадчиво.  
Клиент был неумолим – поистине совершенно невменяемый тип. Теперь понятно, почему у него супруга такая фурия – одичаешь с таким-то в паре. Или, наоборот – это он поехал крышей от союза с ней? Ну, в общем, не важно. У Доктора Крипке на сегодня было запланировано еще восемь приемов, и тратить время на пустое резонерство об устройстве чужих браков было бы просто верхом непрофессионализма.  
\- Мистер Эклз, считаю необходимым поставить вас в известность на тот счет, что вынашивание ребенка – процесс в некотором роде специфический. Медики – люди закаленные, а вот как на это все могут реагировать обыватели, я, увы, предугадать не могу.  
\- Переживаете за мое психическое здоровье? – выдал клиент, упрямо вскидывая бровь.  
Миссис Эклз переключилась с кофе на телефон, и усердно стучала виртуальными кнопками, то ли набивая кому-то е-мейл, то ли делая какие-то заметки.  
Честно говоря, доктора эта странная беседа тоже уже утомила. Но, врачебная этика была прежде всего.  
\- Одно дело – видеться с РИ раз в несколько месяцев, а другое – каждодневно следить за ним. Вы можете стать свидетелем чего-нибудь не лицеприятного: меняющийся внешний вид, гормоны, токсикоз… Мы же стремимся максимально снизить ваш дискомфорт и оградить от лишних и совершенно не нужных переживаний, чтобы в итоге вы получили только удовольствие и стали счастливыми родителями.  
\- Именно! – подтвердила Данниль, убрав телефон в сумочку.  
\- Я уверен, мы справимся, - протянул обратно подписанные бумаги доктору Крипке ее супруг.  
\- Хорошо. Вот здесь вся необходимая вам информация на первое время, – доктор положил на стол небольшую зеленую брошюру. – Основные особенности поведения, таблица необходимых витаминов, распорядок дня, рацион, список запрещенных и рекомендованных продуктов.  
\- Надо же, - удивился Дженсен. – Нам почти такую же давали, когда мы покупали собаку.  
Крипке улыбнулся.  
\- Да, я думаю, в этом можно найти забавные аналогии. 

* * *

Всю дорогу домой Данниль молчала. На пять у нее было запланировано совещание, а потом фото-пробы с новой моделью – а с самого утра нещадно болела голова. И, наверное, только это, а так же, эти бесконечные надоедавшие своей однообразностью поездки в клинику, помешали ей устроить скандал в кабинете у доктора Крипке.  
Потому что, это было что-то уже совсем из рук вон выходящее. Впрочем, она всегда подозревала, что тот тип людей, к которому относился ее супруг, целиком и полностью безумные – чего только стоили его вечные ночные просиживания за компьютером и стуканье по клавишам. Он, видите ли, писал книги… Она читала только одну – самую первую, очень давно, еще до заключения брака. Интересная, но, в целом, книжка, как книжка. И, если совсем честно, составлять из слов предложения – не казалось ей такой уж трудной работой. С этим может справиться каждый. А вот заняться серьезным делом, бизнесом…  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? – хлопнула она дверью машины, когда они припарковались у дома. – То есть, ты это специально? Тебе уже мало того, что мы похожи на соседей по комнате в колледже, которые не переносят друг друга, тебе надо притащить в наш дом черт знает кого, и поселить здесь? Это новый вид мести? Долго придумывал?  
\- Послушай, мы приняли это решение вместе, - обойдя машину, ответил Дженсен, убрав ключи в карман. – Но, по-моему, этот ребенок заботит только меня одного, а он ведь еще даже не родился.  
Данниль прочертила шпилькой по гладкой дорожке.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не вижу никакого смысла в твоих действиях. Желание тащить к себе в дом Инкубатор – не означает заботу. Это глупо. Ты слышал, что говорил доктор? Никому даже в голову не приходит такой бред, ни один идиот не пойдет на это – мы ничего не понимаем в инкубационной медицине. РИ должны заниматься профессионалы, а не родители. Это пустые хлопоты. Тем более, это, наверняка, создаст нам кучу проблем.  
Она вообще никогда особо не отличалась сентиментальностью. Иначе не стала бы в свои годы президентом «БестМоделФабрик» - одного из лучших агентств на модельном рынке. В этом деле нужны были острые зубы и бульдожья хватка. Вот что-что, а это у Данниль имелось.  
К тому же, для Дженсена не было секретом и то, что она считала именно агентство своим самым главным чадом, и отдавала ему все силы, время и средства. Агентство, правда, возвращало ей все в двойном размере.  
\- Ладно, поднимаясь к себе, чтобы переодеться, сказала Данниль, - У нас все равно пустует северная половина с гостевыми комнатами. Этот J-какой-то там-82 может жить там. Главное, чтобы не мешался под ногами. Ближайшие месяцы у меня полно работы – отборы, показы, фотосессии. Я мало бываю дома. А вот ты все свое время проводишь в обнимку со своим ноутбуком, так что, развлекать его будешь сам. Ну а потом, возможно, он тебе наскучит, и ты отошлешь его обратно в этот инкубаторский пансион, вплоть до того момента, пока все благополучно не разрешится, и мы о нем больше никогда не услышим. 

* * *

Белый автомобиль с оранжево-зеленой эмблемой клиники на дверях, подъехал к дому Эклзов в десять утра – как и было оговорено заранее.  
Дэнниль в одиннадцать нужно было быть в офисе, поэтому, она обратила внимание на рыкнувший мотором автомобиль за окном постольку-поскольку, увлеченно читая месячный отчет, которому была посвящена предстоящая планерка.  
Она бы вообще не тратила на приветствия и встречи время, но супруг настоял на том, что она, как хозяйка дома должна принять в этом участие.  
\- Подумать только, ты даже побрился ради такого дела, - колко заметила Данниль, упираясь взглядом в спустившегося в гостиную супруга.  
\- Ну не встречать же мне его, как…  
\- Бомжеватого вида вечно забывающий о себе писатель, - опередила его Данниль, театрально похлопав ресницами.  
\- Спасибо, милая. Ты тоже всегда неотразима. Особенно, когда надеваешь то платье, при одном взгляде на которое можно заработать себе эпилепсию.  
\- Оно из мадагаскарского шелка.  
\- И радиоактивного по совместительству?  
\- Встреть уже своего гостя, из-за которого ты устроил весь этот спектакль, а я поеду в офис.

Когда Дженсен вышел на улицу, водитель в бело-зеленой форме как раз открыл дверь автомобиля и отправился к багажнику.  
Отчего-то стало тесно под ребрами. И стыдно за собственную не свойственную возрасту сентиментальность – ну ладно, школьникам еще позволительно так сопливо себя ощущать, но не взрослым же людям…  
А тем временем из машины неуклюже выбрался уже знакомый долговязый парень, неосторожно стукнулся макушкой о край дверного автомобильного проема, поморщился, тряхнул головой, смахнул с глаз густую челку.  
Дженсен, конечно, уже видел J19-782 на фотографии, но вживую это совсем другое – до этого момента казалось, что РИ J19-782 это просто цифры, под которыми может быть зашифрован робот, машина – что угодно, не имеющее ни оболочки, ни прочих особенностей, его невозможно потрогать, рассмотреть. Но теперь было совершенно ясно, что J19-782 абсолютно обычный человек. Как не силился Дженсен найти в его внешнем виде что-то странное, так ничего и не отыскал – оно и понятно, пока, наверное, слишком рано.  
Дженсен поспешил ему на встречу.  
\- Эй, привет! И добро пожаловать. Ты J19-782, верно?  
\- Доброе утро. Да, это мой идентификационный номер, присвоенный Клиникой, - ответил парень. – А вы Дженсен Эклз?  
\- Да, я. С тобою все хорошо? – поинтересовался Дженсен, наблюдая, как тот, покачиваясь, опирается на открытую дверцу.  
\- Все нормально. Просто, укачало в дороге. Так странно, никогда не укачивало, а тут…  
Водитель вытащил из багажника небольшую сумку на колесиках – тоже белую, и тоже с эмблемой клиники, и поставил ее на заасфальтированной дорожке.  
\- Распишитесь, пожалуйста, - вежливо обратился он к Дженсену, вытаскивая из кармана и разворачивая листок, - и подтвердите, что ваш одобренный Кандидат J19-782 был доставлен в целости и сохранности. Спасибо.  
Пожелав удачного дня, водитель попрощался, сел в машину, мягко завел мотор, и укатил вниз по улице. А J19-782, разинув рот, остался рассматривать фасад дома.  
\- Это все твои вещи? – удивился Дженсен, обратив внимание на небольшую сумку.  
\- Да, тут все, - повел плечами его собеседник. – У меня не очень много вещей.  
\- Странно. Я думал, у тебя будет целый грузовик шмоток – ну, там же все так быстро меняется, из одного вырастаешь, нужно что-то новое – мы тебе целую гардеробную комнату подготовили.  
J19-782 потупился, ковыряя носком сине-белой растоптанной кеды асфальт.  
\- Простите, но, пока это все, что есть. Я думаю, на первое время мне хватит. А потом… потом я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Ладно, пойдем в дом, - Дженсен, было, хотел похлопать его по плечу, но отдернул руку. Во-первых, парень как-то странно сгорбился и отшатнулся, а во-вторых, было не понятно, можно ли РИ вот так просто панибратски шлепать по плечу, будто старого соседа. - Познакомишься и с миссис Эклз тоже.  
Гость обреченно пошлепал к своей сумке, уже почти наклонился, что б ее взять, но Дженсен его опередил. Тот, кажется, не обрадовался такой заботе, и вытянул губы в тонкую нитку, плотно их сжав, обиделся.  
\- Вы, правда, хотите, чтобы я жил тут, в вашем доме? – спросил он, пока они шли к парадным дверям.  
\- Да, - просто ответил ему Дженсен, улыбаясь. – Если бы не хотел, не стал бы подписывать дополнительный контракт.  
\- Ну да. Я в курсе. Просто…  
\- Не волнуйся, места хватит.  
\- Я думаю, такой большой дом. Нет, я не об этом. Просто, это странно. Нам рассказывали, что Заказчики наоборот стремятся видеть нас как можно реже, а мы и вовсе можем их не видеть.  
\- Значит, привыкай, что в нашем случае все будет иначе.

Миссис Эклз встретила гостя пристальным изучающим взглядом, будто видела его впервые. Впрочем, так и было – видела она его впервые. Жать руку в знак приветствия не стала, просто сухо улыбнулась, и сразу перешла к делу.  
\- Итак, - начала она громко и уверенно, выстукивая по паркету каблуками, - на ближайшее время это дом, где ты будешь жить. Это крыло – гостевое, оно твое. Комната большая, светлая, - она повернула ручку, и приоткрыла дверь, за которой сразу же показалось огромное – от пола до потолка окно и угол кровати. – Телевизор, личная ванная комната, там направо гардеробная. Надеюсь, у тебя нет проблем с памятью, и ты отлично помнишь о необходимом приеме всех лекарств и витаминов? Они на тумбочке. – На тумбочке, действительно, стояла целая колонна оранжевых пластиковых баночек с белыми крышечками. Слава богу, подписанных. - Твое расписание там же, в конверте. Гулять можешь на заднем дворе, но не слоняйся по дому, как приведение. И не суй свой нос, куда не надо.  
Она прикрыла дверь и поманила мальчишку за собою.  
\- Кухня прямо по коридору и налево. Слуги приходящие. Повар – тоже. Чаще мы обходимся без него, но этот вопрос мы уже решили. Питаться будешь тем, что будут давать. Будешь прятать под кроватью чипсы или пиво – вычту из гонорара четверть суммы, - она остановилась, и внимательно посмотрела на растерянного парня, поднимая чуть вверх глаза – он был слишком уж высоким даже для нее.  
Одет он был, конечно, так себе – как самый обычный подросток, дешево и без особой вычурности. На школьных дворах таких уймы. Вот только в одном она, пожалуй, ошиблась, заранее строя предположения – даже сейчас, просто мельком глядя на него, можно было сказать, что объектив просто не мог его не любить. У него было не совсем обычное лицо, возможно, по отдельности каждая черточка смотрелась бы странно и не у дела, но собранное все воедино создавало впечатление идеально выверенного баланса.  
Данниль могла дать руку на отсечение, что со временем он будет меняться – в лучшую сторону.  
\- Такой большой. Ты, наверное, постоянно хочешь есть? – поинтересовалась она.  
Мальчишка пошевелил бровями, будто не зная, что и как лучше ответить.  
\- Ну, как сказать, - замялся он. – По разному. Но, пока не очень. Если вы волнуетесь на счет этого, я не питаюсь только одними чипсами, и умею готовить, миссис Эклз. По крайней мере, омлет так точно смогу сделать без чьей-либо помощи, если вы, конечно, не против.  
\- Ладно, это мы еще обсудим. Еда на разный вкус будет в холодильнике. И, не устраивай бедлам, если вдруг захочется сделать себе свой омлет. Что-то еще? Да! – она еще раз окинула его взглядом и хмыкнула. – Надеюсь, ты уже понял, что с прошлой жизнью и привычками – по крайней мере, на какое-то время – покончено? Никаких дружков, подружек и вечеринок. Тем более – в этом доме! Я думаю, ты в курсе, за что тебе будет выплачен установленный контрактом гонорар и чем грозит невыполнение условий?  
Парень сделал страшные глаза, давая понять, что он на этот счет осведомлен очень даже хорошо.  
\- Вопросы есть?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично, J… - Данниль снова запнулась, силясь припомнить цифры, но, так и не вспомнила ничего существенного. – Если тебе что-то понадобится, - они снова вернулись в гостиную, – можешь обращаться за помощью к мистеру Эклзу, думаю, он будет о-очень рад, - последние слова она выделила особым ехидным тоном, взяла свою сумочку, бумаги с журнального столика, и направилась к выходу.  
\- До свидания, миссис Эклз, - только и успел сказать ей вслед их новый жилец, прежде чем та захлопнула за собою двери.  
На этом официальная часть знакомства была завершена. Мальчишка так и остался топтаться посреди гостиной.  
\- Она была мегерой?  
Парень тут же обернулся на внезапно возникшего позади Дженсена.  
\- Нет. Ваша супруга была очень даже мила. Показала мне комнату, объяснила что где.  
\- Но она может. Так что, если вдруг что, просто забей и не обращай внимания, хорошо? Тебе оно не нужно, а у нее хобби – доводить людей до истерики. В этом вся Данниль.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Мальчишка качался с пятки на носок, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, и, явно, не знал, что еще говорить или делать. А Дженсену показалось, что обращаться к живому человеку по номеру не самая лучшая идея.  
\- Послушай, у тебя ведь не может быть просто идентификационного номера, без имени? У тебя есть имя?  
\- Есть, конечно.  
\- Но, в твоей анкете оно не было указано.  
\- Да, все верно. Нам присваивают номера, считается, что это удобно – и для нас, и для Заказчиков. Это исключает нежелательное неформальное общение. Все данные все равно остаются в клинике, доступ к ним имеют только врачи.  
\- Я думаю, неформальное общение для нас в данной ситуации будет очень даже желанным, тем более, если ты будешь здесь жить. Тебе так не кажется? Так что, я бы предпочел имя.  
Мальчишка хлопал ресницами беспомощно и виновато, будто никак не мог решить – стоит ли. Но, все-таки решился:  
\- Джаред. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, мистер Эклз.  
Имя Дженсену понравилось. Оно было куда более звучным и насыщенным, чем сухой набор цифр, и теперь можно было с полной уверенностью сказать, что, да, перед ним живой человек, а не бездушный автомат по «производству» детей.  
\- Отлично, Джаред, - протянул он ему ладонь для рукопожатия. – А я Дженсен. Ну надо же, у нас обоих имена на «Дж» - это, должно быть, судьба! И никаких мистеров, ок? У тебя, все-таки, мой ребенок.  
Джаред в ответ на эту шутку и вовсе приобрел какой-то зеленоватый оттенок, высвободил свою руку из крепких цепких пальцев Дженсена, и спрятал ее за спину.  
\- Шутка. Не получилась, - покаянно склонив голову, произнес Дженсен, признавая, что его феноменальная способность к установлению контактов с людьми иногда, оказывается, дает сбои.  
Джаред молчал, будто у него губы склеились. По лицу у него читалось такое безграничное отчаянье и гнев, что бедного парнишку стало жалко. Над потолком повисла гудящая, давящая на плечи тишина. Дженсен ощущал себя вызванным к доске и не подготовившим заданный проект школьником – не самое приятное чувство.  
\- Ну, что ты молчишь, Джаред? - решил он как можно скорее нарушить подвешенную неловкую паузу. – Тоже думаешь, что я псих? Некоторые так считают, да. Но мне, честно говоря, плевать. Обижать здесь тебя никто не думает. Полного попустительства, конечно, не будет, придется привыкать к определенному распорядку. Но ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет в том, что сам заинтересован в этом деле не меньше, чем мы? Безмозглым ты не выглядишь, а значит, все понимаешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. А ему будет хорошо, если у тебя будет все отлично. Поэтому, если тебе будет что-то нужно или что-то беспокоить – не молчи, говори. В долбаном пансионе тебя наверняка бы заперли в четырех стенах, и посадили на какую-нибудь жидкую смесь – поверь, я точно знаю, удалось навести справки. Согласись, мое предложение куда более оптимистичное. Не хочу, чтобы у крохи все начиналось именно так. Хотя бы его я могу оградить от этого.  
Речь, как и ожидалось, возымела свое действие. По крайней мере, заледеневший строптивый Джаред на словах о пансионе, дрогнул крыльями носа, немо шевельнул губами. И, кажется, начал оттаивать.  
\- Я все понял, мистер… Дженсен, - поспешно поправил он сам себя.  
\- И отлично! Кстати, если будет скучно, здесь есть кабельные каналы, приставка, ну и еще всякая фигня, чтобы скоротать время.  
\- Спасибо. Но ваша жена запретила бродить мне по дому без особой надобности.  
Дженсен махнул рукой.  
\- Глупости. Не слушай. Ее все равно большую часть времени не бывает дома. Не думаешь же ты сидеть безвылазно в своей комнате? Устраивайся.

* * * 

Только такой абсолютный неудачник, как Джаред, мог в такое влипнуть. Не бывает же везение постоянным, если в одном деле получилось все самым наилучшим образом, то в другом обязательно сволочная Фортуна покажет средний палец, что, собственно, она и сделала сейчас по отношению к нему.  
Привыкать к своему новому положению было еще рано, особенно, если учесть, что ничего особенного пока не происходило. Слишком явных странных ощущений, о которых предупреждал врач, не было. Ну, за исключением того, что пришлось заменить привычный дезодорант на новый, так как старый стал пахнуть неожиданно гадко и едко; и чувства, будто бы где-то внизу меняли местами внутренности. Но эта странная тянущая тяжесть появилась еще дня три назад, и была уже вполне знакома.  
Так что, физически он по-прежнему ощущал себя все тем же обыкновенным человеком, которым являлся до вступления в Программу РИ.  
Как выяснилось, на данный момент у него нашлись проблемы посерьезнее смены дезодоранта и скручивающихся жгутом кишок.  
Остальные кандидаты, как кандидаты, а Джареду, едва отойдя от унылых белых стен в стерильном боксе, наглухо задраенных дверей и окон, чужих рук, затянутых в нитрильные перчатки, трогающих везде и много, иголок в вене и слепящих ламп, пришлось собирать свои нехитрые манатки, и тащиться в дом Заказчика.  
Во время прохождения краткой информационной подготовки в Клинике после подписания контракта на вступление, об этом пункте никто даже не заикался. Им вообще говорили, что Заказчики чаще всего стремятся остаться неизвестными. Это было очень понятно, это самая обычная практика – людям ведь нужен результат, ребенок, а не незнакомая особа, которая этого ребенка им обеспечит. Это в бейсбольной команде или школьном театральном кружке на постановке «Гамлета» все корешатся, общаются, дружат или соперничают, короче говоря, испытывают какие-то эмоции, а здесь… Здесь исключительно деловые серьезные отношения взрослого мира.  
Поэтому, новость о том, что он едет вовсе не на свое новое временное место жительство, а к Заказчику, долбануло Джареда, как обухом по голове. Очень захотелось, почему-то, порыдать над своей злополучной судьбиной. И только усилием воли пришлось сдержать этот малоприятный порыв.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что ничего хорошего ему во всей этой ситуации не светит. Раньше она, сволочь такая, чаще молчала, но сейчас почему-то внезапно подняла башку и вопила во весь голос.  
Всю дорогу Джареду было хреново. Автомобиль хоть и скользил по дороге от клинического корпуса до дома Заказчика плавно и мягко, укачало его знатно. Кажется, впервые за последние лет десять. Раньше такое случалось, когда он был еще ребенком.  
Но этого, конечно, Фортуне было мало, и она для полного комплекта снабдила его личным кошмаром в виде малоприятной нарциссической особы и чересчур активно набивающегося в друзья незнакомого мужика, вообразившегося себе, наверное, что поселить у себя Инкубатор, это что-то типа, как финансово поддержать собачий питомник. Благородно и красиво.  
Хотя, если выбирать между хозяйкой дома и ее мужем, Джаред выбрал бы второго. Тот, по крайней мере, не казался стервозной ведьмой. Хотя, тоже, был еще тот тип.  
Родители, заботящиеся о своем ребенке – это абсолютно нормально и прекрасно. Но родители, заботящиеся о временном «контейнере» для своего ребенка – это уже где-то на грани отклонения. Кому придет такое в голову? Только свихнувшемуся целиком и полностью.  
Джаред, конечно, пообещал себе не жалеть о принятом решении, но, кажется, сейчас был близок к тому, чтобы пойти на попятную, и рвануть от этого места куда подальше – сто пудов, из него получится хреновый Инкубатор.  
Подстава заключалась в том, что драть когти было поздно. Исходя из врачебного заключения, которое вложили какое-то время назад в его медицинскую карту, было слишком-слишком поздно.  
Ну, смыться, конечно, можно, а смысл? Не хватало еще загреметь за решетку за противозаконные действия и похищение чужого фитесивного материала.  
В общем, сам виноват, сам и расхлебывай, – зло сказал себе Джаред.  
Сэнди с ее «медвежьей услугой» по праву можно было бы присвоить статус злодейки. Она, конечно, только предложила, но, все равно, без ее помощи ни фига не получилось бы. Так она еще и, провожая в клинику, умудрилась пошутить (но на деле, конечно, постебаться), мол, может, когда я выйду замуж, ты и нам поможешь?  
Ага! Конечно!  
Впрочем, лучше бы это, и правда, была Сандра. Она хоть к себе домой, как ручного хомяка, не потащила бы.  
Сэнди, кстати, как заботливая (и, конечно, очень любопытная) подруга, позвонила в этот же день - узнать, как дела. У Джареда была мысль просто не брать трубку, но, толку-то, тогда она будет названивать до победного. Телефон настойчиво жужжал в кармане сумки. Пришлось отвечать.  
\- Ну? – воодушевленно завопила трубка голосом подруги, стоило ему только ответить на вызов.  
\- Что? – мрачно переспросил Джаред.  
\- Рассказывай, как ты там, как дела? Что они, эти чудаки?! Какие они?  
\- Обычные. Хотя, нет, странные какие-то.  
\- Ты в норме?  
\- Я? В полной, - Джаред прижал телефон плечом, уселся на кровать, которая тут же мягко отпружинила, несколько раз качнулся.  
\- Они тебя не в чулан поселили, надеюсь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась трубка.  
\- В огромную комнату, - честно признался Джаред, еще раз осматриваясь.  
Про то, что комната казалась ему приторно-девчачьей и с гардеробной, в которой можно было расположить бегемота с семейством, он намеренно умолчал.  
\- Клево!  
\- Не понимаю, зачем им все эти сложности. Ведь можно было обойтись без этого.  
\- У богатых свои причуды, - констатировала Сэнди, пробуя таким образом подбодрить друга. – Утешь себя тем, что через какое-то время им будет не до глупостей: пеленки, бутылочки, смеси, отсутствие нормального сна и успокоительное. А у тебя будет полная свобода и перспективы.  
\- Наверное. Вот только, знаешь, - не стерпел Джаред, - не очень круто, каждый день общаться с чуваком, которого знать не знаешь, а у тебя от него уже ребенок.  
\- Не у тебя, - поправила Сандра. – Он целиком и полностью их, а ты временное звено в цепи. И смотри, не скажи им такого. Заказчики запросто могут пожаловаться на тебя, и тогда получится, что Информационный Обучающий Центр при Клинике тебя плохо проинструктировал, и зря сертификат о пройденной подготовке выдал. А я тут всего ничего работаю – хоть и на полставки, но не хочется искать новое место. Мне нужна практика и материал по психологии. У тебя просто адаптация. Слушай, а хочешь, я приеду?  
\- Не надо! – чуть не захлебнулся воздухом Джаред, подскочив на месте. – Только тебя тут не хватало для полного счастья. Думаешь, им понравится, что ко мне будут ходить толпы народа?  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Но я все равно тебя как-нибудь навещу – чуть попозже. Хочу посмотреть, когда будет заметно, - понизив голос и хихикая, добавила она. - Посидим где-нибудь вдали от хозяйского дома. Ну, серьезно, Джей, что ты раскуксился? Брось загоняться. Во всем надо искать положительное. Ты почти в сказку попал. Посмотри на эту ситуацию с другой стороны – вместо репро-пансиона будешь жить в большом красивом доме - бесплатно. А вдруг потом и вовсе случится чудо, и ты из Золушки превратишься в Принцессу?  
\- Иди ты со своими сказками, знаешь куда, Сэнди!? – внезапно озлился Джаред, и чуть не нажал кнопку отбоя, лишь героическим усилием воли заставив себя остаться на линии.  
Сэнди засопела в трубку.  
\- У тебя что, прыгать гормоны начинают? – прыснула она секунду спустя. – Так скоро?  
\- Я в норме. Я же сказал.  
В любой другой ситуации Джаред, наверное, так бы не психовал. Но, в последнее время столько всего случилось, столько произошло, что нервы сдавали. И спать очень хотелось – несмотря на солнечный полдень.  
\- В общем, ты все знаешь и помнишь. Не волнуйся, не переутомляйся, витамины по расписанию, следи за весом, дыши глубже… - будто зачитывая инструкцию, начала перечислять подруга.  
\- Сандра! – рявкнул Джаред, не выдержав издевательств. – Я не болен, вообще-то, и изъянами в здоровье не страдаю.  
\- Ну что? – обиженно пискнула трубка. – Я просто предупреждаю и хочу помочь.  
\- Ты уже помогла. Ну, правда! Очень помогла, - упершись мыском ноги в пятку другой, Джаред таким образом стянул сначала одну кеду, потом вторую.  
Сандра, наконец-то, сообщила, что у нее через пять минут начинаются очередные занятия, и ей надо идти. Еще раз напомнила о витаминах, «чмокнула в нос», и отключилась.  
Джаред кинул телефон куда-то в сторону, решив, что с вещами он разберется чуть позже, и шмякнулся на подушки, неожиданно пахнущие чем-то цветочным. Он потер зачесавшийся нос, потянулся, и, кажется, разом ухнул куда-то, где было тепло и тихо. 

* * *

Всем, всем без исключения малышам на вопрос, откуда они взялись, объясняют, что их приносят доктора в белых халатах – и это чистая правда. Сказки о капусте и аистах, перекочевавшие из прежних времен, были смешными и глупыми, но отчасти очень близкими к реальности. Потому что, почти каждый, живущий ныне, появился почти из небытия: не от конкретного человека, а от обезличенного предмета. И только потом уже, когда этот мир мог ощутить его вполне материально, ребенок обретал связующую нить с родителями.  
Наверное, в этом было что-то абсурдное, как во многих книгах Дженсена, где мир представлял собою необъяснимый запутанный клубок, чьи волокна сковывали героев по рукам и ногам. Но, как известно, у каждой медали есть и обратная сторона. А Дженсен не считал себя столь значительной персоной, чтобы браться за неблагородное и пустое изменение мира. Никому ведь, в конце концов, не приходит в голову переместить восход солнца на запад! Да и если бы не И-Программа, если бы не репродуктивные технологии, все могло закончиться уже много лет назад...  
Поэтому, он предпочитал взаимодействовать с миром менее «кровавым» способом, и ограничивался игрой в слова – в ней за яркими красочными фантастическими картинками, которые все так любят, можно было скрывать что угодно.  
Эта игра Дженсену нравилась. Настолько, что он много лет подряд был уверен, что основная составляющая перепутанного клубочными суровыми нитками мира ему будет не нужна: сначала была учеба, потом начало многообещающей карьеры – «Дорчестер Паблишинг» заключило с ним контракт на издание первых двух книг – ощутимая удача для молодого автора. Все резко завертелось, и не предполагало никаких приобщений к И-Программе.  
До поры, до времени.  
И только сейчас он отчетливо понимал, что не имеет ни малейшего представления ни о «аистах», ни о «капусте».  
Странно. Вроде, ничего необычного – все четко выверено, рассчитано, и все равно непостижимо.  
Дженсен наивно полагал, что все круто изменится прямо в первый день прибытия их J19-782. Но, сказать, что это было наполненное недоумением разочарование – не сказать ничего: он не чувствовал ни гордости, разливающейся теплом по венам, ни приторного вкуса своей новой родительской роли. А так надеялся, был убежден, что прямое взаимодействие с РИ вопреки всем предрассудкам будет только на пользу.  
Было ощущение, что его крупно надули. Или, он сам себя обманул, заранее придумал план действий, а он с грохотом рухнул. Может быть, все это вообще не стоило таких сложностей?  
Несколько раз он уязвлено позволял себе подумать крамольное – что им достался какой-то бракованный РИ. Но тут же ловил себя на мысли о том, что думает мерзкую до отвращения мысль, ведь, сам же убедился, что Джаред никакая не вещь.  
Удивительно, что половина мира считают их бесполыми машинами по производству детей.  
Дженсен Эклз так рассчитывал, что будет созерцать каждый этап, наблюдать, помогать, участвовать. А на деле получил напуганного, упрямого мальчишку, который, кажется, был уверен, что его сюда притащили на заклание.  
В какой-то мере Дженсен его понимал – он сам крайне неохотно шел на контакт с чужими людьми. Вот еще, перед каждым встречным-поперечным наизнанку выворачиваться. Чтоб потом в самый неожиданный момент схлопотать удар в спину? Черта-с-два! Но тут был совсем другой случай. Они с Джаредом уже были связаны так крепко, что крепче не придумаешь. По крайней мере, на ближайшее время. Поэтому, сторониться, изворачиваться и артачиться не было никакого смысла. Оставалось только как-то донести это до парня. Надо было еще придумать, как с ним общаться, как наладить контакт.  
Джаред был похож на соседского парня, весьма любопытного кандидата для дальнейшего знакомства на клубной вечеринке, прохожего на улице или в магазине, но никак ни на РИ, которому предстоят месяцы весьма ответственных и непростых трудов.  
Впрочем, здесь вопрос был спорный, потому что, невозможно сравнивать с кем-то того, кого ты до сего момента никогда не видел.  
И все-таки… эти заблуждения и сравнения очень мешали.  
А когда Дженсен в первый же день после обеда заглянул к Джареду в комнату – узнать, устроился ли он и не нужно ли ему что-то еще, то нашел Джареда спящим. Тот развалился на матрасе, устроившись на животе, подтянул ногу к груди и расслабленно свесил руку с кровати, касаясь пальцами ковра.  
Сумка с вещами так и осталась не разобранной, а сам Джаред смешно сопел в подушку и выглядел много младше, чем был на самом деле - с опущенными темными ресницами, приоткрытым ртом, еще более заострившимся носом и взъерошенными волосами.  
Ясное дело, что в И-Программу брали кандидатов только после достижения совершеннолетия, и тут никакого сбоя быть не могло, но… Проскользнула по краю сознания мысль о том, что он, Дженсен Эклз, подписанием контракта приобрел - на собственную голову - совсем не того ребенка, о котором изначально шла речь, а другого – взрослого, и не своего. А вот сил и заботы к себе требующего ничуть не меньших.  
Он подошел ближе, убрал из-под джаредова бока мобильник – нечего эту гадость так близко держать к ребенку, отложил трубку на тумбочку, потом аккуратно укрыл Джареда пледом.  
Да, видимо, придется присматривать и заботиться сначала об одном «ребенке», и только потом о другом.  
На самом деле, мысль о ребенке – о двух детях – успокаивала и заставляла думать конструктивно. Особенно после гадкого замечания Данниль.  
В тот день она вернулась поздно ночью, и застав супруга, как обычно, за работой, сказала подчеркнуто едко:  
\- Я могла бы тебе посочувствовать, на самом деле, но ты же сам виноват. Ты хоть знаешь, что с ним будешь делать? Ну, помимо того, что обычно делают с такими мальчиками. Надеюсь только на то, что ты хорошо помнишь о его предназначении - петушок исключительно для высиживания яиц. А услуги более личного характера предоставляют другие конторы.  
Захотелось запустить в нее чем-то тяжелым. И попасть непременно в голову.  
Но Дженсен дописывал крайне напряженный эпизод – особенно ценен он был еще и тем, что в последние дни работа шла так себе – и вступать в беседу не стал. Ограничился молчанием.  
Разговаривать с ней сейчас все равно особого смысла не было – все выльется в многочасовое бессмысленное пререкание, швыряние бьющимися предметами, вопли (а время уже было позднее, и Джаред, наверняка, спал).  
А вот если не давать Данниль повода, то она кое-как добредет нестойкой походкой до своей спальни и обрушится поперек кровати, мирно вырубившись. Вечеринки после показа или удачных сделок с клиентами она никогда не пропускала, а заканчивались они неизменно предсказуемо – вот как сегодня.  
В одном Данниль была, действительно, права – несмотря на кучи перечитанных в интернете сайтов и на изученную брошюру, Дженсен понятия не имел, что и как ему делать с Джаредом, чтобы все было правильно и хорошо, чтобы можно было общаться на равных, чтобы тот не смотрел сухо и загнанно.

Первые недели были странными. Дженсену надо было привыкнуть к новому человеку рядом, а Джареду обжиться в чужом доме. Притирка шла не так быстро, как хотелось бы.  
Дом Джаред изучал исключительно днем, а вот с наступлением вечера поразительным образом исчезал, дабы никак не пересекаться с хозяйкой. Сидел у себя, зарывшись в какие-то книги и тетради.  
В остальное время он слонялся по дому, как неприкаянный, изнывая от безделья. И явно не знал, чем себя занять.  
Со скучающим видом пялился в телек, периодически примащивался к приставке, гоняя в «Мэсс Эффект», но от мрачных локаций и бесконечных баталий быстро уставал, и переключался на что-то еще. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет вышивать крестиком или складывать оригами.  
А однажды, блуждая по огромному заднему двору, он наткнулся на забытый там мяч, и принялся лихо забрасывать его в довольно высоко висящую корзину.  
\- Ого! – первым желанием было устроить взбучку, но Дженсен не сдержался, и отметил весьма умелый дриблинг.  
Джаред легким и метким броском отправил мяч в кольцо, и обернулся.  
\- В школе баскетболом занимался, - объяснил он, и кажется, впервые за все время улыбнулся так широко и искренне, что засветился будто лампочка. – Навыки остались.  
\- С твоим-то ростом – не мудрено.  
\- Ну да, - отвел он взгляд. - Тренер не жаловался. Вроде выходило неплохо.  
\- А тебе можно? В смысле, гонять мяч – нагрузки все-таки.  
Джаред вмиг осунулся, понурил плечи - от прежнего воодушевления не осталось и следа.  
\- Почему все считают, что я безысходно болен? – не скрывая обиду, спросил он и развел руками. – Я не калека. К тому же, это куда лучше, чем сидеть на месте, уставившись в одну точку. Вот тогда точно мозгами свихнуться недолго.  
\- А если что-то заболит?  
\- Все, вроде бы, нормально. Я аккуратно – я ведь не собираюсь лупить себе мячом в живот.  
Дженсен поразмыслил, и решил, что Джареду, наверное, виднее – он же все это ощущает непосредственно на себе. А доктор что-то говорил про спортзал, следовательно, какие-то физические нагрузки им разрешают.  
\- То есть, мы могли бы как-нибудь побросать мяч вместе? – примирительно спросил он. – Как ты на это смотришь?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - снова просиял парень. И добавил: - Если нет опасения быть уложенным на лопатки.  
\- Ты? Меня? – азарт шибанул по мозгам, как хороший шотландский виски. – Эй, приятель, ты полагаешь, мяч тут просто так валяется, а корзина для красоты висит? Думаешь, я не смогу надрать тебе задницу?  
Джаред абсолютно не желал сдаваться.  
\- Ну, мы можем проверить!  
А, правда, почему бы и не попробовать?..

На самом деле, на поверку, Джаред был никаким не зашуганным и не замкнутым. Он оказался приятным собеседником, и все-таки обыграл Дженсена в мяч – как и обещал. С ним становилось очень легко, особенно когда тот забывал, что именно здесь делает и для чего сюда приглашен.  
Дженсен, честно говоря, тоже временами забывал, что Джаред не просто гость, ловил себя на мысли, что вовсе не отказался бы посидеть с ним где-нибудь в баре, откровенно поговорить, узнать о нем что-то большее и приближенное к его жизни, чем группа крови и МРТ.  
Хотя иногда Джаред из фонтанирующего энергией парня превращался в невыносимого зануду и нюню, не желающего ни есть, ни гулять, и даже общаться.  
Вот в такие моменты от воодушевления Дженсена не оставалось и следа. Резко начинало казаться, что это какой-то мировой заговор. Против него.

*

Однажды Джаред попросил разрешения уехать – ненадолго, максимум до вечера. Просто, очень надо.  
\- В клинику? Что-то не так? Или врач просил? Но мне ничего не говорили.  
\- Нет, в клинику пока не надо, - рассматривая свои кеды, ответил тот. – Просто надо съездить в одно место. Это много времени не займет. И я уж точно никуда не сбегу, честно! Так, пара дел, которые надо уладить – я ведь теперь отсюда вряд ли куда-то уеду в ближайшие месяцы.  
\- Не уладил до окончательного вступления в И-Программу?  
\- Нет, так вышло. Дженсен, один раз. Но, если это невозможно, я, конечно, пойму.  
\- Что-то личное?  
Джаред промолчал, лишь дрогнул желваками под гладкой кожей щек.  
К своему удивлению и на собственный страх и риск Дженсен дал согласие. Только настоятельно попросил перекусить что-то приличное по дороге, а не закидываться где-нибудь в дешевой забегаловке картошкой фри, приготовленной на прогорклом масле или стремным бургером. Ну и сразу же звонить, если что.  
Джареду такого рода забота была не по душе – все читалось на лице, как в открытой книге. Но он, проявив недюжинную выдержку, дал честное слово. А вот от денег на такси и обед категорически отказался.  
Несносный, все-таки, очень несносный Инкубатор.  
Оставшись в доме совсем один, Дженсен ощутил такое знакомое и привычное состояние, только вот теперь оно казалось пугающе неправильным. Без Джареда уже все тут было не так…  
Вернулся Джаред, как и обещал, вечером. В полном здравии. И, кажется, даже в неплохом расположении духа. Хоть и немного грустный.  
Вот только, едва поужинав, сразу отправился спать, не оставив Дженсену ни единого шанса спросить что-либо еще.  
Ну, в конце концов, мало ли, какие незавершенные дела могли остаться у парня. Жив же, здоров. Может, день рождение у мамы, которую он хотел навестить?  
И все-таки, главный вывод, который Дженсен после этого сделал – чтоб куда-нибудь еще его отпустить…

*

Отпустить все-таки пришлось. Через некоторое время строго по расписанию, утром за Джаредом заехал автомобиль клиники, и увез его на какие-то необходимые плановые процедуры, снова оставив Дженсена в полном одиночестве.  
Правда, на короткое терпимое время.  
Обратно Джареда привезли после полудня.  
Папку с отчетом Эклзу передал улыбчивый водитель. Странно. Будто бы нельзя было отдать ее Джареду, чтобы тот сам отдал ее Дженсену. Не стал бы же он ее терять!  
Самое главное в отчете среди множества разных слов и показателей было то, что все хорошо и идет как надо.  
Это радовало.  
\- Один с половиной миллиметр? – выцепил из текста весьма любопытное Дженсен, и не удержался от замечания, пока Джаред был рядом. - В смысле, он размером всего один с половиной миллиметр?  
Прикинул, сколько в немаленьком Джареде сейчас от него самого. Что, серьезно? Это было чертовски мало.  
\- Такой маленький? То есть, совсем-совсем маленький…  
Ну, интересно же было. Как еще? Его там не было. Зато был Джаред. У кого же, как не у него спрашивать.  
Но тот вяло повел плечом.  
\- Наверное. Откуда я знаю. Им лучше знать, раз там написано, - и как-то странно, чуть приволакивая ногу, пошел к себе.

* * * 

Свою работу Дженсен очень любил, но иногда она бесила – особенно, когда не получалось ничего толкового. Вот, например, как в последние недели. Голова была забита совсем другим.  
Иногда он ночи напролет занимался тем, что сидел в сети, выискивая там какую-либо информацию о мужской беременности. Информации в свободном доступе было до скудного мало – какие-то общие и без того известные положения, приевшиеся фразы, штампы, отсылки к женской беременности.  
Правильно, а зачем, если всем занимаются специалисты? Кому интересно читать про какую-то нервную трубку или смотреть картинки, на которых изображен не то инопланетный житель, не то маленькая ящерица…  
На сайтах и форумах свободных от И-Программы семей, информации было побольше, но она настолько отличалась от представленной на научных сайтах, что Дженсен несколько раз хватался за голову. Особенно угнетали всякие ужасы, которыми могло все окончиться.  
Чтобы отвлечься от дурного, Дженсен бродил по всему дому, подыскивая наиболее благоприятные места для вдохновения, убеждая себя, что ничего такого эдакого не происходит – ну ребенок, ну мальчишка. Ребенок все равно пока никак не дает о себе знать (что, кстати, было очень обидно), а вот издательство, которому обещана новая книга, ждать не будет.  
Как не парадоксально, но самым подходящим местом для вдохновения оказывалась кухня. Но сейчас даже она со своим успокаивающим мягким полусветом и коробкой заказанной пиццы на столе, не помогала. Уже целый час на белом экране на фоне пустого белого листа мигал одинокий черный курсор.  
Дженсен набирал первые строчки, потом окидывал их оценивающим взглядом, и стирал – бред!  
Лист снова приобретал девственную белизну.  
\- Чем тут так угрожающе пахнет? – раздалось вдруг за спиной, и Дженсен обернулся, обнаружив в дверном проеме взлохмаченного Джареда.  
Тот зевнул, задрал край футболки, оголив совсем плоский живот, подтянул съехавшие на бедра серые спортивные штаны, и прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню. Остановился у холодильника, опасливо покосился сначала на Дженсена, а потом с какой-то невыразимой мировой скорбью на картонную коробку с пиццей.  
\- Есть тут какой-нибудь бутер зажевать? Желудок подвело, - объяснил он, видимо, в надежде на жалость.  
Дженсен прикрыл мигающую крышку своего ноутбука.  
\- Неужели он проснулся! – и указал взглядом Джареду куда-то вниз.  
На что тот страшно смутился и на мгновение утерял дар речи.  
\- Он? Кто он?  
\- Ребенок, - терпеливо пояснил Эклз, и еще раз припечатался глазами к джаредову животу. – И теперь хочет есть.  
Джаред тоже чисто инстинктивно опустил взгляд, потом вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Э-э, не уверен. Думаю, что это я проснулся – от голода. И готов сожрать слона – не мытого и со шкурой.  
\- Ты ведь ужинал.  
\- Ужинал, - подтвердил Джаред мрачно. – Но эта брокколи с морковью, - он скривился, - просто какое-то издевательство. Нет, правда, если я все время буду жрать суп из сельдерея, брокколи и вот такой кусочек вареной курицы, - чуть растопырив большой и указательный пальцы, он продемонстрировал наглядно что-то чертовки крошечное, - то я рискую сдохнуть от голодной смерти раньше, чем смогу выполнить условия нашего контракта.  
\- Меню и порции строго выверены клиническим диетологом, - развел руками Дженсен в ответ. – Все по инструкции.  
Джаред потер спину, и плюхнулся на стул – напротив Дженсена.  
\- Сто пудов, этот ваш чертов диетолог сам даже ради интереса не пробовал жрать эту дрянь. Я уже который день уснуть не могу, мой желудок, кажется, пожирает сам себя. А я, лежа в кровати, слышу, как он чавкает.  
Меню, и правда, отличалось особой «жестокостью». Вообще удивительно, как все это время Джаред стоически впихивал в себя всякую муть, и даже не жаловался.  
Дженсен с сомнением посмотрел на приоткрытую коробку с пиццей, потом на Джареда.  
Ну, собственно, обычная «Маргарита», сыр и помидоры. Пекарня, где ее готовили, была проверенной, он там всегда делал заказы – ничего лишнего, все натуральное. От одного куска, или двух, криминала не будет. Правда?  
\- Ладно. К черту бутер, у нас есть пицца. Хочешь? – предложил Дженсен.  
На мгновение ему показалось, что Джаред готов разрыдаться. Хотелось верить, что от радости.  
\- Правда?  
\- А похоже, что я предложил, чтобы подразнить?  
Второй раз спрашивать Джаред не стал, вытянул из коробки огромный кусок с тянущимся следом сыром и сразу половину отправил в рот. Зажмурился, едва не лопаясь от удовольствия.  
\- М-м, - сказал он с набитым ртом, - если кто-то думает, что знает, что такое настоящий оргазм, спорю, что он даже близко его не испытывал. Потому что самый настоящий крышесносный оргазм сейчас у меня.  
Джаред тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Черт подери, серьезно? – отведя глаза от блестящих губ, поинтересовался Дженсен. - От пиццы?  
\- Ага! Все остальные просто не идут в сравнение.  
\- Может, все остальные были не так уж и хороши, раз простая «Маргарита» их затмевает?  
Джаред внезапно замолк, уставился на остатки пиццы. Дженсен тоже как-то вмиг утерял нить разговора. Надо было срочно реабилитироваться.  
\- Бери еще, если не наелся. Только не всухомятку, - и поднялся к холодильнику, чтобы налить ему сока.  
На белоснежной двери холодильника, пришпиленный двумя магнитами в виде трехцветного флага со звездочкой, висел лист бумаги с меню и списком продуктов.  
А ну его к чертовой теще, - подумал Дженсен, и сдернул с дверцы, сложил вдвое, разорвал на несколько частей.  
Больше никаких сельдерейных супов и крошечных порций. Будет питаться под присмотром, но обычной и нормальной пищей, а не такой, которой школьницы доводят себя до истощения перед выпускным балом.  
Ну, в самом деле, как можно такого, как Джаред, накормить 100 граммами кролика или индейки, или тремя ложками отрубей?  
Прием пищи по часам, определенные продукты в рационе, куча витаминов – это все, и, правда, напоминало то время, когда они в дом взяли щенка.  
Щенок, кстати говоря, потом вырос, превратился в неуемный ком энергии и шерсти, и почти все свое время проводил на заднем дворе. А потом сделал подкоп к соседям, совершил вражескую вылазку и бессовестно трахнул йоркширского терьера мисс Гэмбл. Когда та, помешанная на своем Биби, заметила, как тот неестественно странно раздувается, приобретая форму мяча, голосила долго и заливисто. Но от щенков не избавилась. А когда те появились на свет, стало понятно - на кого они похожи, и кто это все учинил. Мисс Гэмбл терлась у ворот своих соседей целый вечер, обещая засудить, потому что опороченную честь Биби просто так с рук (и лап) спускать она не собиралась.  
Дженсен, конечно, ржал над этой идиотской ситуацией, и целиком и полностью считал, что виноват был сам Биби, гордо носивший на своей голове дурацкий, увешанный стразами голубой бантик. Но как это было доказать брызжущей желанием к свершению правосудия соседке?  
К тому же, было похоже, что у их питомцев все сложилось куда более очаровательно, чем у самих соседей. Псины решили заниматься не войной, а другим более приятным делом, и постоянно сбегали, чтобы продолжать вершить свои «черные» дела. Обе пострадавшие стороны запирали их везде, где только возможно, но это не помогало. Гавкающие «Ромео» и «Джульетта» отчаянно хотели хэппи энда.  
Посему, пса пришлось отвезти к родителям Данниль. Без него в доме стало скучно и одиноко...  
\- Серьезно? – Джаред расхохотался, и чуть не уронил ополовиненный второй кусок пиццы на пол. – Эта тетка собиралась засудить собаку?  
\- Серьезно, - завинчивая крышку пластиковой бутылки с соком, подтвердил Дженсен. - Ну, если не собаку, то меня, будто это я ее мелкому волосатому недоразумению сделал щенков. Вообще, я удивляюсь, как у них все получилось. Под этой грудой волос совершенно невозможно разобрать, где башка, а где задница…  
Джаред потупился, подтягивая к себе стакан с соком, и хрюкнул, подавив очередной смешок.  
\- Так что, рекомендую не попадаться нашей соседке на глаза. А-то она и к тебе прицепится.  
\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь. Вот только жалко, - облизав перепачканные пальцы, сказал Джаред, - что вы его отвезли в другое место. Я люблю собак. Мы бы с ним, наверное, могли найти общий язык. С собаками вообще легко. А еще, они не дают грустить – чувствуют.  
\- Верно, а здесь совсем тоска. И больше никто не носится по дому, не жрет тапки и не терроризирует соседей, - присел обратно на стул Дженсен.  
\- Я, наверное, у вас здесь на замену, чтобы не скучно было. Вместо собаки, – поерзал на своем месте Джаред.  
Дженсен опешил, но врать не стал и сказал правду, как есть:  
\- Нет. Я ведь объяснял уже, зачем ты здесь - просто хочу видеть, как он будет расти, и быть рядом.  
\- Просто, странно. Я никогда не думал, что кто-то захочет это видеть.  
\- Теперь встретил. Кстати, как он?  
Джаред опешил. Разговор на эту тему у них всякий раз шел с превеликим трудом.  
\- Не знаю. Думаете, он со мною разговаривает?  
\- То есть, совсем ничего не происходит?  
\- Если честно, то, вроде, ничего.  
\- Но, должно, - рассеянно сказал Дженсен. – Может, он потом еще отзовется?  
\- Телепатически?  
\- Тебе лучше знать - как. Можно тебя попросить кое о чем? Если ты что-то почувствуешь, заметишь, в общем, сообщать мне.  
Джаред принял предложение с опаской. Но ответил:  
\- Да.

 

* * *

Сайты и информационная брошюра сообщали о стольких сложностях и ужасах, что при прочтении начинали шевелиться волосы. Дженсен с первого дня появления в доме Джареда все ждал, когда эти ужасы свалятся ему на голову, и пытался подготовиться морально, ну и физически тоже.  
Только, сайты и брошюра, кажется, все преувеличивали. Не мудрено, люди любят нагнетать обстановку, сочинять, выдумывать.  
Ничего такого не происходило.  
Джаред был вполне бодрым и громким (ну, настолько, насколько это позволяла ситуация), уминал утром по тарелке глазированных хлопьев, сдабривал тосты слоем апельсинового джема, запивал все какао, спал, правда, часто и много, а в остальном казался совершенно нормальным человеком.  
Хотя, нет. Крошечный процент «ненормальности» все-таки присутствовал.  
После того, как Дженсен выкинул изуверское меню, и позволил Джареду чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, а не заключенным в «тюрьме особого кулинарного режима», тот вталкивал в себя столько пищи и периодически творил такие страшные гастрономические извраты, что сам Дженсен смотрел на все это со священным ужасом.  
Когда парень тоннами поглощал копченого лосося, это еще можно было понять. Но, когда он начал макать чесночные хлебные палочки в «Нутеллу», Дженсен не на шутку испугался.  
\- Старик, ты уверен, что ничего не перепутал? – наблюдая, как Джаред слизывает с перепачканных пальцев шоколадную пасту, поинтересовался он. – Это не майонез и не соус, это сладкая паста, которую мажут на тосты, а ты в нее пихаешь соленую гренку…  
\- Я знаю, - отмахнулся Джаред. – Это странно. Сам никогда бы не подумал, что буду жрать такую гадость. Но это чертовски вкусно. Не могу удержаться, мне оно сегодня снилось, вкус этот снился. Проснулся, думал, с ума сойду, если прям сейчас не съем.  
Дженсен опешил.  
\- Тебе снится еда?  
\- Иногда.  
Пипец!  
Возможно, густая шоколадная паста и не была таким рекомендованным продуктом, как каша, но, глядя с какой скоростью Джаред ополовинивает банку, уплетая ее за обе щеки, у Дженсена не поднялась рука отнять.  
Джаред ел такими порциями, что исхода могло быть только два: либо под ним когда-нибудь сломается стул, либо он сравняется габаритами с крейсером.  
Хотя, это были только опасения – сам Джаред никак не изменялся внешне. Ну, если не считать того, что из-за стола он иногда выкатывался с преогромным трудом – иначе и не скажешь.  
К их двойному (вернее, уже тройному) счастью, Данниль бывала дома редко, ее контроля хватило исключительно на первые недели, и можно было не беспокоиться на ее счет. Иначе бы точно пролилась чья-нибудь кровь.  
Но, причин для волнения не было – медицинские отчеты и результаты анализов были идеальными. Кроме того, где-то в сети Дженсен вычитал такую мысль, что если организм просит, значит ему это нужно.  
Бессмысленно было морить Джареда голодом, достаточно напоминать, чтобы он пил витамины и лекарства. А об этом он не забывал, и все делал по инструкции.  
Маленькому будет хорошо, если человеку, внутри которого он пока обитает, будет комфортно. Отсюда вывод – Джареду должно быть очень комфортно.  
Дженсен даже начал подумывать, а не вытащить ли ему Джареда куда-нибудь, дабы тот не сидел постоянно в четырех стенах. Купил билеты на ближайшую игру. О чем сразу же сообщил.  
\- Это, типа, такой намек на свидание? – хитро зырнув исподлобья, спросил Джаред, и продолжил теребить в руках два билета на «Лейкерз».  
За это время они, наконец-то, начали общаться без экивоков. Удалось убедить Джареда выключить сухой деловой тон (который Дженсену ужасно не нравился, он ощущал себя древнее динозавра), и, подвинув все мешающие границы, перейти на вполне свободное обращение друг к другу.  
Но, при желании Джаред мог быть вредным, несносно вредным мальчишкой – это Дженсен уже установил опытным путем. Поэтому, просто отплатил ему той же монетой:  
\- Ну, благодарственного поцелуя я не жду, поэтому согласен хотя бы на спасибо и короткое согласие. 

Ад начался спустя какое-то время, когда Джареда внезапно начало выворачивать наизнанку практически ото всего по нескольку раз на дню – он чувствовал едва уловимый запах гранатового геля, с которым утром Дженсен принимал душ, с трудом переносил шлейф духов Данниль, улавливал раздражающий запах бензина с улицы, а от кухни шарахался, как от проклятого места.  
Впервые это случилось неожиданно (по закону подлости именно на этот день были куплены билеты), и здорово напугало Дженсена.  
В то утро он приготовил омлет, сдобрил его ветчиной, помидорами и шампиньонами. Подумал – а не добавить ли туда клубничного джема или шоколадных шариков. Ну а что, Джаред ведь любит в последнее время всякую дрянь. Но, решил, что это слишком, да и самому завтракать такой помойкой не улыбалось. Поэтому, пришел к выводу, что если Джаред захочет добавить туда какой-нибудь сомнительный ингредиент, то пусть добавляет сам и в свою тарелку.  
В общем, завтрак источал аппетитный аромат, и ждал своей участи в тарелке, пока Дженсен варил себе кофе.  
Джаред выполз к завтраку, как всегда, уже в привычное время – в десять, как-то вяло перебирая ногами и зевая.  
\- Ну наконец-то, спящая ты красавица, - поставил на стол чашку с кофе Дженсен, и собрался усесться за стол. – Я думал, ты решил все проспать.  
Джаред взял вилку, потыкал завтрак, подцепил кусок.  
\- Блинчиков сегодня не будет, - продолжил Дженсен, отхлебывая из чашки горячий крепкий кофе. А как вы хотели? Ночи на пролет таращиться в мерцающий экран, а потом с трудом продирать глаза каждое утро, потому что в доме обитает ну очень голодный парень, и его надо кормить. - Вместо них - омлет с ветчиной и…  
Закончить он не успел, потому что в этот миг Джаред как-то странно булькнул, переменился в лице, бросил вилку мимо стола, и, опрокидывая стул, унесся из кухни в неизвестном направлении.  
«Направление» определилось достаточно быстро – ванная комната, и Джаред в коленопреклоненной позе над толчком. В общем-то, после такой картины Дженсену впору было на себе, как на поваре, ставить крест.  
\- Эй, у тебя все хорошо?  
\- Да, - ткнулся влажным лбом Джаред в фаянсовый обод. - Если не считать того, что только что я едва не выблевал свою печенку…  
\- Это можно трактовать, как «спасибо, чувак, но все, что ты готовишь – полное дерьмо»? А я наивно полагал до сего момента, что вполне дружу с кухней.  
\- Так и есть, - честно ответил Джаред, у которого по лицу ползли капли холодного пота. – Просто, такое чувство, что меня сначала раскрутили на карусели, а потом посадили на «русские горки».  
\- Не надо тебе, все-таки, было вчера есть разную дрянь, - положил руку ему на плечо Дженсен. - Твои эксперименты с едой когда-нибудь плохо закончатся.  
\- Это не взаимосвязано.  
\- Но пицца с шоколадным мороженым была перебором, Джей, - признался Дженсен, с содроганием вспоминая, с каким наслаждением Джаред вчера макал несчастный кусок «Кватро Формаджи» в ведерко с шоколадным «Бен энд Джерриз». Самому захотелось поздороваться с «белым другом».  
\- Черт, пицца! – Джаред конвульсивно содрогнулся, и со сдавленным утробным звуком снова выкрутился буквально наизнанку. – Не напоминай о ней.  
Дженсен торопливо погладил его по затылку, убрал мешающиеся и лезущие в лицо волосы, чтоб не испачкались. Противно не было, наоборот, почему-то больно засосало под ложечкой, хотелось как-то облегчить ему страдания. Только вот как?  
\- Это то самое, о чем я думаю?  
\- Если речь про токсикоз, то, видимо, да. Не думал, что оно именно так происходит, - вытирая сначала навернувшиеся на глазах слезы, а потом бледные губы, сказал Джаред.  
Дженсен поднялся с корточек, потянул его за собою, помогаю подняться на ноги.  
\- Ладно, вставай-ка. Не думаешь же ты теперь здесь жить?  
\- Почему же? Если так пойдет и дальше, придется организовать здесь себе подстилку и переселиться. Все необходимое под рукой.  
Хмыкнув, Джаред на ватных ногах побрел к раковине, пустил воду, умылся, прополоскал рот. Дженсен стянул с хромированного кольца полотенце, протянул ему вытереться.  
\- А теперь все-таки пойдем, ляжешь, - предложил он, глядя в зеркало, где отражался бледный, со впалыми глазами Джаред.  
Джареду подставили плечо, перехватили за талию сильными руками, и довели до кровати.  
\- Забавно. Не зная настоящей причины, можно подумать, что ты всю ночь бухал на какой-нибудь студенческой вечеринке, смешивая пиво, водку и энергетики. Бывало у меня такое – блевал потом примерно так же. Приятного мало – понимаю.  
Но, акт моральной поддержки оказался провальным. Джаред скинул тапки, забрался с ногами на кровать, ткнулся в подушку, и, скрутившись клубком, зло сказал:  
\- Ни хрена ты не понимаешь. Это совсем другое. От того хоть есть лекарство, а здесь…  
Злиться или обижаться на парня в таком положении было бы глупо и очень бессмысленно, поэтому Дженсен миролюбиво предложил в ответ:  
\- Отдыхай. Сейчас принесу тебе сок и тост.  
\- Ничего не хочу, - донеслось ворчливо из-под одеяла.  
\- Нет, так дело не пойдет. Все равно надо есть. Ты должен его кормить.  
\- По-моему, он против.  
\- Значит, никто не будет его спрашивать.  
\- Я никак не могу понять - зачем тебе все это? – поинтересовался глухо Джаред, когда Дженсен уже почти вышел из комнаты. - Это ненормально: сначала тащишь меня в свой дом, пытаешься общаться на равных, потом припераешься смотреть на блюющего меня… Боюсь уже предположить, каким будет следующий твой шаг. В задницу полезешь – проверять?  
\- Джей!  
\- Или ты просто пробуешь роль папочки на мне? Охренеть, предел мечтаний – Заказчик-извращенец, который платит тебе деньги и по совместительству подрабатывает твоей личной нянькой. Кому так еще повезет, как не мне?  
\- Сок и тост. Откажешься – накормлю силой.  
Дверь хлопнула неожиданно громко.  
Сок и тост Дженсен все-таки принес, как и обещал. Но через минут десять, не раньше.  
За это время Джаред успел глубоко подышать, сделать несколько заходов, считая про себя до ста.  
К счастью, после этого скудного завтрака в ванную больше не тянуло, даже немного полегчало.  
Он стряхивал с одеяла крошки, когда Эклз вернулся за пустой тарелкой и стаканом.  
Смотреть ему в глаза было ужасно стыдно. И чего Джаред не прикусил свой язык вовремя, когда нес весь этот бред?  
\- Извини меня, пожалуйста, – покаянно склонил он голову. – Я не хотел. То есть, я, конечно, ляпнул, но я так не думаю… в смысле, не считаю тебя никаким извращенцем. Оно само вырвалось. – Сандра в свое время предупреждала, что грубить Заказчикам и огрызаться - ни-ни! Запрещено строго-настрого. А тут такое, совестно вспомнить. – Я сам виноват, и поэтому, приму любое наказание!  
Звякнула посуда.  
\- Предлагаешь мне тебя выпороть? – хитро сощурившись, отшутился Дженсен. - Я бы попробовал, но, боюсь, у тебя не совсем подходящее положение для этого.  
У Джареда аж челюсть отвисла от таких шуток.  
\- Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, а у тебя через уши лезут гормоны. Все!  
\- Все равно, прости. И еще, кажется, мы пролетаем с игрой. Подстава, но я сегодня не ходок в такие места – там уйма людей и куча всяких запахов. Бурито с хот-догами я не перенесу даже на расстоянии мили, - при одном их упоминании Джаред снова позеленел лицом, даже ладонью рот закрыл. Но обошлось.  
Дженсен махнул рукой, мол, ну и ладно.  
\- Обидно же, билеты пропадут. Может, подыщешь кого-то более подходящего и надежного? Ну, например, нормального парня, который все не портит в последний момент, и у которого нет токсикоза…  
\- Билеты, это ерунда. Сходим еще. Когда тебе лучше станет, тогда и сходим. 

Забавнее всего было то, что на хозяйку дома организм Джареда реагировал так же, как и на еду – его от нее тошнило в прямом смысле.  
Стоило ему едва ее завидеть или учуять, он со всех ног бежал в ванную, и закрывался там на пол часа, а-то и больше.  
Однажды утром он наткнулся на задержавшуюся дома Данниль в коридоре. От той благоухало всеми парфюмерными ароматами, которые только можно было вообразить.  
Джаред, едва не впечатавшись в нее, встал как вкопанный, сцепив зубы.  
\- И где доброе утро? – осведомилась та, с опаской рассматривая странного мальчишку.  
Но вместо приветствия Джаред всхлипнул, и со словами: «фу, гадость какая!», зажимая рот руками, метнулся обратно по коридору, в свою комнату.  
Объяснять ей ситуацию пришлось, конечно, Дженсену.  
\- Я сказал, что у тебя на нее аллергия, - весело сообщил он, когда Джаред спустя время, вышел из своей комнаты.  
\- Ну спасибо, - угрюмо отозвался тот. – Теперь она меня точно возненавидит. Она и так-то меня терпеть не может.  
\- На самом деле, она не такая уж и плохая, как ты думаешь. У вас с ней просто взаимная непереносимость. Но ты же сам же знаешь – вы так редко с ней пересекаетесь, что тебя это не должно волновать. А еще я попросил ее сменить духи.  
\- Во-первых, это не поможет. Во-вторых, не могу представить, что она согласится.  
\- Конечно, не согласилась. Зато, изрядно удивилась, и уехала в свой офис злая, как черт.  
\- Э-э-э, и какая кому с этого польза?  
\- Никому и никакой. Просто должны же мы дарить друг другу ну хоть какие-то эмоции.  
Джареду захотелось мстительно заметить, что теперь не ясно, кому тут сколько лет. Но он не стал, и вместо этого, проклиная свой бескостный язык, ляпнул другое:  
\- Вы как-то не очень похожи на счастливых родителей. Да и на супругов тоже не очень тянете. Точнее, может я, конечно, и не прав, но мне кажется…  
\- Это очень долгая и совсем не интересная история, Джей. 

*

За несколько недель Джаред из человека превратился в какое-то потусторонне существо, на которое без слез невозможно было взглянуть – одежда, и без того свободная, стала болтаться на нем еще сильнее, черты лица заострились, кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, а под глазами залегли тени.  
Дженсен не стал тратить время на звонки в справочную и висение на линии, а поехал сразу в клинику – один, чтобы проконсультироваться с врачом напрямую.  
Там его уверили, что это совершенно нормально, надо подождать, и все придет в норму.  
\- Может быть, вы все-таки желаете сдать РИ? – мило улыбаясь, спросила его перед самым уходом девушка за администраторской стойкой.  
Приемная клиники меньше всего напоминала больницу. Больше холл какой-то очень дорогой и навороченной гостиницы: арочные потолки с подсветкой, до блеска натертый зеркальный пол, фонтан в центре, огромные окна, фикусы в кадках, замысловатая мебель для ожидающих, картины на стенах.  
\- Простите, что значит «сдать»?  
\- Такие сложности мало кому могут принести радость. А со стороны специалистов ему будет оказана должная помощь и хороший уход.  
\- Ему станет легче, у него прекратится токсикоз? – опасливо поинтересовался Дженсен.  
\- Нет, конечно. Он прекратится тогда, когда организм посчитает нужным. Но, вы избавитесь от большой обузы.  
Джаред, конечно, хоть и был большим, но вот обузой Дженсен его совсем не считал. И поэтому, скрипнув зубами, очень вежливо ответил блондинистой девушке, что никого «сдавать» не собирается, и со всем справится сам. 

* * * 

Оторвавшись от экрана ноутбука, Дженсен краем глаза уловил, как мимо дверного проема прошмыгнула длинная тень. Джаред. Наверное, на кухню. Удивительно, но это было единственное время суток, когда он не запирался в ванной, выплевывая свои внутренности, и мог есть хоть что-то.  
Не успел он опустить взгляд обратно на экран, как вдруг что-то со звоном разбилось. Дженсен, вскочив на ноги, едва не уронил с колен компьютер, отложил его, метнулся на кухню.  
Но, там никого не было. Зато возня доносилась откуда-то со стороны кабинета.  
Быстрым шагом он влетел туда, включил свет.  
Бинго!  
Джаред ползал по полу на коленях. Когда свет вспыхнул, сощурился и как-то совсем жалко застонал.  
\- Джей, с тобою все хорошо? – Дженсен вмиг оказался рядом, схватил за предплечье, тряхнул пару раз.  
Джаред поспешно встал, потирая коленку, выпрямился.  
\- Да, со мною все хорошо.  
\- Черт подери, что ты тут делаешь?  
Джаред втянул голову в плечи, сделался, кажется, даже ниже Дженсена.  
\- Прости, я не хотел… в смысле, хотел, но не хотел громить дом.  
Он приподнял ногу, и снова потер коленку.  
\- Мне не спалось. Скучно очень было. Я решил книжку какую-нибудь взять почитать – мои кончились. Я видел тут мельком шкаф, вот и пришел. А когда стал искать в темноте выключатель, наткнулся на что-то, и кажется, - он посмотрел себе под ноги на разноцветные черепки, - разбил какую-то хреновину. Вот черт, - сморщился, – наверное, жутко дорогую хреновину.  
Жутко дорогая «хреновина», при чем, в прямом не материальном смысле, была в целости и сохранности, не считая ушибленной коленки – поэтому Дженсен с облегчением вздохнул и расслабился.  
\- Это… это была фарфоровая китайская ваза 18 века, которую нам на свадьбу подарила моя мама. Но Данниль не понравилась расцветка – и она отдала ее обратно мне в кабинет.  
Джаред наклонил голову, пытаясь рассмотреть осколки. Почившая китайская ваза была желто-белой и, судя по части чешуйчатого хвоста на фарфоровом обломке, с рыбками.  
А стоила она, должно быть, как пять его гонораров.  
Вот же черт!  
\- Да не переживай, - махнул рукой Дженсен, заметив, как вытянулось от грядущей безысходности лицо Джареда. – Она даже не заметит утраты.  
\- А ты? – надулся Джаред.  
\- А я тем более. Здесь она тоже не особо вписывалась в интерьер. Ну и китайскими раритетами я не особо увлекаюсь. Так за какой книгой пришел? Выбирай.  
Джаред задрал голову, осмотрел полку.  
\- Вау! – вдруг изрек он. – Там твое имя!  
Дженсен спрятал руки в карманы штанов, и повел плечом.  
\- Ну, я вроде как писатель. Да, там мои книжки.  
\- Классно, наверное, свои книги у себя дома видеть? – улыбнулся Джаред.  
\- Не думай, я их не покупаю. Мне издательство их презентует с каждого выпуска после печати. На память. Не знаю, куда их девать. Закинул на самую дальнюю полку. Пусть стоят.  
\- Все равно здорово. А можно? – Джаред потянул руку к полке.  
\- Посмотреть? Почитать? – удивился Дженсен и напрягся.  
\- Почитать.  
\- А интересно?  
\- Пока не знаю. Я ведь еще не читал.  
\- Бери. Но, я думаю, вряд ли тебе понравится. Ничего особенного. Просто про разных людей.  
Джаред наугад подцепил пальцем крайнюю книжку и вытянул ее из ровной линейки оставшихся на полке. Она была совсем новенькая, в блестящей обложке, видимо, даже ни разу не открытая.  
\- Это интересно, - Джаред сделал шаг вперед, и наступил ногой на черепок почившей вазы, тут же отдернул ногу. – Надо убрать, - заметил он виновато. – Я сейчас...  
\- Брось. Потом. Пошли, - Дженсен взял его под локоть, выводя из кабинета. – Значит, скучно?  
\- Ага, очень. Я раньше на ночь всегда читал, а тут все, что было с собою, прочел. Поэтому и решил поискать у тебя. Ступил, правда, что без спросу. Но ты, вроде, занят был, не хотел мешать.  
\- А что телевизор?  
Джаред смешно сморщил нос.  
\- Задолбался смотреть мультики про Гуфи и Дискавери про спаривающихся орангутангов. А «Звездные войны» без банки пива и миски чипсов смотреть вообще не в кайф.  
\- Есть еще взрослые каналы, - добавил Дженсен, подмигнув. – Особенно ночью.  
\- Ага, - сокрушенно вздохнул Джаред, и засунул книжку под мышку, что б было удобнее нести. – Гадость.  
\- Серьезно? – искренне удивился Дженсен. – Впервые слышу такое мнение о порнухе от парня твоих лет.  
\- Последнее время как-то не тянет. Совсем, - и покраснел.  
Дженсен подумал о чем-то своем, потом спросил:  
\- А как ты вообще? Как все проходит?  
Они оба остановились у двери в комнату Джареда. Тот подумал секунду, и начал перечислять:  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь знать, как? Во-первых, у меня все болит, и я чувствую себя медузой. Во-вторых, я не могу есть, даже если мне очень хочется. С толчком так я вообще, кажется, уже сроднился, и он со мною тоже. Был бы у него хвост, он вилял бы им, только завидев меня. А еще каждое утро просыпаюсь в море слюней, как бульдог – подушку приходится выжимать. Но, на самом деле, все не так уж и плохо, мне немного лучше. Можно питаться крекерами, от них я не ощущаю себя растением. – Джаред сделал паузу, припоминая – не забыл ли он чего. И вспомнив, добавил: - А вот сейчас я хочу пончиков. Таких, с яблочным наполнителем и обсыпанных сахарной пудрой…  
Дженсен глянул на часы.  
\- Без четверти три ночи, Джаред!  
\- Знаю. Но сил нет, душу за них готов продать, - брови сложились домиком, очень жалостливо.  
Дженсен вздохнул, и, разворачиваясь на пятках, пошел в гостиную, вспоминать телефон круглосуточной доставки и искать телефонную трубку.  
\- Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится моя душа…  
\- Знаю, знаю. Стребую ее с тебя в знак расплаты. 

 

*

 

\- Хм, - следующим утром Дженсен с удивлением посмотрел на легшую на стол книгу. – Уже?  
\- Ага, - Джаред забрался на стул, налил себе в стакан воды, бросил в него дольку лимона, поболтал ложкой.  
\- Ты только вчера вечером ее взял. Ты спишь вообще или хренью занимаешься?  
\- Я быстро читаю, - оправдался Джаред, и широко улыбнулся, моментом искупая все возможные и невозможные грехи. – Да и… мне все равно особо нечего делать в последнее время. Особенно в редкие моменты, когда меня не тошнит.  
\- Меня никто так быстро, наверное, за всю мою карьеру не читал.  
\- Когда-то бывает первый раз.  
\- Ну? – осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен, и облизал от волнения губы.  
\- Что «ну»? – будто специально делая вид, что не понял, переспросил Джаред, выдержав паузу.  
\- Вычитал что-то или мимо?  
\- Не мимо. Хотел кое-что спросить. Можно?  
\- Валяй.  
Джаред сощурился от бьющего в окно яркого утреннего света.  
\- Почему они такие идиоты у тебя?  
\- В смысле? Почему идиоты? – даже обиделся Дженсен. Так его придуманных персонажей никто никогда не называл.  
Вот и считай, как хочешь – обозвать героев, все равно, что обозвать автора.  
\- Потому что тупо как-то они поступили, - объяснил Джаред, давая понять, что совсем не имел намерений сказать что-либо в сторону самого автора. - Зачем каждый из них выбрал себе другую пару, если симпатия была друг к другу? Казаться теми, кем не являешься – сомнительная радость.  
\- Казаться всегда проще, чем быть. А общество не поняло бы и не приняло их выбор – так устроены их Вселенные, - почесав подбородок, ответил Дженсен, подбирая нужные слова для объяснения. – Они из разных систем, с разным уровнем гражданских прав.  
\- Неужели их совсем никто бы не понял? Нашли бы тогда другое место, другой мир, где их поняли. Сбежали бы туда, в конце концов.  
\- Межмировая миграционная служба не позволила бы, - со смаком дал ответ Дженсен, как никто знающий мир, о котором шла речь.  
Было очень стыдно признаваться, но, кажется, это означало начало той самой неблагодарной практики, на которую, как на наркотик, западают многие авторы – обсуждать с другой живой душой рожденные собственной фантазией миры и героев. Прежде эта участь обходила его стороной. Раньше он ни с кем и никогда ничего такого не обсуждал. Даже с редактором, тот разве что на оформление делал акцент. А вот теперь…  
Всегда считал это идиотизмом, но, кажется, оно и правда, захватывало, как с тиски зажимало, запутывало, как паучья нитка. Как устоять, когда тут мальчишка, который глотает книжки за одну ночь, а потом еще и горит желанием потрепаться.  
\- Отговорки. Получилось, что они спрятали головы в песок.  
\- Нет, они не прятали.  
\- Прятали, прятали, - Джаред дернул плечом, длинно вздохнул. - Очень грустно.  
Дженсену тоже стало вдруг безгранично грустно.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, наверное. Я не знаю – это только мое мнение. Они ведь отделились друг от друга, и разбежались по разным мирам. Это теперь, как кружить в бескрайнем космосе – можно больше не пересечься, а ведь столько времени двигались друг другу на встречу.  
\- Столкнулись, и сгорели бы.  
\- Лучше так.  
\- А чувство самосохранения?  
\- Оно иногда мешает. А так, какая яркая вспышка могла бы быть. Пусть секунда – но сияния, настоящего, неподдельного.  
\- Джей, ты ребенок. Окончил школу, и кроме школьного двора с подстриженным газоном, вряд ли что-то видел еще. Жизнь же иногда похожа на лабиринт, путаешься, увязаешь с головой.  
Джаред вмиг потух, выпятил нижнюю губу.  
\- Уверен, что не видел? – спросил он серьезно и неожиданно сухо.  
Слез со стула, сделал шаг назад. Дженсен, не ожидая сам от себя, испугался, что он сейчас уйдет, и вообще больше никогда не о чем не заговорит. С него станется.  
\- Ты прав, прости. Про газон со школой я зря. Просто… ну, наверное, и впрямь мои книги полное дерьмо. Знаешь, бывают неудачи. У меня их целая полка. Сам видел.  
Джаред снова угнездился на стуле.  
\- Нет, это ты зря так про них. Это не неудачи, там есть смысл. Мне просто не надо было трепаться впустую, доказывать. Но зацепило. Веришь, на уроках литературы миссис Смит тоже всегда мне это говорила - что я слишком уж серьезно все воспринимаю, пытаюсь докопаться до сути, а она иногда куда проще, чем нам кажется, - он усмехнулся. – А можно… можно я сегодня вечером еще какую-нибудь твою книжку возьму?  
\- Такую чушь?  
\- Это не чушь. Но давай на этот раз ту, где хороший финал. Есть такие?  
Дженсен подумал.  
\- Есть. В желтой обложке.  
\- Круто! - Джаред взял с собою стакан, цапнул пластинку крекера, но уже почти уходя, обернулся на собеседника через плечо. – А они у тебя не встретятся?  
\- Ты о ком?  
\- О героях из этой книги. Было бы логично. Продолжение… чтобы они встретились. А-то несерьезно получается, так сбегать и не бороться.  
Когда Джаред ушел, Дженсен покосился на вытесненный к самому краю стола ноутбук. Кажется, он знает, чем будет заниматься сегодня вечером.

* * *

Форумы оказались еще той заразной штукой. На них так и тянуло. Обычные сайты, вот те – нет. Те были адски скучными и бессмысленными. А на форумах делились опытом, историями, еще и фотки иногда размещали.  
Попадались такие абсолютно сумасшедшие отцы, которые тщательно протоколировали каждый момент своего «интересного положения» – строчили целые трактаты, что у них и как, фотографировали себя со всех сторон…  
Людей, которые вывешивают свои фото в сеть, где они запечатлены со всевозможных ракурсов: на кухне с деньрожденским куском пирога, в ванной комнате, радующихся скинутому килограмму, на заднем дворе с неожиданно забежавшей белкой или тупо у спущенного колеса своего автомобиля, Дженсен как минимум не понимал, и как максимум – презирал. Это же какая концентрация эксбиционизма должна плескаться в крови, чтобы это все делать?  
Но тут, как не странно, выпады будущих родителей не бесили, наоборот, страшно забавляли и распаляли интерес.  
Вот и этим утром Дженсен битый час рассматривал очередные обновления в галерее форума, и… жутко завидовал!  
Некий rider007 сообщал, что его малютка за последнее время прибавила целых 112 грамм, ну а сам он уже давно перешел на специализированную одежду, которую приобрел через некий интернет-магазин. И посему, ликующе делился со всеми «счастливыми будущими отцами» своим персональным покупательским кодом, дающим скидку на 5%.  
М-да.  
Дженсен повозил пальцем по тачпаду, прокрутил страницу до конца, свернул окно и вздохнул. 112 грамм, подумать только! Счастливая вторая половина rider’а007 – должно быть, такое счастье можно заметить не только со стороны, но еще и пощупать, ощутить под ладонями.  
Грех не пользоваться шансом, когда оно у тебя под самым боком.  
А здесь… Иногда казалось, что ребенок просто-напросто затерялся где-то внутри необъятных просторов Джареда.

С пищей у него, кажется, дела стали налаживаться, он стал приходить в норму, и снова напоминать нормального человека. Только вот пока ничего не было заметно. Хотя, ремень на джинсах он носить предусмотрительно перестал.  
Вчера Дженсену, как и во все прошлые разы перед плановым посещением врача, перезвонили из клиники и сообщили, что машина прибудет за J19-782 ровно в девять.  
Дженсен давно об этом думал. Думал о том, что оставаться здесь, когда автомобиль увозит Джареда и малыша, неправильно. Поэтому сообщил милому вежливому девичьему голосу в трубке, что машину присылать не надо.  
Та как-то странно хмыкнула, хотела что-то сказать, но запнулась.  
\- Простите, мистер Эклз, я не совсем вас поняла. Как не надо? – поинтересовалась она, мгновение спустя, когда замешательство прошло.  
\- Просто не надо. И все. Я сам привезу Джа… J19-782 в клинику.  
\- Э-э…  
\- Это ведь не запрещено?  
\- Не запрещено, но…  
\- Необходимые процедуры проводятся в главном здании клиники?  
\- Нет. Процедурные в другом корпусе.  
\- Тогда продиктуйте мне точный адрес, - ища карандаш и бумагу, попросил Дженсен.  
Сегодня утром он зачем-то надел костюм, сам не понимая, для чего официоз, не на презентацию же очередной книги едет. Особенно если учесть, что парадную одежду он ненавидел всей душой. Однако, выйдя из ванной, как-то неожиданно сам потянулся к висевшему на вешалке костюму.  
Джаред вышел из своей комнаты без пяти девять. Завтракать не разрешалось, поэтому, этого времени вполне хватало, чтобы дойти до ожидающей машины.  
Обреченно шаркая подошвами, он прошел по коридору, и удивленно остановился напротив Дженсена, осмотрел с ног до головы.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Ты, как будто бы на красную дорожку с утра пораньше.  
Джаред выглянул в окно – там солнце вышло из-за ватной тучи, ударило по глазам, но все равно, как он не силился рассмотреть, автомобиля клиники не было. Странно. Тот никогда не задерживался, и приезжал минута в минуту.  
\- Они перенесли прием? – спросил он у Дженсена с вдохом облегчения.  
\- Нет. Время приема прежнее.  
\- Но машины все еще нет.  
\- Ее и не будет, Джей. Мы поедем на моей.  
\- Как? Почему?  
\- Потому что я отказался вчера от машины. К черту водителя. Я поеду с тобой.  
\- В смысле, ты меня повезешь? Зачем тебе такие сложности? Ты не должен.  
\- Это не сложности, я хочу. В конце концов, почему ты должен каждый раз ездить с каким-то левым чуваком, когда я могу вполне справиться с этой ролью.  
\- Но это совсем не обязательно.  
\- Просто считай, что мне наскучило сидеть здесь одному.

*

Отсек клиники, куда они приехали, был совсем не похож на основной корпус - большой, массивный, с отодвигающейся решеткой ворот.  
Изучая обстановку, Дженсен засомневался, что его так просто пустят на территорию этой части клиники. А сдавать Джареда эскулапам, и уходить отсиживаться в машину не хотелось.  
К счастью, все обошлось. Джаред воспользовался карточкой-ключом, содержащей его личные данные, и они без труда заехали на парковку.  
Внутри хлопали створчатые двери, всюду сновали люди в медицинской форме и масках, длинные коридоры освещались белым искусственным, бьющим в глаза светом, острый запах медикаментов, от которого тут же начинала кружиться голова, сгущал воздух и разъедал горло.  
С этого места можно было бы списать межпланетную секретную лабораторию, в которой непременно мучили засланцев из космоса, доставляющихся туда в строжайшей тайне.  
Дженсен обязательно взял бы все на заметку, запомнил, и включил в какую-нибудь книгу, описав в доскональности все до последней плитки на полу. Но сейчас ситуация совершенно не располагала к вдохновению, и думать о работе мозг отказывался.  
Сразу после стеклянных дверей у информационной стойки их ожидало двое: высокий черноглазый мужчина в белом халате и притаившаяся позади него маленькая девушка, в салатово-белом медсестринском костюме.  
Мужчина белозубо улыбнулся и протянул Дженсену руку.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - Дженсен пожал широкую ладонь в ответ. - Я доктор Морган, веду J19-782 с самого первого дня поступления к нам, и закреплен за ним, как курирующий врач. Собственно, так или иначе, вы должны были слышать мою фамилию. Это мной подписаны все отчеты и заключения, которые передаются вам нашим персоналом. Мне сообщили, что вы хотите нас посетить. Рад вас видеть.  
Несмотря на достаточно угрожающий внешний вид, хватка у доктора оказалась мягкой. Пока он объяснял, что к чему, медсестра вынырнула из-за его спины, и, приблизившись к Джареду – едва доставая ему по росту до груди, поманила за собою.  
Дженсен не сразу опомнился, и едва не ломанулся за ними.  
\- Не переживайте, - успокоил его доктор Морган, придерживая за локоть. – Стейси забрала его на анализы и необходимые для заполнения отчетной формы процедуры – замеры, взвешивание, проверка величины артериального давления... Это не страшно. Потом будет осмотр – если захотите, вы сможете все проконтролировать сами. Время у нас есть, так что, предлагаю продолжить беседу у меня в кабинете. 

Кабинет доктора Моргана оказался очень… медицинским. Начиная от маленьких фигурок свернутых клубком младенцев, выстроенных по кромке стола, будто коллекционные слоники, до анатомических атласов, развешанных на стенах.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - указал он на удобное большое кресло, стоящее напротив своего стола. – Я рад познакомиться с вами лично. Ну что, - сам он открыл створку светлого шкафа, на верхней полке которого высились макеты каких-то органов, выдвинул ящик, пару секунд покопался в картотеке, извлек довольно толстую медицинскую карту. Присел сам за стол, открыл папку. – РИ J19-782. Все показатели в норме. Вынашивание протекает хорошо. Мистер Эклз, вы довольны своим РИ, или у вас имеются какие-то претензии?  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Вы приехали в клинику. Полагаю, у вас могли иметься веские причины: недовольства, может быть несоблюдение режима РИ, грубость в вашу сторону, нарушение условий контракта.  
На столе доктора рядом с подставкой под канцелярские принадлежности стояла фигурка круглого пузатого болванчика. Он, растянув рот в широкой от уха до уха улыбке, и обхватив пухлыми ручками большой живот, смотрел весело и задорно. Дженсен где-то слышал, что эти фигурки исполняют желания. Надо просто загадать, и усердно потереть ему пузо. Смешно. Будто специально – не понятно, то ли насмешка, то ли он был поставлен сюда с вполне определенной тематической целью, как бы намекая, что самая необъяснимая сверхъестественная сила и все исполнения желаний сокрыты во вполне определенном месте.  
Болванчик гипнотически качал головой, и Дженсен никак не мог отвести от него взгляд.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, продолжая разговор после короткой паузы. – Я приехал сюда совсем по иным причинам. А Джаред целиком и полностью соблюдает все предписания, и у меня нет никаких жалоб в его сторону.  
Доктор Морган мягко и как-то загадочно улыбнулся, кивнув.  
\- Понимаю. Наслышан о вашем необычном взаимодействии с РИ. Удивительно.  
Дженсен посмотрел ему в зрачки, начиная злиться. Да кому какая разница? А тут даже доктор «наслышан».  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - будто предугадав его реакцию, поспешил успокоить собеседника доктор. – Просто это единичные случаи, когда Заказчики берут на себя такую ответственность. Конечно же, мы не можем не знать, что тот или иной Заказчик взял над своим РИ опеку. Тем не менее, я не сторонник кулуарных бесед и слухов, поэтому предпочитаю говорить исключительно о деле. А вы… 24 часа в сутки быть рядом с РИ это требует немалой выдержки и смелости. Вы смелый человек, мистер Эклз. Вашим энтузиазмом можно восхищаться. Я могу понять ваше желание – быть в курсе происходящего. Разве что, хотел бы дать вам совет, не сочтите за фамильярность – исключительно, как специалист, работающий в этой сфере двадцать лет - старайтесь не объединять в единый организм РИ и ребенка. Помните, что J19-782 всего лишь сторонняя вспомогательная система, он, конечно, играет одну из главных ролей, но с вами он связан исключительно контрактом, и не более. Иначе может случиться что-то нехорошее. И оно выйдет за рамки контракта, вследствие чего мы автоматически утрачиваем всякий контроль над ситуацией.  
\- Благодарю вас за совет, доктор Морган. Но, расскажите мне лучше, как дела у Джареда и малыша. Ребенок никак не дает о себе знать. Это нормально?  
\- Не переживайте. У вас нет поводов волноваться. Мы держим ситуацию под контролем, за изменениями в организме J19-782 следят врачи, он проходит все необходимые осмотры, мы оказываем ему вспомогательную медикаментозную поддержку. Все идет по плану. Это нормально для срока. Очень скоро все изменится, поверьте мне, и вы еще успеете удивиться этому. Некоторые дети очень скрытные, и ведут себя тихо до последнего. Некоторые – наоборот. Вы хотите, чтобы ребенок был связан с вами целиком и полностью, хотите, чтобы он был обособленной единицей, но пока вы не возьмете его на руки - это невозможно. Но, как я уже говорил, мы предоставляем нашим клиентам возможность следить за всеми манипуляциями, проделываемыми с РИ. Я думаю, что Стейси уже разобралась со всеми анализами, и вы можете поприсутствовать на осмотре, который будет проводить мой ассистент.  
\- Что, прям вот так?  
\- Нет, конечно, не напрямую. Через стекло. Они вас видеть не будут.  
\- Это… вам не кажется, что это как-то неправильно?  
\- Нет, конечно. Некоторые клиенты просто интересуются. Они имеют право быть сопричастными. Вы и за процессом рождения таким же образом можете следить.  
\- Я пока не думал на этот счет.  
\- У вас еще есть время, - доктор встал, снова протянул руку. – Я был рад вас видеть, мистер Эклз. Знайте, если у вас появятся вопросы или проблемы, можете обращаться в любое время. Сегодняшний отчет вам передаст Стейси. Она же покажет вам и все остальное. 

Джареда Дженсен нашел в указанной доктором Морганом палате. Он сидел на каталке в светло-зеленой бумажной пациентской накидке, и почти доставал ступнями до пола.  
У него были синие губы и чуть мутный взгляд. Дженсен поспешно присел рядом, тронул за плечо.  
\- Выглядишь отвратно. Все хорошо?  
\- Хорошо. Просто никак не привыкну, что они каждый раз выкачивают из меня по литру крови.  
\- Принести тебе воды?  
\- Нет, не надо, спасибо, - при упоминании воды Джаред сухо сглотнул, и вдруг устало опустил голову Дженсену на плечо, прикрыл глаза. - Это еще не все. Потом.  
Дженсен хотел спросить, как все прошло, но дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась уже знакомая медсестра. Приветливо улыбнулась Дженсену.  
\- Мне нужно отвезти J19-782 на подготовку к осмотру, - сказала она звонко, будто автомат, которому записала в память определенный набор фраз.  
Дженсен встал с каталки, посмотрел на Джареда. Тот тяжко вздохнул, и смиренно потеребил белый идентификационный браслет на запястье, который, видимо, выдавали всем пациентам на момент проведения процедур.  
Девушка вернулась через минут десять, сообщила, что отведет в комнату для наблюдателей. По дороге предложила кофе, потому что придется еще какое-то время подождать. Дженсен отказался – они бы еще поп-корн выдали! 

Комната для наблюдателей была вполне обычной – с двумя мягкими креслами, небольшим журнальным столиком, на котором были разложены разные журналы, проспекты и рекламки, предлагающие то самые лучшие и удобные подгузники, то экологически-чистые смеси, то услуги нянечек. Одно окно с опущенной рулонной шторой, отчего внутри стоял полумрак. Зато вдоль всей соседней стены располагалось большое стекло, открывающее взгляду соседнюю комнату.  
Прямо как в кино, - невесело подумал Эклз, пытаясь угадать: а с обратной стороны у них зеркало или что-то еще? Он прошелся от угла до угла, остановился, и все-таки уставился в вырубленное в стене окно.  
Соседняя комната пока была пуста. Достаточно светлая, но унылая - в самых классических традициях больницы: ширма, шкаф с медикаментами, маленький столик на колесиках с какими-то запечатанными инструментами, суднами и бутылками с чем-то прозрачным, большая лампа, высокая смотровая кушетка с регулируемыми подколенниками, какие-то аппараты, датчики, на стене плакат с врачом в маске, держащем на руках симпатичного пухлого малыша, рядом какой-то текст, но отсюда плохо читаемый.  
Рассматривая странную обстановку, Дженсен совершенно прозевал момент, когда комната наполнилась людьми. Человек в белом, видимо тот самый ассистент доктора Моргана, сначала изучал какие-то бумаги, потом подошел к столику, буднично щелкнул перчатками, поправил маску на лице.  
У Дженсена похолодело в груди. Неужели находится кто-то, кому это нравится? И неужели именно это называется причастностью к процессу и контролем ситуации? Сам он имел в виду совсем другое, а его поняли именно так.  
Джареда сначала бегло осмотрели, а потом он откинулся на кушетку, и устроился так, как предполагается. Его мяли, жали, ощупывали, совершенно механически перебирая пальцами по животу – так, будто он был не человеком, а куклой.  
Туда, куда въехали сначала два, затянутых в тонкую резину перчаток, пальца, а потом и третий, прокручивая, неласково щупая, Дженсен старался не смотреть.  
Состояние неустойчивого равновесия и вовсе рухнуло под ногами, как обвалившиеся прогнившие доски. Он никак не мог избавиться от вяжущего привкуса уверенности, что он занимается чем-то гадким. При чем, по собственной воле.  
И все-таки, он никак не мог отвести взгляд от того, что раньше совершенно не замечал и видеть не мог - низко под пупком едва различался острый холмик, странно непривычно натягивая смуглую кожу. Это было оно, но, настолько едва различимо, что рассмотреть в доскональности представлялось с огромным трудом.  
В какой-то миг ему показалось, что блуждающий беспомощными глазами по потолку и стенам Джаред, повернул голову и посмотрел прямо на него - глаза в глаза, словно мог его видеть.  
В комнате стало очень душно, и перед глазами поплыла густая чернь. Дженсен рванул ворот рубашки, метнулся к двери, задевая по пути ногой столик. Выскочил прочь, на свое спасение прямо к автомату с водой, набрал полный пластиковый стаканчик и залпом осушил его.  
Остаток времени он прождал в коридоре, откинувшись на стуле и прислонившись затылком к стене.  
Мимо смазанными пятнами двигались люди, доносились голоса, щелкали замки дверей, тонко позвякивали колеса каталок, что-то происходило, бурлило, жило, но Дженсен отключился, сам не осознавая, что задремал.  
Ему снился некто в маске с карапузом на руках, грохочущая каталка, пищащие приборы, Джаред на кушетке и чужие руки, которые трогали неправильно, совсем неправильно, которые хотелось откинуть прочь, не позволить дотрагиваться.  
А потом… а потом он внезапно дернулся, вытряхивая себя из дурного сна, мотнул головой, и больно ударился о стену. Перед глазами пошли оранжевые пульсирующие круги.  
Чья-то рука лежала на плече.  
Он проморгался. Медсестра стояла над ним склонившись, и держала за плечо.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - сказала она так, будто повторяла это уже как минимум в десятый раз. – Простите, вы в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Мы заставили вас ждать. Вы утомились? Может быть, вам нужна медицинская помощь? Вы очень бледный.  
\- Нет. Я просто на пару минут прикрыл глаза.  
Она понимающе кивнула, отточенным движением губ улыбнулась, и вручила папку с документами, где были все отчеты и анализы.  
\- Вот ваш отчет. А J19-782 ждет вас у выхода. Спасибо, что посетили нас. Если у вас будут вопросы, вы можете связаться с доктором Морганом. Телефон на последней странице.  
Она попрощалась, и шмыгнула в ближайшую дверь.  
Дженсен еще посидел пару минут, приходя в себя, быстро пролистнул отчет – там было все хорошо. 

*

 

До парковки с Джаредом они дошли молча. Дженсену, почему-то, не хотелось ни о чем говорить. Особенно о том, где он был и что произошло.  
\- Эй, - наконец услышал он знакомый голос. – Так ты откроешь, нет?  
Джаред с обиженным видом постучал по крыше автомобиля, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Я хочу сесть. Или мы так и будем тут стоять?  
Дженсен опомнился, нашарил в кармане брюк маленький пульт, нажал кнопку, отпирая машину. Они сели. Джаред пристегнулся ремнем.  
\- Ты уверен, что можешь вести, и мне с тобою не опасно ехать? Я тебя видел, ты спал в коридоре. Прям как студент-двоечник в самом углу аудитории на страшно скучном предмете. И зачем, спрашивается, тебе было нужно все это? Сидел бы спокойно дома, как и раньше.  
\- Нужно, - коротко ответил Дженсен, поворачивая ключ зажигания, нажимая на газ и выруливая со стоянки. – Я в порядке, просто немного задумался.  
\- О чем?  
Кажется, осадок от процедур, сделанных в клинике, медленно уходил, как и синеватая бледность с лица, и Джаред приходил в себя, обретая свойственную ему живость.  
\- Они делают тебе больно? – сам не ожидал от себя вопроса Дженсен.  
\- Они делают то, что должны и следят за тем, чтобы твоему ребенку было хорошо. Им нужно знать общее состояние, функционирование отдельных органов, и много чего еще. Они должны делать это для его же блага.  
\- В медики записался?  
\- Нет. Просто знаю. Вот же черт, - Джаред аж подскочил на сидении. – Я, наверное, теперь экзамен по течению мужской беременности сдать смогу, - усмехнулся он. - Только, вряд ли это как-то поможет мне в жизни. Ну, если я, конечно, не подпишусь на это снова.  
Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, и посмотрел на него серьезно и удивленно.  
\- Зеленый, - странно сказал Джаред, закусывая губу.  
\- Что?  
\- Уже зеленый, - пояснил Джаред, и ткнул пальцем в стекло.  
Сзади пронзительно засигналили, и Дженсен сообразил, что пока они стояли на перекрестке, включился зеленый свет, а он задерживает движение.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про то, что собираешься подписаться на это снова.  
\- Я не говорил, - мотнул лохматой башкой Джаред. – Просто, предположил. В обучающем центре нам говорили, что после одного раза большинство РИ так и остаются привязанными к клинике и не удаляются из кандидатской базы данных. Многие остаются до конца, пока могут состоять в И-Программе по показателям здоровья. Им больше ничего другого не остается.  
\- Ты не жалеешь?  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что пошел на все это.  
\- Какой смысл жалеть о содеянном?  
Джаред повел носом – из приоткрытого окна аппетитно пахло жареной картошкой. Он тоскливо посмотрел на проплывшую мимо вывеску «Макдональдса».  
\- Жрать охота – подыхаю, - с запредельной грустью сказал он. – Бургер бы сейчас – и чтоб майонеза, кетчупа и горчицы побольше, и стакан колы со льдом. А потом еще мороженого.  
Дженсен ему сочувствовал, но помочь ничем не мог.  
\- Прости, чувак, - сказал он, прибавляя скорость, чтобы быстрее объехать злополучный «Макдональдс». – Но бургеры в списке запрещенных продуктов – в них сплошной холестерин и еще всякое дерьмо, которое совсем не пойдет на пользу мелкому. Так что, даже не мечтай!  
\- Я знаю.  
\- А вот мороженое можно обеспечить, - Дженсен подмигнул, и свернул совсем в другую сторону. 

Они остановились у парка с аттракционами и небольшой детской площадкой.  
\- Только не говори мне, - не очень проворно выбираясь из машины, произнес Джаред, - что собираешься покатить меня на аттракционах. Я это не переживу, серьезно.  
\- Да нет же. Впрочем, если ты захочешь покататься вон на тех лошадках…  
\- Они сломаются. А еще мы перепугаем и лишим радости детей, которые стоят туда в очереди.  
\- Здесь просто вон в том синем фургоничике отличное мороженое. Самое лучше. Я ведь обещал.  
Джаред взял самую большую порцию в хрустящем вафельном рожке с малиновым соусом и двойной порцией маршмэллоу, которая улеглась огромной рельефной шапкой сверху.  
Дженсен ограничился одним ванильным шариком с шоколадной крошкой в пластиковом стаканчике.  
На счастье прямо напротив игровой площадки оказалась пустая лавка.  
Дети вокруг галдели, взбирались на горку, копошились в песочнице, раскачивались на качелях.  
Половина пастилы у Джареда ожидаемо скатилась с мороженого ему на джинсы. С огромным сожалением пришлось стряхнуть ее на землю.  
Мороженое стремительно таяло, предательски вытекало с другого конца рожка, и Джаред энергично работая языком, старался не проронить ни капли.  
Сидящему рядом Дженсену натурально не лез кусок в горло – он боялся подавиться.  
С другой стороны на небольшом импровизированном футбольном поле группа малышей гоняла мячик.  
\- Ты о своих собственных думал когда-нибудь? – негромко поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Джаред управился с мороженым и вытирал руки салфеткой.  
Он бросил на Дженсена короткий многозначительный взгляд, и тут же уперся глазами в песочницу, в которой ползала с розовым ведерком и желтой лопаточкой маленькая девочка лет четырех.  
\- О детях? – уточнил он. – Нет. Вообще никогда, - и принялся мять и без того скомканную салфетку. – Я же школу не так давно окончил, думал об университете. И, кроме того, я не знал… ну, что могу сам. О каких детях могла идти речь? Это, наверное, самый последний пункт в планах на ближайшее десятилетие.  
Дженсен молчал. Просто сидел, опустив голову, не шевелясь, бездумно пялился вниз, где коленка Джареда, торчащая из рваной обтрепавшейся джинсины, касалась его ноги.  
Шелохнулся воздух, и прямо Джареду под ноги прилетел яркий мяч. За ним прибежал раскрасневшийся лопоухий мальчонка, но потрусил в другую сторону дороги.  
Джаред подтянул мяч к себе ногой, поднял.  
\- Эй! – окрикнул он мелкого, взвесил мячик в широкой ладони, когда тот обернулся и близоруко сощурился.  
Мальчишка мигом очутился рядом, запыхавшийся, но счастливый. Маленькими ручками взял мяч за оба бока, смущенно бормотнул что-то, и ускакал обратно.  
\- Еще по порции? – со сдержанной улыбкой предложил Дженсен просто потому что впервые в жизни совсем не знал, что еще сказать.  
\- Нет. Лучше дома перекушу что-нибудь. Поехали домой, ладно?

*

Это было большой ошибкой – заходить в ту комнату, и смотреть через то стекло. Это Дженсен понял в тот же день, ночью, когда с пугающей внезапностью заработал себе бессонницу и приобрел калейдоскоп картинок и мыслей, сопровождающих его. Стоило только сомкнуть веки, как тут же накрывало.  
Теперь ночами он подолгу лежал без сна, ворочался, смотрел в потолок.  
Почти каждую ночь сидел до утра за компьютером, писал продолжение. Но оно двигалось очень медленно, крошечными шажками. Герои будто ленились, не хотели идти друг другу навстречу.  
Впервые у него было такое – он знал, почему работа не идет. Ему почти физически требовалось ее с кем-то обсудить, понять, в правильном ли направлении он двигается, в правильную ли сторону подталкивает героев.  
Ужасно глупо! 

Одним из вечеров Джаред очень осторожно попросился выйти на улицу. В смысле, не во двор, где проводил много времени, а на улицу за забор. Уверил, что ничего такого, и уходить не собирается.  
Дженсен давно уже понял, что играть роль строго Заказчика и запрещать что-либо, ограничивать не собирается. Без проблем позволил. Правда, подошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть.  
К топчущемуся на тротуаре Джареду подбежала смуглая чернявая девчушка, начала крутиться вокруг, как заводная, заулыбалась во все тридцать два зуба. Она подпрыгивала и вставала на носочки, энергично жестикулировала и что-то говорила. Джаред улыбался ей в ответ.  
Они разговаривали довольно долго – минут десять. Хотя спрашивала все больше девчонка – Джаред отвечал.  
А когда она принялась трогать ему живот, Дженсен почувствовал, как жжется внутри необъяснимая, и совсем ничем не подкрепленная ревность.  
Правда, Джаред тут же отступил на несколько шагов назад, сжался, и вытянул край толстовки аж почти до самых колен.  
Ну что ж, она вполне может быть той, о существовании которой в жизни Джареда Дженсен не знал, и не должен был знать.  
Еще до момента появления в этом доме Джареда, выискивая в сети всевозможную информацию по инкубаторской медицине и И-программе, среди всего прочего Дженсен вычитал и то, что Кандидаты, заносимые в волонтерскую базу данных, могут вообще придерживаться самых пуританских взглядов на жизнь. Они тоже могут иметь супруг, а создавать однополые союзы могут не хотеть вовсе. Ну а И-Программа… мало ли какие могут быть причины.  
Вот и эта парочка, кто знает, может быть, они копят на свадьбу своей мечты?  
Эта мысль, почему-то, словно капля яда, внезапно начала разъедать изнутри.  
В конце концов, девчонка посмотрела на свои часы, что-то сказала, Джаред кивнул, совсем низко наклонился, та обняла его за шею, ткнулась губами в щеку, и побежала прочь.  
Джаред еще чуть-чуть постоял, глядя ей в след, а затем направился к дому. Когда он вернулся, Дженсен подчеркнуто равнодушно спросил:  
\- Твоя девочка?  
\- Что? – не понял рассеянный Джаред, и свел брови.  
\- Там, - терпеливо объяснил Дженсен, указав на окно. – Ну, твоя подружка. В смысле, невеста?  
\- Сандра? Н-нет! – отчего-то слишком уж энергично мотнул головой Джаред, и голос у него зазвенел. – Подруга, да – мы общаемся. Но у нас с ней ничего нет. Мы в школе учились вместе. Она в обучающем центре клиники работает. Просто проведать приходила.

* * * 

Дженсен вертел в руках стопку бумаг и никак не мог решить стоит ли просить об этом Джареда. Никогда прежде он никого не просил о подобном, он вообще никогда этого не делал. Как-то не было нужды. Но, как однажды сказал ему Джаред: "всегда бывает первый раз".  
С Джаредом у него вообще, кажется, очень многое было впервые…  
\- Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? – все-таки собрался он с силами, и поинтересовался, отыскав Джареда на кухне.  
\- Да. О чем? – тот сидел на стуле, подогнув под себя одну ногу, болтал ложкой в пластиковом стаканчике с йогуртом, и со скучным видом листал газету.  
Дженсен протянул ему стопку листов, которые распечатал утром.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это продолжение. Помнишь, мы говорили с тобой? Я тут набросал кое-что, но мне кажется… в общем, мне хотелось бы знать твое мнение. Вообще, конечно, это еще и не книга совсем, так, разбежавшиеся по углам мысли, и там есть пропуски. Поэтому, если откажешься, я пойму. Кому хочется возиться в ахинее, написанной ненормальным писателем.  
\- Эй, полегче! – Джаред энергично цапнул стопку бумаг, пробежался глазами по первым строчкам. – С чего это ты считаешь свои тексты ахинеей? Так это [i]то[/i] самое продолжение? Ты все-таки его начал, да?  
\- Ну да. Начал. Я подумал и понял, что да, ты совершенно прав, нельзя оставлять героев просто так – порознь. Они не для этого встретились, чтобы потом разбежаться по разным мирам. Если ты чем-то дорожишь, то надо держаться за это крепко-крепко, а если будет необходимость - бороться.  
\- Верно, - Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь, и заложил за ухо упавшую на лоб прядь, продолжил читать.  
\- Слушай, если что-то будет не понятно, спрашивай.  
\- Я пойму. Черт, крутая штука! Мне кажется, процесс создания всегда немного интереснее конечного результата. Автор там еще иногда спотыкается и чертит контурами возможные действия. Ты видишь, как текст появляется на свет.  
\- Так ты согласен прочесть?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Мне бы хотелось знать, что ты думаешь о дальнейшем развороте событий. У меня иногда ощущение, что я в тупике. И они в тупике. Кажется, мне нужен консультант.  
\- Я?  
\- Ты.  
\- Спасибо за доверие. Я прочитаю обязательно, - спрыгивая со стула и салютуя стопкой бумаг, пообещал Джаред.  
Ну что ж, если пообещал, то сделает! В этом Дженсен даже не сомневался.

*

Утро привычно началось с кофе.  
А Джаред выходить из своей комнаты не спешил.  
Пять минут. Десять.  
Странно. Соней он никогда не значился, а уж на завтрак - после того, как тошнота ушла - всегда торопился впереди планеты всей.  
Дженсен внезапно осознал, что привык завтракать вдвоем с ним, обсуждать что-то, спорить, болтать на всякие глупые темы, подкалывать друг друга, либо просто молчать – не важно. Одному, уставившись тупо в тарелку, есть не хотелось. Даже аппетита не было.  
Пришлось идти, звать.  
В комнате Джареда не оказалось. Дженсен выглянул во двор – там тоже в пределах видимости никого не наблюдалось. Зато пропавший нашелся в гостиной. На диване. Спящий. В обнимку с измявшимися вчерашними листами.  
Диван ему был катастрофически мал, и поэтому, скрутившийся в клубок и поджавший под себя ноги Джаред, напоминал сейчас креветку.  
Ну что тут еще сказать? Возмутительно, и только! Конечно, это очень лестно, что он зачитался его выдумками, но вот дрыхнуть тут, скрючившись… вряд ли это полезно ребенку.  
Хорошо еще, что Данниль на выходные уехала к родителям. Иначе застань она такую картину, ее возмущениям было бы не миновать. При чем больше исключительно из принципа, нежели из-за беспокойства.  
Дженсен подошел, наклонился, легонько тронул плечо.  
\- Эй!  
Джаред тут же дернулся, как от пущенного по телу тока, листы с шелестом ухнули на пол, разлетелись, хрустнули затомившимися углами.  
\- Джей! Тихо, это я.  
Джаред сонно заморгал, силясь понять, в чем дело и что произошло, вскинул голову, распрямил ноги, тут же ударился пятками о подлокотник, глухо ахнул, и перекатился с бока на спину, инстинктивно накрывая широкой ладонью живот, будто защищая.  
От этого нехитрого, но одновременно глубоко интимного жеста Дженсена неожиданно прошило мурашками.  
\- О, черт, - Джаред же в следующее мгновение схватился за поясницу, спустил ноги на пол, неуклюже уселся, хрустнул затекшей шеей.  
\- Вот-вот, - подтвердил Дженсен. – Я тебя по всему дому ищу. Ты тут всю ночь, что ли, спал?  
Джаред, щуря слезящиеся глаза, глянул через плечо в светлый проем окна.  
\- Выходит, что да. Я читал. Случайно уснул, не заметил, как вырубился. Дженсен, тут вчера кое-что… короче, я… - зачастил он густым со сна голосом.  
\- Потом расскажешь, чем так у меня зачитался. А сейчас в ванную и завтракать. Нашел же место для сна!  
После утренней побудки Джаред пол дня ходил какой-то шальной, сшибал углы, сидел на ступеньках крыльца, ведущего на задний двор, и почти ничего не говорил.  
За завтраком Дженсен осторожно попробовал все же поинтересоваться о прочитанном, но Джаред так увлеченно намазывал на тост плавленый сыр (который потом так и оставил на тарелке), что ничего кроме: «Круто! Мне очень понравилось!» не сказал.  
Ну, не клещами же из него тянуть, в самом-то деле.  
Это ужасно расстроило. Глаза защипало от обиды. Почему-то даже захотелось включить компьютер, и удалить все написанное на хрен. Дженсен малодушно пожалел о содеянном - вообще не нужно было забивать парню голову, просить о чем-то. Справлялся как-то раньше сам. А устраивать весь этот цирк ради того, чтобы услышать фразу "мне очень понравилось!" глупо. 

Истинная причина этой рассеянности и отрешенности открылась вечером. Именно тогда случилось «это». Дженсен так и не подобрал подходящие слова, чтобы найти этому название, но это было нечто неожиданное и такое долгожданное одновременно.  
Джаред сам постучал в дверь его комнаты, застыл на пороге.  
\- У тебя что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Вернее, да. Только не у меня. У тебя.  
Джаред переступал ногами, будто пол под ступнями был раскаленным камнем.  
\- [i]Он[/i]… Ты сам просил, помнишь? Правда, я не уверен. Ну, в общем, он шевелился.  
\- Серьезно? Когда? Сейчас?  
\- Нет. Вчера вечером, - виновато отвел глаза Джаред. – Когда я читал.  
\- И как? На что это похоже?  
\- Не знаю. Странно.  
\- Он толкался?  
Джаред отрицательно покачал головой. Сказал без особой уверенности:  
\- Я бы не назвал это так. Скорее – тихо копошился. Очень тихо. И осторожно. Немного щекотно. Больше не знаю, как объяснить.  
\- Можно мне потрогать?  
На секунду Дженсену показалось, что Джаред сейчас развернется и сбежит – такое у него было лицо. Во взгляде мелькнула тревога, на щеках выступили пятна.  
Но нет, он остался стоять, где стоял, только зубы стиснул.  
\- Да. Правда, я не уверен, что ты что-то почувствуешь. Я и сам-то едва различил. Я, собственно, потому и промолчал, что это было поздно вечером – пару раз. А потом целую ночь и целый сегодняшний день – ничего. Я все думал, что оно повторится, и тогда я скажу, но пока тихо. Может, я ошибся?  
\- Но я бы все равно хотел…  
\- Хорошо.  
Он не стал ничего делать, чтобы облегчить доступ – ни расстегивать рубашку, ни задирать футболку. Просто стоял, и ждал.  
Дженсен, честно говоря, не знал, как поступить лучше – хотелось кожей к коже, максимально близко, что б никаких ненужных барьеров. Но все-таки он решил не просить Джареда, а попробовать как есть – через ткань.  
Пока Дженсен умащивал ладони на животе, пробовал найти место, почувствовать и прощупать, Джаред сопел ему в ухо.  
\- Это ты дрожишь?  
\- Я не дрожу.  
\- Ты весь трясешься, и я никак не могу понять – ты это или ребенок…  
Тогда Джаред напрягся, и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Стал похож на натянутую пружину. Попробуй у такого что-нибудь нащупай, живот и без того казался слишком тугим, а сейчас и вовсе сделался неподатливым.  
\- Можешь отвлечься? – предложил ему Дженсен. – Я ведь не тебя напрямую буду трогать. А его.  
\- Легко сказать, – сдавленно фыркнул Джаред. - Ай, черт, это уже не совсем живот! Выше!  
\- Извини, - смущенно попросил Дженсен, и чуть сдвинул руки. - Ну давай, мелкий, скажи, что ты здесь и слышишь.  
Джаред насмешливо хрюкнул и закусил передними зубами губу.  
\- Чего ты ржешь?  
\- Ты еще встань на колени, и прижмись губами, как делают в низкосортных сериалах, типа, чтоб там было лучше слышно, - от балды брякнул Джаред, и сильно пожалел, видя, что Дженсен почти готов это сделать.  
К счастью, тот передумал. Вместо этого мстительно спросил:  
\- Твои тайные фантазии?  
Джаред подчеркнуто равнодушно отвернулся.  
\- Зря ты так, я читал, они все слышат.  
\- Ну, если ты ждешь, что он споет тебе гимн, то это вряд ли. Во-первых, потому что не умеет, а во-вторых, потому что оттуда ему неудобно. На крайний случай все, что от него можно ждать – это морзянку. Но пока он и ею не пользуется.  
\- Помолчи, ладно? Ты мне мешаешь.  
Джаред затих, и прекратил ворчать и вздрагивать при каждом касании. И как не странно, отогнул угол рубашки, чтобы не мешала.  
Подумать только, это первый раз за все время, когда он трогает его. В смысле, не Джареда, а ребенка. И очень хотелось, чтобы он все-таки отозвался. Потому что, не справедливо получается – Джаред знает, ощущает, а сам он все еще нет.  
От кожи к ладони шло тепло, концентрировалось в центре, бежало по пальцам. Но больше ничего не ощущалось. Никакого движения, никаких толчков.  
В тот вечер сказки не случилось. Как Дженсен не прислушивался, не скользил нервно пальцами по телу, не подходил с другого бока, так и не смог разгадать заветный ритм внутренней жизни. Кроха затаился и на уговоры не поддался.  
Уходя к себе, Джаред пообещал сразу же, как только это повторится, дать знать.  
У Дженсена мелькнула в голове шальная мысль – не отпускать, попросить остаться здесь, вдруг так сильно желанное произойдет ночью? Но не смог, не нашел в себе силы. Просить парня, с которым так долго и непросто натягивал нить общения, остаться на ночь рядом – что-то запредельное. Джаред не поймет, и снова захлопнет раковину. А этого очень не хотелось. 

Пару дней ничего не происходило. В итоге Дженсен устал жить ожиданием, устал прокручивать в голове только одну единственную мысль, и решил, что Джаред просто ошибся. Это успокоило и стало много легче.  
А однажды вечером во время ужина Джаред вдруг дернулся, звякнул тарелкой, вскочил со стула – совсем как в те времена, когда мучился тошнотой, но побежал не прочь, а ураганом обогнул стол, схватил Дженсена за руку, и все так же молча, прижал к своему животу, заставил скользнуть пальцами под резинку пижамных штанов.  
Странная была картина. И Дженсен, наверное, успел бы ей удивиться, если бы под пальцами не дрогнуло живое.  
Джаред сместил его руку чуть в сторону, стараясь успеть уловить еще одно движение, переместившееся левее, и не разжимая хвата, спросил:  
\- Ну?  
\- Это он? - от волнения сердце прыгало у горла.  
\- Да. Неужели совсем не почувствовал?  
\- Немного. - Дженсен только сейчас додумался положить зажатую все это время в другой руке вилку на стол. - Совсем немного, но было.  
\- Он маленький еще совсем, - попробовал оправдать несмелые «приветы» ребенка Джаред. – Крошечный. Вот ему и сложно пока достучаться.  
Широко улыбаясь, он так и держал руку Дженсена у себя на животе, и немало этому не смущался, забывшись.  
\- Правда, это здорово?  
У Дженсена как-то внезапно кончились слова, рука словно приклеилась к чужому телу – не хотелось ее убирать. Он понимал, что надо что-то сказать, но не мог. Сидел и заморожено хлопал глазами. Под собственной ладонью только что ощущалось непостижимое, а теплая и чуть влажная рука Джареда поверх его собственной успокаивала.  
\- Почему он опять притих? Почему больше не шевелится?  
\- Да нет, шевелится. Он там почти постоянно только это и делает. Просто мы пока не все чувствуем. Он там, как в космосе – в свободном полете.  
\- Ага, и в скафандре, - сыронизировал Дженсен и пошевелил онемевшими пальцами.  
\- Кретин, - рассмеялся Джаред и неловко выпустил руку. – Не издевайся!  
Остаток вечера они провели на диване перед телевизором, Джаред, поставив одну подушку вертикально, а вторую подоткнув под спину, дремал, Дженсен бездумно щелкал пультом, сменяя каналы и выключив при этом звук. Просто наблюдал за скачущими, как саранча, картинками, и никак не мог избавиться от тревожно-счастливого иррационального чувства. Он, отправлявший своих героев множество раз на необитаемые планеты, выдумывавший им новые миры, сейчас никак не мог найти объяснение происшедшему.  
В момент, когда на экране какой-то совсем трехнутый на всю голову мужик практически голыми руками ловил за острый хвост акулу, Джаред проснулся. Хватанул ртом воздух, бережным движением огладил живот, поспешно вытянул согнутую ногу, потом снова согнул, сомкнул пальцы на лодыжке.  
\- Где больно? – забеспокоился Дженсен, и придвинулся ближе.  
\- Нигде. Просто ногу свело. Бывает.  
Он поерзал, угнездился поудобнее прямо под боком у Дженсена, и уставился в экран, силясь понять, что там происходит и почему нет звука.  
\- Кто-то обещал вместе посмотреть спортивный канал.  
\- Прости, уснул.  
Джаред потянулся за пультом – смотреть на картинку без звука желания не было никакого.  
\- Слушай, хотел спросить. Это так странно, наверное, когда он это делает. Как ты себя теперь при этом ощущаешь?  
Джаред подумал пару секунд, и почему-то грустно улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть. И чувствую себя... ну очень по-бабски, что ли. Но им, девчонкам, наверное, тогда было в разы проще, они же девчонки, им положено и можно: рыдать, истерить, разговаривать с животом. А тут… все так необычно, будто бы я уже не я. Не знаю, что на это ответить.  
\- Ты разговариваешь с животом?  
Джаред опешил. Вот те на! Недавно самолично над этим постебался, а сейчас сам попался в свою же ловушку.  
\- Я? Н-нет! – Джаред подскочил на подушках и выронил пульт на ковер. – Это к слову. Слушай, я балбес, не рассказал тебе о прочитанном. Прости!.. 

*

Внутри поселилось новое горячее чувство переполненности. Джареда хотелось отблагодарить. С детской наивностью и дурацким пафосом взять отдать весь мир, бросить к ногам, чтоб он делал с ним все, что захочет. Но Дженсен, к сожалению, такими масштабными сбережениями не владел, да и Джаред такой подарок, скорее всего, не принял бы.  
Просто хотелось оградить его от дурного, сделать так, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался, чтобы ему было хорошо.  
Ко времени вспомнилось - они с Джаредом из-за его внезапно начавшейся тошноты так и не попали на игру. Это стоило исправить.  
\- Прости, не могу, - сходу отказался Джаред, и тем самым разбил вдребезги все заранее выстроенные планы.  
\- Почему? Плохое самочувствие?  
Джаред отрицательно качнул головой, и как-то неловко склонившись, осмотрел себя. Эклз вслед за ним поступил так же – окинул взглядом с ног до головы: Джаред, как Джаред, привычный и знакомый – в длинной свободной футболке и мягких спортивных штанах, спущенных почти на самые бедра.  
\- Не понимаю. Тогда почему нет? – так и не смог он понять причину.  
Тот вздохнул и ответил через силу:  
\- Мне не в чем. Джинсы совсем перестали застегиваться, я в них не влезаю. А если очень-очень постараться – жмет и больно. Такие пытки вряд ли полезны ребенку.  
И только сейчас Дженсен понял, что уже который день видит его исключительно в одном и том же. Как же он сам раньше не сообразил?  
\- Почему ты молчал? – искренне удивился Дженсен. – Ты все время собирался в этом ходить?  
\- Оно вполне годится, - развел руками Джаред, не желая признавать обратное.  
\- Ни черта оно не годится. Клиника должна была обеспечить тебя всем необходимым, с какой стати они тебя так прокатили?  
\- В этом нет их вины. Они предлагают весь необходимый комплект еще в самом начале. Просто плата, как и за проживание в пансионате вычитается из гонорара. А у меня ведь и правда есть пока вот это. Ну зачем мне их шмотки, в самом-то деле, которые потом никогда не понадобятся? - выдавил жалкую улыбку Джаред.  
\- Так! – с деланным недовольством вздохнул Дженсен. Боже, ну достался же такой дурень! И вот как ему доверили ребенка? – С тобою все ясно. Поэтому, давай-ка шевели задом, и мы едем в магазин.  
Джаред замотал головой, красноречиво хмуря брови, и всем своим видом показывая, что никуда он не поедет. Наверняка сейчас выдаст уже известную песню, что ему просто не в чем выходить на улицу.  
\- Если джинсы не налезают, поедем прям так – плевать. Там переоденешься. И не надо на меня так молчать, горе ты ходячее! Не думал, что ты совсем такой безголовый.  
\- Мне нормально в этом.  
\- Вот в этом? – уточнил Дженсен с нажимом. – Конечно, ты никуда не сможешь выйти – выглядишь, как сбежавший с пижамной вечеринки. Но тебе же все равно необходимо будет куда-то выезжать – в клинику на анализы, хотя бы. Будешь ездить так?  
\- Рубашки на мне застегиваются, - упрямо прогундосил Джаред, но как-то совсем неуверенно и невнятно.  
Ну что с ним делать?  
\- Так это пока. Но и они потом не сойдутся, и ты перестанешь в них помещаться. Хочешь ходить здесь голым? – попробовал отшутиться Дженсен, и кажется, прогадал. По отношению к Джареду этот прием оказался совершенно тщетным, а вот у Дженсена предательски перехватило горло.  
\- Дженсен, у меня сейчас нет лишних денег на одежду. Тем более, [i]такую[/i] одежду – она вдвое дороже обычной.  
\- Ты не будешь ничего платить. И вычитать из твоего гонорара эту сумму я тоже не собираюсь.  
Джаред колебался.  
\- Я же не кольцо с бриллиантом собираюсь тебе покупать! Всего лишь какая-то пара шмоток. И вообще, не для тебя стараюсь. Если я скажу, что для меня принципиально, чтобы в моем ребенке с утробы воспитывали хороший вкус, и к одежде в том числе, это изменит ситуацию? 

Отыскать поблизости нужный магазин оказалось очень и очень непросто. Видимо, необходимость в них была минимальной – И-Программа обеспечивала своих клиентов сама, сотрудничая с проверенными и постоянными оптовыми поставщиками, а те, кто услугами Программы не пользовался, был в меньшинстве. Решением проблемы мог бы стать интернет-магазин, но там срок доставки колебался от трех до пяти дней, а Дженсен не хотел тянуть.  
Магазин удалось отыскать на другом конце города, при этом исколесив чертову уйму улиц. От жары и тряски Джареда снова укачало, пришлось делать передышку и идти покупать позеленевшему и притихшему парню минералку, потому что сам выходить он отказался.  
Из прочих магазин выделялся сразу – особенными манекенами в витрине, вывеской, а внутри разноцветными шариками и веселой расцветкой стен.  
Едва они зашли в стеклянные двери, к ним подскочила мило улыбающаяся блондинка с огромными синими глазами.  
\- Добро пожаловать! – сияя, будто подсвечиваясь изнутри лампочкой, проговорила она. – Вижу, у вас очень радостный повод заглянуть к нам в магазин! Поздравляю!  
Джаред топтался сзади, и жался к Дженсену плечом.  
\- Спасибо. Нам нужна одежда. Для него, - уточнил Эклз, кивнув в сторону Джареда, будто это было не очевидно. – Чтобы малышу ничего не давило и было свободно. Старая уже не подходит. Можете что-нибудь нам предложить?  
\- Я поняла. Конечно! У нас огромный выбор всего необходимого, - снова засветилась девушка. – Сейчас мы обязательно что-нибудь вам подберем. Какой у вашего супруга срок?  
Джаред позади как-то странно и натужно крякнул, будто ему пережали горло, и двинул Дженсена локтем в бок. За что тут же был приобнят за талию и обезоружен.  
\- Восемнадцать с половиной недель, - с достоинством сообщил Дженсен, повернул голову, и ткнулся носом Джареду в шею.  
Тот вспыхнул, напрягся и попробовал вывернуться из сильных рук.  
Девушка хихикнула, умиляясь трогательной возне семейной парочки. Совсем не удивительно, некоторые отцы просто не могут сдерживать нежные порывы даже на людях, в то время как их вторые половины страшно смущаются и совсем не одобряют милований у всех на виду. Видимо, эти двое были именно такими. Тут было все понятно без слов: тот, что постарше и чуть пониже – трясся над своим сокровищем, как над редчайшим и бесценным реликтом, второй, который с ребенком - всем своим видом показывал, что желает быть самостоятельной единицей и не нуждается в излишних сантиментах.  
Обычное дело.  
\- Какой стиль предпочитаете? – уточнила блондинка, когда будущие папаши прекратили возиться, и вокруг них снова воцарилась семейная идиллия.  
\- Обычный, повседневный, - массируя Джареду поясницу, ответил Дженсен.  
Если уж «играть роль», то на все сто, чтоб не придрались. Тем более, сам Джаред уже присмирел, и сопротивления больше не оказывал.  
\- Джинсы – несколько пар, рубашки, футболки. Что у вас еще есть?  
Вот тут девица села на своего конька, и забегав по торговому залу, начала тараторить:  
\- Костюмы: деловые, свадебные, черные, белые, серые, льняные, из чистой шерсти, шелковые. Комбинезоны, шорты, рубашки, безрукавки, водолазки, поло, свитера, верхняя одежда. Все предусматривает «интересное положение» папочки. Удобно, качественно, ничего не стягивает и не жмет. На спинке есть вот такая сборка, легко растягивается, когда животик увеличивается.  
При чем каждую вещь она снимала с вешалки, и непременно прикладывала к Джареду.  
В итоге было решено, что деловые костюмы ему просто ни к чему, свадебные – тем более, комбинезоны делают его похожим на сына фермера – не хватает только огромной соломенной шляпы, а от веселых шортов с пальмами и солнышками Джаред откачнулся, как от атомной бомбы.  
Устав от экспериментов, остановились на проверенном и самом простом – все на тех же джинсах и рубашках.  
\- Главное, чтобы было удобно.  
\- У нас все удобное, сэр!  
\- Тогда подберите нам еще что-нибудь легкое спортивное, - попросил Дженсен, - и несколько пижам, тоже, чтобы не пережимало нигде. И, пожалуй, пару теплых пуловеров – на всякий случай.  
\- Да-да, конечно! – не без облегчения вздохнула девушка. И обратилась к Джареду: – Я сейчас принесу вам подходящие модели для примерки. Только уточню ваш рост и размер. Пойдемте за мной.  
\- Ты надо мною издеваешься? – скривился Джаред, обернувшись на Дженсена. – За что ты мне таким образом мстишь?  
\- Заткнись, и просто получай удовольствие, - подтолкнул к девушке-консультанту его Эклз, а сам уселся на ярко оранжевый пуфик рядом с примерочными, выжидая.  
Джареду снова пришлось проявлять спартанскую выдержку, пока девчонка крутилась подле, стоять ровно, пока ему вымеряли длину ног, поднимать руки, чтобы позволить обхватить сантиметром талию.  
В конце концов, ему вручили целый ворох одежды, и отправили за ширму. Дженсен углядел отдел с обувью, и настоял еще и на кроссовках (на какой-то специальной и удобной подошве).  
\- В поясе есть эластичная резинка, а при помощи пуговиц и петель можно корректировать размер, - давала советы девушка, стоя рядом с примерочной, и выглядела страшно счастливой, будто это у нее ожидается прибавление. - Если вы с чем-то не разберетесь, зовите меня – я помогу!  
Ответом была лишь возмущенно шевельнувшаяся ткань. Ну и еще странное «ой», сопровождающееся глухим испуганным стуком – кажется, Джаред чем-то треснулся о стену кабинки.  
Когда с примеркой было покончено, парень за кассой сложил все покупки по пакетам, протянул Дженсену пластиковую карточку вместе с чеком, и бодро сказал:  
\- Спасибо за покупку. Здорового вам малыша! – а потом доверительно добавил: - Вы такая красивая пара, мы будем с удовольствием ждать вас снова, когда у вас будет ожидаться очередное пополнение в семействе.  
Джаред сгреб все пакеты в охапку, и дунул к выходу с такой скоростью, словно магазин грозился вот-вот взлететь на воздух.  
\- Это называется «пара шмоток»? – негодовал он, закидывая все барахло на заднее сиденье автомобиля.  
\- Пусть будет, - на лице у Дженсена была написана крайняя степень удовлетворенности. – Ты чем-то остался недоволен?  
\- Да! Мы не купили носки для беременных, - зло заметил Джаред. – Теперь считай, весь поход в магазин насмарку – я не переживу их отсутствие. Зачем ты вообще все это устроил?  
\- Что именно? – невинно качнул ресницами Дженсен, сделав вид, что без понятия, о чем идет речь.  
\- Не притворяйся. Ты прекрасно знаешь про что я. Зачем было устраивать эту комедию?  
\- Ты же сам все видел, она приняла нас за пару - сюда другие не приходят. Надо было подыграть девчонке. А что лучше было бы сказать: нет, мисс, вы ошиблись, знакомьтесь, это мой Репродуктивный Инкубатор J19-782, он идиот, потому что не приобрел заранее все необходимое, и вот мы перлись через весь город, и наконец-то вас нашли?  
\- По крайней мере, это было бы честно. А ты строил из себя шута.  
\- Она не догадалась, кстати. Значит, хорошо «строил».  
\- На актерский поступать не пробовал? Вдруг сделал бы себе умопомрачительную карьеру?  
\- Спасибо. Мне и так неплохо. Писатель тоже в какой-то мере актер, и тоже примеряет на себя сотни чужих жизней. Ну что, ты теперь, кажется, при полном параде и уже точно не увильнешь от моего предложения. Прошвырнемся до «Стейплс-центра»?  
\- Не стыдно тебе будет со мной таким на людях появляться?  
\- Садись в машину! – скомандовал Дженсен. 

*

Новая одежда пришлась очень кстати и ко времени, потому что теперь живот рос буквально по дням, набухал с чудовищной скоростью, и очертания его делались все заметнее.  
От этого Джаред мучился страшными болями в спине, его скручивало буквально до слез, он маялся, терпел, но Дженсен читал все по бесцветному измученному взгляду и неловким движениям.  
Доктор посоветовал специальные упражнения – пришлось заказать диск с целым комплексом оных.  
Теперь половину дня Джаред проводил на полу в гостиной перед телевизором, пробуя повторить то, что предлагали с экрана.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя прескверно и начинал серьезно опасаться за здоровье Джареда и свое собственное. Потому что, не ровен час, все это доведет до греха.  
Совершенно невыносимо было наблюдать, как Джаред, расположившись на ковре, стоит на четвереньках, как мягко прогибает поясницу, тем самым, выставляя аппетитный туго обтянутый тканью штанов зад, крутит бедрами, затем наоборот – выгибает спину колесом, плавно, как кошка. Футболка оттопыривалась, оголяя тело, а между разведенными ногами виднелся покачивающийся, уже достаточно округлившийся живот, будто тянущий всем своим весом вниз.  
Хотелось дикого, ужасного: подобраться со спины, обнять за бедра, сдернуть резко - чтобы порвались с треском - эти мешающие штаны, заставить прогнуться посильнее, уложив грудью на мягкий ковер, и, черт побери, вставить. Вставить до конца, глубоко, отсчитывая пальцами на спине острые выступающие позвонки, услышать хриплые стоны. Хотелось целовать, катать по полу, очерчивать все выпуклости, изучать все впадинки на теле, забрать себе – всего. Чтобы было уже правильно, чтобы знать, что они оба – его. Безраздельно.  
Джареду же эти муки были, видимо, неведомы, он продолжал бессчетное количество раз повторять свои упражнения. Закрыв глаза, он не видел ничего, и просто слушал: четкий размеренный, как удары метронома, голос с экрана. Тренер просил расслабиться, дышать и концентрироваться на работе мышц.  
А Дженсен, на ходу раскрывая ширинку, едва успевал добраться до ванной, чтобы помочь себе рукой, выворачивался наизнанку, изливался досуха, а потом долго смывал с рук скверный гадкий ужас, вытекающий из самого нутра вместе со спермой. 

* * *

Сделать заключение о том, что ничего такого особого с ним не происходит, Джаред опрометчиво поспешил.  
Еще как происходило!  
Во-первых, все от корней волос до кончиков ногтей чудовищно болело. Иногда настолько, что темнело в глазах, и он рисковал свалиться где-нибудь замертво. Редкие дни хорошего самочувствия были практически на вес золота и казались благословением свыше.  
Сразу вспоминался тот период, когда детское мягкое и гладкое тело стремительно становилось нескладным узловатым подростковым. Оно менялось, вытягивалось в длину, кости росли слишком быстро, а мышцы тянулись с тупой болью и едва не рвались.  
Казалось, что теперь тело тоже трансформируется, становится чужим, словно в чертовом низкопробном ужастике – нечто проникшее внутрь ничего не оставит в нем прежним.  
Джаред был готов дать руку на отсечение, что сначала его перекроят изнутри, а только потом снаружи, сделают неузнаваемым даже для самого себя. И однажды, подойдя к зеркалу, он поймет, что больше себе не принадлежит.  
Во-вторых, постоянно хотелось какой-то гадости. Просто до кровавых кругов перед глазами - тот странный случай, когда не покидает чувство, что если он не получит желаемое, то пойдет убивать за кусок ванильного кекса, намазанного горчицей.  
Сон тоже особого удовольствия не приносил – вдруг делалось то слишком жарко, то холодно, судорогами схватывало ноги, а страшные сны заставляли вскакивать посреди ночи, обливаясь липким холодным потом. По утрам тряслись руки, не слушались ноги.  
Маленькое невидимое существо оказалось коварным и способным менять мир вокруг себя.  
Но это все можно было как-то пережить. Настоящий ужас начался тогда, когда вкус еды внезапно потерялся, сменился постоянно преследующим омерзением. Даже вода, казалось, теперь приобрела гадкий привкус, от которого пробирало до кишок. Сладкое становилось горьким, горькое кислым, а кислое безвкусным, вид еды отталкивающим, а запах – противным.  
Его выворачивало всем до последнего, стоило съесть хоть малость, а когда становилось нечем – тошнило желчью.  
Врачи смотрели на него, как на подопытную мышь, вытягивали по целому шприцу крови, их касания заставляли постоянно чувствовать боль, будто напоминая, что самое основное еще впереди.  
Былые краски, вкусы и интересы потеряли свою привлекательность. Не хотелось есть, спать, да и такая жить тоже не особо привлекала. Иногда ночью, закрывая глаза, он не был уверен, будет ли в силах открыть их поутру.  
Но справиться было необходимо. Нужно только перетерпеть.  
Джаред уже привык и убедил себя мыслью, что внутри обосновалось не иначе, как жаждущее его смерти маленькое чудовище. Вот назло ему-то он и выплывет. Хотя бы потому, что этого малыша нужно тащить за собою – живого и невредимого.  
Все изменилось внезапно, свалилось, как гром среди ясного неба, застав Джареда абсолютно неподготовленным, испугало не на шутку.  
Мир обретал забытые цвета, возвращал себе вкусы, и сбавлял угрожающие жизни обороты.  
В тот вечер он, развалившись на диване, читал черновик будущей книги Дженсена, когда что-то внутри будто перекатилось из одного угла в другой. Едва заметно, но ощутимо – странной щекоткой внизу.  
Абсолютно незнакомые ощущения прежде.  
Он отложил стопку бумаг, и поспешно задрав рубашку, уставился на открывшуюся полоску живота - до этого момента он, будучи как-то почти неразличимым, стал в разы заметнее. Злополучный холмик дрогнул, и с одной стороны внезапно выдался вперед, выгнулся живой неровностью, а потом так же неожиданно исчез.  
Черт!  
Джаред положил ладонь на то самое место, где только что шевельнулось, огладил и замер.  
\- Дерешься? – сам не ожидая, зачем-то спросил он вслух.  
Там ответили не сразу, будто раздумывая – стоит ли. Но вскоре из нутра отозвались новой щекоткой и совсем тихим ленивым копошением, извиняясь.  
Губы сами собою растянулись в улыбке, затопило тревожным удивлением. Джаред пытался выровнять дыхание, и просто переступить через это острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, на которое лично он не имел никакого права.  
Но не мог.  
\- Ну, привет, мелкий, - не убирая руки и не отрывая взгляда, сказал он.  
И тем самым нарушил правило, идущее первым пунктом в контракте: «не обращаться к плоду никак и никогда, реагировать только на явно угрожающие здоровью изменения и реакции в организме».  
Но контракт существовал где-то далеко, за границами его персонального мира, выстраиваясь сухими черными буквами на бумаге.  
А здесь… теперь Джаред точно знал – он есть.  
Сложнее всего было решить – сообщать ли об этом Дженсену. Первый порыв был очень странный и неправильный – ничего не говорить вообще, промолчать, оставив необычное чудо только себе, не делить ни с кем.  
И сразу же пришло отвращение к самому себе. Не просто же так Дженсен Эклз (как оказалось, талантливый писатель, неглупый собеседник и просто приятный человек) притащил его сюда, и стоически терпит день за днем эту обузу, взгроможденную на свои плечи.  
Пришлось все рассказать, превозмогая страх того, что после этого сказка рассыплется, чудо, освобожденное от хрусткой блестящей бумаги, извлеченное из яркой коробки перестанет быть чудом.  
Пока ладони осторожно ездили по бокам и животу, Джаред сорвано дышал Дженсену в ухо – потому что тот слишком уж близко придвинулся. Он изо всех сил пытался включить воображение, представить вокруг пальмы, пенистые волны и белоснежный песок, взрывающиеся звезды и атаку инопланетян на землю - все что угодно, только бы отвлечься от осознания того, что чужие руки щупают тело.  
Не получалось.  
Чужие руки щупали тело, отчаянно искали родное, принадлежащее только ему.  
Но Джаред зря волновался и переживал – чудо никуда не делось, оно было здесь, совсем рядом. С ним, с каждым днем все чаще давая о себе знать, иногда легонько касалось изнутри, иногда билось в стенки живота и кувыркалось, иногда делало больно, а иногда очень хорошо.  
Впервые за долгое время Джаред даже оставаясь один, не чувствовал себя одиноким. Наоборот, хотелось укрыться от посторонних глаз, и просто быть.  
Каждую ночь, ложась спать, Джаред запрещал себе думать о нем, и все равно желал ему спокойной ночи. Читал ему книжки – про себя, правда, но с полной уверенностью, что он все слышит.  
\- Почитать тебе папину книжку? – на полном серьезе интересовался он. – Когда-нибудь он, конечно, сам будет читать тебе их. Вслух. Ну или сам научишься, и будешь им гордиться. А пока это буду делать я.  
Джареду отчего-то казалось, что малыш, непременно, засыпает вместе с ним, и просыпается тоже. Поэтому на ночь ему можно рассказать сказку или почитать, а утром накормить до отвала. Он думал обо всем этом, и становилось уже не так тяжело и больно.  
Хотелось придумать ему имя, чтобы тот привыкал и чувствовал себя спокойно и защищено. Но это было совсем нельзя.  
Во-первых, он не знал – кто это. Конечно, можно было подобрать имя, годящееся и для мальчика, и для девочки. Но это было не его право.  
Во-вторых, возникала необходимость каждое мгновение быть на чеку, говорить и трогать осторожно, остерегаться чужих глаз. Если кто-нибудь узнает, если Дженсен услышит… Нарушение контракта вряд ли сыграет Джареду на руку. Внутри предмет заключения этого самого контракта. «Предмет», и не более. И это, конечно же, правильно!  
Только вот «предмет» делал все, чтобы им не являться.

* * * 

Джаред вечно куда-то пропадал, как кролик из шляпы фокусника, и так же неожиданно появлялся. Это несколько напрягало: то он был, и вдруг его уже нет.  
\- Ты меня избегаешь? – однажды поинтересовался Дженсен, не выдержав.  
\- Нет. Просто… хочется покоя.  
Возможно. Вряд ли Джаред стал бы врать. Наверное, для него это был такой период, когда не хочется с кем-то встречаться взглядами, сталкиваться локтями, вести беседы, думать, что ответить.  
И Дженсен не настаивал на своем обществе. Хотя, чего уж… хотелось до чертиков. Ему теперь стало казаться, что с его организмом тоже произошло что-то необъяснимое – он отчетливее стал улавливать запахи, слышать самые тихие шаги, высматривать едва различимые фигуры.  
Джаред как-то по-особенному совершенно одурманивающе пах – чем-то остро-сладким, стоило ему пройти мимо или просто появиться поблизости, тело отзывалось вполне предсказуемо: пересыхало во рту, плыла картинка перед глазами. Дженсен научился различать шаги Джареда, даже если тот старался ступать очень-очень тихо (тем более, последнее время у него все хуже и хуже это получалось). Раз за разом он выискивал его фигуру среди неподвижных теней, чтобы огладить взглядом ставшие привычными изгибы. Все это начинало походить на какое-то наваждение, и дело здесь было не только в крошечном существе, которое так трогательно оберегал Джаред.  
Он его действительно, оберегал. Старался не показывать, вести себя отрешенно, сдержанно, но лишь по одному взгляду можно было это разгадать. Стоило речи зайти о ребенке, Джаред менялся, теплел глазами.  
Он был странный, этот все еще незнакомый и неузнанный до конца мальчишка, подцепил на себя, как рыбу на крючок, просочился под кожу как вирус, и теперь всякий раз Дженсена лихорадило, стоило подумать о нем или увидеть.  
У Данниль были международные показы, отбор моделей на всех концах света, благодарности от модельеров и приглашения на закрытые вечеринки. Она летала, ездила, пропадала днями, неделями, возвращалась и неслась в офис – это был ее привычный излюбленный ритм, менять его в ее планы не входило.  
Иногда она появлялась на день-два, заезжала, меняла один чемодан на другой, и исчезала снова.  
Нельзя сказать, что такой ее распорядок жизни кого-то напрягал в этом доме. Уверившись окончательно, что хозяйка тут бывает не так уж и часто, Джаред осмелел, сделался спокойным и безмятежно радовался жизни. А это было очень кстати, в его-то положении!  
Он не сидел постоянно в своей комнате, крутился возле Дженсена, возился на кухне, делая себе огромную башню сэндвичей, потом набирал еще целую уйму еды и шел к бассейну, читать очередную книжку. Прочитывал одну, и легко и свободно несся в кабинет за новой, не боясь, что получит выговор. 

А одним из вечеров Дженсен нашел Джареда на кухне, рывшимся среди жестяных банок, стоящих на самой высокой полке – и чтобы их достать, ему даже не требовалось приподниматься на носки.  
На плите, гремя крышкой и пыхтя кружевным паром, гордо стояла пузатая кастрюля, из шкафчиков были извлечены на свет тарелки, пара мисок, еще всякая утварь и баночки с приправами.  
\- Что это ты тут творишь? – не без опасения поинтересовался Дженсен.  
\- Ужин творю, - признался Джаред, и, отыскав необходимую банку, с грохотом закрыл дверцу шкафчика.  
Поняв, что та закрылась слишком шумно, втянул голову в плечи, свел брови в жалобной извиняющейся гримасе.  
\- То есть, тебе прискучила моя стряпня?  
\- Заметь, я этого не говорил. Это ты сам выдумал. – Джаред увлеченно оценивал длину и толщину макаронины, вытащенной из банки. - Просто… просто мне захотелось. Могу я сам что-то сделать и помочь? Почему такие тонкие спагетти, кстати?  
\- Капеллини, - поправил Дженсен.  
Джаред демонстративно бросил макаронину обратно в банку:  
\- А спагетти?  
\- Кончились, наверное. Я не проверял в последнее время. Если тебе принципиально, могу сгонять в супермаркет, делов-то.  
\- Нет, не надо. Буду готовить эти.  
\- Так, - осмотрел поле деятельности Дженсен. – А на кухню ты, конечно, к себе никого не пускаешь? Ну, в качестве помощника.  
Почуяв неладное, Джаред уточнил с очаровательной непосредственностью:  
\- А что ты можешь предложить в качестве помощи?  
\- Себя.  
Джаред сделал вид, что раздумывает.  
\- Я могу быть су-шефом.  
\- Но руковожу процессом здесь я!  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Обещаешь, что не будешь лезть с советами и вносить коррективы? – не унимался Джаред, бросая быстрые легкие взгляды на Дженсена.  
\- Не буду, - сдаваясь, вскинул ладони тот.  
\- Тогда ладно.  
Что-то громыхнуло, оба от неожиданности вздрогнули, и обернулись. Вода кипела так яростно, что крышка скакала, как полоумная, а вода выплескивалась наружу.  
\- Ты макароны забрасывать будешь или так и оставишь воду выкипать? – сощурился Дженсен, стараясь не выдать улыбку. – И надень фартук. Живот ошпаришь!  
Джаред угрожающе замахнулся банкой, которую держал в руках.  
А через несколько минут все было подготовлено. Джаред – в фартуке (выглядя в нем одновременно нелепо и завораживающе) – крутился на кухне, практически вальсируя по ее периметру – от шкафчиков к холодильнику, от холодильника к раковине и столу, подбирал самый острый нож, готовил дуршлаг, выкладывал продукты. Дабы выбрать сковороду, он выдвинул самый нижний ящик, и стоя в весьма пикантной позе, долго рассматривал представленный ассортимент.  
А Дженсен как-то внезапно потерял весь интерес к приготовлению пищи, и только гулко сглатывал, размышляя, что если так пойдет и дальше, помощник из него получится фиговый.  
И как в воду глядел, потому что в следующий же миг задел солонку, та покатилась кубарем, жалобно звякнула соскочившей крышечкой, рассыпала по столу белую острую крупу.  
Дженсен выругался сквозь зубы, неловко начал сгребать соль в подставленную ладонь.  
\- Стой, стой! – подскочил к нему Джаред, осуждающе пихнул локтем в бок. – Ты что делаешь, так нельзя. Просыпанная соль к неприятностям. Надо сделать так, дай-ка, - подцепил в щепотку крупинки, швырнул через плечо.  
\- Ты что, еще и суеверный? Во всякую чертовщину веришь? – присвистнул Дженсен, ссыпая соль в раковину.  
\- Нет конечно, - Джаред отряхнул руки, по скулам у него растеклась слабенькая краска. – Ну просто, считается, что помогает, нечисть всякую отгоняет. Она к тебе уже со спины подкрадывается, а ты ее солью. Глупости, знаю, но, зачем нам неприятности, верно?  
Они помолчали, смели остатки соли со стола, и вернулись к ужину. Джаред начал перечислять:  
\- Так, нам нужна ветчина, лук, помидоры, перец, грибы, яйца…  
\- Яйца? – откручивая крышку от бутылки с оливковым маслом, удивился Дженсен. – Чувак, что это такое вообще будет? Ты уверен, что мы готовим ужин, а не ядерную смесь.  
Джаред стучал ножом по доске, ловко расправляясь с продуктами.  
\- Уверен. По-хорошему, вместо ветчины сюда бы копченую колбасу.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты так питался раньше, пока не переехал сюда. Может, обжарим каперсы, бросим несколько оливок в макароны, и получим быстрый и приличный ужин, м?  
\- А этот «не приличный»?  
\- Извини, но сочетание всех этих ингредиентов в одной тарелке заставляет мой желудок испугано сжиматься.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я не делаю пивной суп с хлебом, сыром и сметаной!  
Дженсен надул щеки, зажал ладонью себе рот, и очень живо изобразил, будто собирается искать, куда бы стошнить.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу! – расхохотался Джаред и погрозил ножом. - Сейчас вылетишь с кухни!  
\- Старик, да я вообще уже пожалел, что остался.  
\- Ты же еще не пробовал, - обиженно протянул Джаред, и выпятил нижнюю губу. – Вот, теперь надо обжарить, - он положил нож, облизнул палец, и протянул Дженсену миску с нарезанными овощами и ветчиной. – У нас в семье еще и не такое готовили. Я, конечно, не особо выдающийся кулинар, но, надеюсь, не совсем пропащий.  
Пока Дженсен помешивал лопаткой шкварчащую массу в глубокой сковороде, радуясь тому, что Джаред впервые за все время приоткрыл крошечную створку в свою жизнь, упомянув про семью, Джаред с видом самого занятого человека на свете, направился к холодильнику, но на полпути болезненно сморщился, схватился за бок и согнулся пополам.  
Дженсена нервно качнуло в сторону, он моментально забыл про содержимое сковородки, бросил масляную лопатку, и в два смазанных широких шага преодолел расстояние между ним и Джаредом.  
\- Эй, что случилось? – склонился над ним, взял за плечо.  
Джаред хрипло отдышался и ответил:  
\- Все ок. Просто он мне сейчас чуть пупок не развязал. Нехило врезал. И откуда такая сила, мелкий же совсем?  
\- Очень больно?  
\- Да нет, терпимо. Неожиданно просто – запрещенный прием. Я, в принципе, уже привык, что он там кувыркается, танцует или играет с моими внутренностями, но вот когда лупит внезапно и с замахом по жизненно важным органам – приятного мало.  
\- Черт, не пугай меня так. Чувствую себя уже полнейшим идиотом. Каждый раз, когда с вами что-то такое происходит, у меня едва сердце не останавливается.  
Дженсен помог Джареду разогнуться, осторожно подтолкнул в сторону, так, что тот уперся спиной в ребро холодильника, притерся близко-близко, но не очень-то получалось – живот мешал. Поэтому, в следующее мгновение просто вскинул руки, и притянул за шею ближе к себе, заставил склониться, ласково тронул губами острый угол подбородка, стремительно поднялся выше – ко рту, язык быстро, не оставляя времени опомниться, мазнул вдоль, раздвигая, раскрывая. Джаред ответил не сразу, но губами заинтересованно шевельнул.  
Дженсен жадно огладил бок, живот, скользнул рукой под смешно оттопыривающийся фартук, нащупал мягкую свободную резинку штанов – пальцы обожгло жаром, упругая ягодица идеально легла в ладонь.  
Джаред сорвано дышал Дженсену в рот, выдыхал сухие стоны, но перехватил запястье и отстранился только тогда, когда пальцы, рисующие на коже неведомые узоры, с копчика спустились ниже - забрались между ягодиц, туда, где было еще жарче.  
\- Дженс, это вряд ли то, что нужно нам всем, - глаза у него сделались, как у брошенной сломанной куклы. - Я и так делаю слишком многое неправильно.  
\- Что именно, Джаред?  
\- Все.  
Потом он повел носом и ахнул:  
\- У нас что-то горит. Твою же мать, у нас горит ужин!  
Дженсен обернулся и затейливо заматерился – горел не только ужин, полыхающий огнем в сковороде, на очень некстати оставленном рядом полотенце плясали языки пламени, тлела деревянная лопатка.  
\- Что ты стоишь? – взвился Джаред, подтягивая съехавший пояс штанов. – Мы же сейчас тут сгорим на хер!  
Пришлось обоим нестись со всех ног, сдергивать сковороду с огня, поспешно тушить пострадавшие вещи. Джареда к пламени Дженсен, конечно не подпустил, хоть тот и порывался – потолкались плечами, в итоге, ему досталась роль попроще, он разгонял дым, отчаянно размахивая руками и обгоревшим полотенцем, открывал окна.  
Можно считать, ужин удался на славу!  
После того, как гарь выветрилась, а глаза перестали слезиться, Джаред настоял на том, чтобы довести начатое до конца. Лучше бы он, конечно, имел в виду нечто другое, но Джаред все-таки имел в виду именно ужин – пришлось выбирать обугленные кусочки, сливать воду с изрядно разварившихся макарон.  
Надо признать, блюдо оказалось странным, но не столь ужасным, как казалось на первый взгляд. Ну, да, подгоревшим немного, конечно, но вполне съедобным, и даже вкусным.  
Причину мини-пожара оба предпочли не вспоминать, будто не было ничего. Они ужинали молча. Дженсен гонял по тарелке кусок гриба, и наблюдал из-под опущенных ресниц, как Джаред накручивает на вилку длинные нити макарон - они упрямо соскальзывали, путались, он снова их цеплял, и все повторялось снова.  
Может, завтра станет лучше?

*

Но на следующий день все стало только хуже.  
Вернулась Данниль – в самом наидурнейшем расположении духа. Это стало понятно, когда она прямо с порога скривила гримасу отвращения, окинув цепким недобрым взглядом Джареда, случайно попавшегося ей на глаза, и устроила Дженсену допрос с пристрастием, почему он до сих пор держит в этом доме Инкубатор. А потом еще долго не могла успокоиться, взывая к разуму супруга всеми возможными и невозможными способами.  
Джаред после этого забился к себе в комнату, и не высовывал оттуда нос.  
Дженсену после вчерашнего ужина на грудь, будто каменную плиту водрузили - она тянула к земле, мешала вздохнуть, каждый шаг давался с трудом, а тут еще Данниль крутилась под боком и своим нескончаемым трепом все усложняла.  
Вечером она улетала на открытие новой модельной школы в Сиднее, но Дженсену начинало казаться, что вечер так никогда и не наступит…  
\- Ты его еще не сдал?  
\- Это ты так соскучилась или у тебя острый дефицит претендентов, кого можно поиметь в мозг?  
\- Очень смешно. Я думала, что ты уже одумался и отослал Инкубатор обратно. Ты до самого конца намерен его здесь держать? Это ненормально.  
\- Ненормально ни разу не поинтересоваться, как все проходит, ни разу не заглянуть в отчет из клиники, - ответил с горечью, но внушительно Дженсен. - Скажи, тебе вообще интересно, как движутся дела, сколько малыш прибавил в весе, какие решения предложил дизайнер для детской?  
\- Если бы что-то пошло не так, мне бы сообщили, верно? Кстати, ты что, уже пригласил дизайнера? Надеюсь, хотя бы заглянул в его портфолио?  
Данниль мерила шагами гостиную, энергично жестикулировала, перевернула попавшийся под горячую руку торшер, расколотила декоративную фарфоровую статуэтку, и вообще была крайне раздражена. Все, что она успела увидеть по приезду, ей не понравилось.  
\- Мне просто хочется знать, когда он родится, ты собираешься вести себя так же?  
\- У меня каждый день на пол года вперед расписан, а ребенок пока не родился, и я не вижу ничего преступного в нежелании созерцать постороннего парня в своем доме. Ему совсем не обязательно быть так близко к нам.  
\- В [i]моем[/i] доме.  
\- Уже даже так? – Данниль всплеснула руками. - Ох ты черт, Эклз, я знаю тебя тысячу лет, и я ни с чем не спутаю этот взгляд! Если это то, о чем я думаю, то должна констатировать, что ты влип по-крупному. Я, конечно, понимаю, что мальчишка сильно усложняет тебе жизнь - оказался такой сладкой карамелькой. Даже на мой вкус он очень ничего, а не выгляди он так кошмарно, то был бы вообще лакомым кусочком. Но зачем же так явно? У тебя словно бегущая строка на лбу – «хочу засадить беременному парню, которого я поселил в своем доме». Фу! – Данниль вздернула острыми плечами. - Подумать не могла, что у тебя все так плохо. На извращения потянуло, нормальные люди тебя уже не заводят? Он в курсе, что помимо всего прочего, от него требуется подставить заказчику задницу? Интересно, он согласится? Предлагать не пробовал? Хотя нет, думаю за отдельную плату он не откажет. Поделишься потом ощущениями, вдруг в этом, и правда, что-то есть?  
\- Заткнись! – попросил Дженсен с неожиданной злостью. - И не ори так. Ты глухого услышать заставишь, - он в два прыжка оказался подле нее, схватил за руки, пару раз тряхнул, как куклу. – Ради бога, уезжай уже в свою Австралию! Может быть, усыновишь там коалу? Потому что вижу, что ребенок тебя не особо интересует.  
Данниль вывернулась из его хватки, быстро поднялась наверх и заперлась в своей спальне – громыхала дверцами шкафов, стучала каблуками, что-то колотила. А Дженсен, сам не зная зачем, достал из бара бутылку «Джонни Уокера» и, проигнорировав необходимость стакана, обосновался в гостиной. Бутылка оказалась спасительной – стоило только приложиться к горлышку, и сделать несколько жадных глотков, как в голове поплыл приятный туман, прессующийся в стену, отгораживающую от Данниль, от неправильного мира, даря лукавую летучую свободу.  
Однако и туман не спас, когда Данниль появилась снова, какая-то чужая, с бледным матовым лицом, болезненно блестящими глазами, остановилась над Дженсеном, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне, если честно, все равно, но ты этим думаешь занимаешься в мое отсутствие? – сказала она наконец, и кивнула на бутылку. – Опустошать бар?  
Дженсен поболтал остатками спиртного на дне бутылки, сам удивился, как быстро и незаметно кончилось питье. В голове тихо гудело. Циферблат часов показывал без четверти восемь.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, твой хваленый психотерапевт ошибся – в нашем случае ребенок вряд ли что-то изменит, - облизнул иссохшиеся губы Дженсен. - Данниль, давай закончим все-таки то, что собирались? Бумаги на развод все еще у моего адвоката.  
Данниль помолчала немного, глядя на супруга сосредоточенно и хмуро.  
\- Хочешь разрушить все не только себе, но и мне? Рехнулся, обкурился, перепил, недотрах? Ты этого не сделаешь, Эклз! Я этого не допущу. Если тебе плевать на себя, то моему агентству это ни к чему! Мои дела пошли в гору, я столько времени этого ждала, добивалась потом и кровью, вкладывала силы, срывала ногти и ломала зубы, живьем жрала конкурентов… Мне ни к чему сейчас перешептывания за моей спиной среди завистников и заголовки в газетах о разводе. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько причин придумают гребаные журналисты?  
\- Вдвойне показательно, что при всем при этом ты заботишься о своей репутации и думаешь об агентстве, а не о ребенке, - с обессиленной неприязнью заметил Дженсен. – Очень в твоем стиле. Но признайся, что ты если не мечтала, то хотя бы думала о разводе. Я знаю, ты, конечно, по собственному желанию бумаги никогда не подпишешь, ты хорошая послушная дочка, да, Дани? А какая образцовая дочь будет расстраивать папочку? Кстати, помнишь ту статью, которую ты притащила: «Ученые доказали, что самые крепкие и стабильные браки по взаимовыгоде»? У тебя никогда не возникало желания засунуть этот журнал автору той статьи в глотку?  
Данниль промолчала.  
\- Это все неправда.  
\- Не забывай, я тут не одна такая, - заметила Данниль с непередаваемым сарказмом. - Кое-кто тоже строил из себя чертовски хорошего сына. Слияние компаний можно было бы провести и без нас, но папочки захотели именно так – скрепили свадьбой сделку. Полагаю, твоему просто очень не хотелось отыскать однажды своего драгоценного сыночка в каком-нибудь сортире в обнимку с черт знает кем. А тут была такая удобная партия: мы чуть ли не с пеленок друг друга знали, наши мамочки в одном салоне делали педикюр, папаши одинаково повернуты на своем деле, и я хвостом таскалась за тобою со школьной скамьи, звала к себе помогать с уроками.  
\- Да, твои успехи в учебе были ни к черту.  
\- Ну да, в библиотеке и литкружке с утра до ночи я точно не сидела. Зато многие модельные агентства готовы были на все, чтобы меня заполучить. А ты, как полагается лучшему другу, защищал меня от особо назойливых поклонников, и с тобою можно было просто говорить – при этом ты не пялился на сиськи, не выглядел полным дебилом. Понятия не имею, почему меня это тогда так подкупало? Мне почему-то казалось, что брак это очень забавно и весело – мы оба строили планы, подавали надежды, у нас были перспективы и все предпосылки для скорого профессионального роста. Только не делай такое лицо, ты ведь тоже поимел кое что: очень миленький контракт с «Дорчестер Паблишинг», в виде презента от моего папочки. Помнишь?  
Дженсен разжал слабеющие пальцы, и бутылка полетела на пол, мягко приземлилась на толстый ковер, выплеснула последние остатки темно-янтарной жидкости.  
\- Я так до сих пор и живу с ощущением того, что все мои книги – полное дерьмо. Проданное когда-то за определенную плату дерьмо, которое покупают и читают лишь благодаря заранее придуманному плану, красивой этикетке.  
Он брезгливо передернулся, подавил неприятный спазм в горле и продолжил скорым полушепотом:  
\- Чертов «Дорчестер Паблишинг» - такое сладкое слово для писателя, который раньше нигде и никогда не печатался. Ну, разве что в университетской газете. Я не могу понять, почему не отнес свои книги в другое издательство? Что меня останавливало, испугало? Их бы напечатали! Да, у маленького издательства не было бы громкого имени, они не обеспечили бы мне гремящую на всех углах рекламную акцию, не стали бы снимать на целую ночь книжный магазин, устраивая в нем презентацию новой книги, но меня все равно бы напечатали, нашлись бы читатели. И возможно тогда бы я относился к тому, что делаю как-то иначе, а не с тошнотворным омерзением.  
Данниль разразилась рукоплесканием.  
\- Поздравляю! На каком моменте надо было плакать?  
Дженсен выпрямился в кресле.  
\- Я до сих пор не могу понять, как и какого черта я на это согласился… Как тебе удалось меня уговорить? Ты же вообще никогда ни на что подобное подписываться не хотела. А я – тем более! Мерзкая система, мерзкие контракты. Меня тошнит от И-Программы, и ото всего, что с нею связано! Зачем? Как можно было думать, что ребенок укрепит брак, когда мы даже не семья?  
\- Ну скажи еще, что больше никогда стейки есть не будешь, потому что бедные коровки страдают. Это подспорье карьере – успешные люди успешны во всем. Ты не понимаешь?  
\- Данниль, я тебе никогда ничего не запрещал – быть самой по себе, заниматься делом, которое тебе нравится, общаться с теми, кто тебе нравится, посещать вечеринки и клубы, не замечал, что после них тебя подвозят отнюдь не такси. И никогда ничего не требовал взамен. Но сейчас у меня только одна просьба – не трогай нас, и Джареда тоже не трогай. Хорошо?  
Данниль посмотрела на часы, и сказала непререкаемым тоном:  
\- Мне пора в аэропорт. А ты лучше проспись и закрой бар на ключ. Тебе совсем не идет на пользу алкоголь. Завтра будешь жалеть о сказанном. После Австралии я планирую съездить куда-нибудь. Может быть, в Аспен – покататься на лыжах, или наоборот, в Монте-Карло. У меня моральная травма, мне нужно отвлечься!

*

Джареду было плохо.  
Так плохо ему, собственно, не было даже в самые худшие моменты, случившиеся пережить за последние месяцы. Малыш крутился и вертелся, скакал так усиленно, что он пробовал его укачивать, упрашивать, гладить, но ничего не помогало. Во рту постоянно пересыхало, а сердце в груди колотилось с бешеной силой, что невозможно было продохнуть.  
Пару раз он выбирался на кухню за водой, но ее всякий раз было недостаточно, чтобы утолить жажду. К тому же выходить из комнаты совершенно не хотелось. С приездом Данниль все будто перевернулось с ног на голову. Она очень долго и громко кричала, швыряла какие-то предметы, а Дженсен почти весь день просидел в гостиной в обнимку с бутылкой, глядя в одну точку.  
Они были странной парой – то ли безграничная любовь, то ли безграничная ненависть.  
Неудивительно, что ребенок так волновался. А Джаред ничем не мог ему помочь. Он очень жалел, что не может собрать вещи, и уехать подальше от этого сумасшедшего места. Наверное, всем стало бы легче, и главное, крошечному безвинному существу, до которого родителям не было никакого дела.  
В середине дня стало полегче, и Джаред провалился в сон – беспокойный, тревожный, но сон. Ему, как заблудшему путнику в пустыне, снилась бескрайняя гладь воды – чистой, бирюзовой, недвижимой и ровной, как зеркало. Он чувствовал ее вкус, ощущал прохладу на кончиках пальцев.  
А когда Джаред проснулся, снова стало нехорошо: бешено забились внутри два сердца, горло драло будто наждаком, пить хотелось до чертиков. Пришлось вставать, и по стеночке ползти до двери. Хотя, наверное, лучше было бы к доктору, но что ему скажешь? Что крохе страшно, когда его родители ругаются? Упекут в психушку.  
На его удачу в коридоре было пусто. Главное не нарваться на Данниль - и без того хреново.  
По голосам, доносившимся из гостиной, он понял, что и Данниль, и Дженсен оба там. Так что, нужно было просто тихо добраться до кухни, а потом обратно. Он шел на брезжащий в проеме кухни свет, как на блеск спасительного маяка. Шаг за шагом.  
Джаред не любил подслушивать, и вообще, не имел обыкновение подслушивать, но беседа велась на таких повышенных тонах, что на беседу вообще походила в последнюю очередь.  
Данниль говорила высоко и звонко, а густой глубокий голос Дженсена изредка подрагивал, и вообще звучал мрачно и незнакомо.  
И лучше бы Джаред не слышал всех сказанных слов, потому что от внезапной злости перед глазами поплыло, а живот потяжелел и вмиг сделался каменным. Очень захотелось влететь в комнату, и врезать Дженсену по морде – со всей дури, с размаху. Потому что… просто потому что захотелось! Но силы как-то внезапно вышли из него, ноги стали ватными, сердце стукнуло не в груди, а в горле, так громко, что этот стук можно было отчетливо расслышать. Оно стукнуло раз-второй, быстрее… Джаред успел сделать еще один глубокий вдох прежде, чем навалилась острая боль, и его накрыло темнотой. 

*

Холл отделения патологии выглядел точно так же, как и все остальные коридоры в клинике – светлые стены, яркий свет, безликие двери в многочисленные боксы, торопящиеся по своим делам медики. Практически отсек космического корабля.  
Дженсен уже, кажется, по двадцатому разу принимался считать плитки на полу, а время все тянулось и тянулось, как вязкая изжеванная, потерявшая свой вкус жвачка.  
Мимо него провозили пациентов, где-то вдали заливались писком датчики, и казалось, никому в этом жутком месте не было до Дженсена дела.  
Он коснулся виска, поморщился – голова болела немилосердно.  
\- Мистер Эклз?  
Дженсен поднял глаза, и, увидев нависшего над собою широкоплечего чуть помятого доктора Моргана, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
\- Док?! Как он, как они оба?  
\- Состояние стабилизировалось. И J19-782, и плоду уже ничего не угрожает.  
\- Что это, черт возьми, было?  
\- Произошел резкий скачок глюкозы в крови. Зачастую это приводит к увеличению потребляемой жидкости, таким образом, принимаемые вспомогательные препараты выводятся быстрее положенного, возникает ощутимая разница в дозировках, что сразу же влияет на самочувствие плода и РИ. А у J19-782 это выразилось еще и во внезапном понижении давления и тахикардии.  
\- Я не понимаю, - вышел из себя Дженсен, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не приложить эскулапа о стену. Они должны были следить, заваливали его отчетами, а на деле, получается, прозевали самое главное? Какие они после этого, к чертовой матери, врачи? – Вы же все держали под контролем, он был здоров. Как это могло случиться? Какая тахикардия? У него сердце, как у космонавта!  
Доктор остался невозмутим, привычным жестом поправил висевший на шее стетоскоп.  
\- Такое бывает. Редко, но случается даже у полностью здоровых Инкубаторов. Иногда из-за сильных физических или эмоциональных нагрузок, иногда из-за внезапного развивающегося анафилактического шока организма на плод.  
\- Как это? – потрясенно заморгал Дженсен. – Срок уже достаточно большой, а проявилось только сейчас? Разве это возможно? Вы уверяли, что все идет, как надо.  
\- Все и шло, как надо, - терпеливо объяснил доктор, вероятно, обладая тибетской выдержкой. - Но, как я уже сказал, этиология до конца не ясна. Мы не знаем, что провоцирует эту реакцию. Можно предположить, что организм по каким-то причинам – стресс, например - пытается устранить инородное тело. Все было бы куда проще, если бы вы обратились в клинику в самом начале, а не тянули так долго - еще пара часов, и мы уже не смогли бы спасти ребенка. Почему РИ не среагировал на явную угрозу здоровью? Это совершенно недопустимо в его положении!  
\- Это я не досмотрел, - мрачно потупился Дженсен. - Что с ними будет теперь?  
\- К счастью, критический рубеж достигнут пациентом не был. Мы вкололи вашему Инкубатору все необходимые препараты и стабилизаторы, теперь все хорошо. Но ребенка все-таки нужно обследовать дополнительно, чтобы исключить возможные риски. Сейчас J19-782 спит...  
\- Джаред! Его зовут Джаред! - перебил доктора Дженсен, не сдержавшись. Эти цифры страшно пугали, и делали из Джареда безликий машиноподобный организм.  
Доктор снова ничего не ответил, дрогнул уголками губ и продолжил:  
\- Подождем, пока он проснется, отойдет от введенных лекарств, и возьмем пуповинную кровь на анализ.  
\- Ему будет больно?  
\- Плоду или РИ? – любопытно глядя на Дженсена, поинтересовался доктор. - Для плода это не большей стресс, чем он уже пережил – атака гормонами была страшнее. А для РИ это стандартная процедура. Сделаем легкую анестезию, ребенку это не повредит, РИ будет в сознании, просто очень сонным. Все будет хорошо, мистер Эклз. Сейчас ночь, вы выглядите очень уставшим. Может быть, вам лучше поехать домой, выспаться? Мы сообщим вам сразу же, как получим результаты анализа.  
\- Нет, я останусь. Можно его увидеть?  
\- Он сейчас спит, - повторил доктор Морган. – Ему нужен отдых, тишина и покой.  
\- Я понял. И я не собираюсь танцевать джигу у него в палате, я просто хочу остаться с ним рядом.  
Доктор вздохнул и сдался.  
\- Пойдемте за мной. 

* * * 

Свет появился так же внезапно, как и исчез. Просто просочился сквозь разлепившиеся веки: сначала перед глазами потекла расплывчатая муть, потом лишь спустя пару секунд мир обрел прежние резкие очертания.  
Джаред смотрел в высокий, усыпанный лампочками потолок, в глаза бил слишком яркий свет, во рту было сухо, губы стянуло, язык одеревенел. Он с трудом повернул голову, скосил глаза на облепленную канатами прозрачных трубок и утыканную иголками руку - больница.  
Стало страшно, сердце заколотилось в бешеном темпе.  
Быстро, насколько хватило сил, повернул голову обратно, чуть приподнялся и посмотрел прямо перед собою – под плотно натянутым одеялом угадывались уже привычные округлые очертания живота.  
Малыш был здесь, рядом. Он просто был, и от этого стало легко и хорошо, все остальное казалось уже не таким значимым.  
Джаред закрыл глаза, облегченно вздохнул, голова была пустой, тело ощущалось чужим, как у сломанной куклы, собранной по частям и нанизанной на нитки.  
\- Джаред? - уловил он голос и движение с другого бока.  
Повернулся. Дженсен сидел на стуле и, заспанно моргая, тер шею.  
\- Проснулся? Как ты?  
\- Очень хреново, - ответил он честно, как есть. - Я не помню... почему в больнице?  
В голову будто вату напихали, соображать было физически больно, мелькали обрывки воспоминаний, кружили каруселью, но собрать их в единый паззл мешала раскалывающаяся надвое голова и слабость во всем теле.  
\- Тебе стало плохо. Доктор сказал, что у тебя подскочила глюкоза, диабетик ты хренов.  
\- Я не… нет у меня диабета, и никогда не было.  
\- Не важно. У тебя было тяжелое состояние. Вот же ты балбес – из-за твоей глупости вы оба чуть на тот свет не отправились. Ну что ты творил, ведь, чувствовал же, что что-то не так. На кой по коридорам шарился?  
Джаред пошевелился, положил руку поверх одеяла, провел ладонью туда-сюда, словно еще раз желая убедиться в том, что ребенок все еще с ним. Начал медленно соображать и припоминать, что к чему.  
\- Я на кухню шел. Пить хотелось. Я не специально, я понятия не имел… оно внезапно заболело, но я ничего не пропускал - пил все лекарства и витамины. А что пить хотелось литрами, так даже в мыслях не было - в последнее время я каких только странностей не пережил, да и в туалет я бегаю по двадцать раз на дню, это тоже не удивительно. - Джаред невесело засмеялся, но почти сразу же скривил рот. - С ним, правда, все хорошо?  
\- Уже да, - длинно вздохнул Дженсен. – Наверное.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Джаред, облизал колючие губы и сделался цветом, как стена – таким же белым и безжизненным.  
\- Надо еще что-то уточнить, сделать какой-то анализ…  
\- Какой?  
\- Откуда я знаю, я врач тебе, что ли? – запустил пальцы в ежик волос Дженсен. - Вот утром и узнаешь, когда тебе его сделают. Потерпи, уже почти рассвет, осталось-то часа два подождать.  
\- С ним что-то может быть не так? – Джаред покосился на пищащие приборы. – Почему мы здесь? Он в опасности?  
\- Эй-эй, - Дженсен тут же подскочил к нему, готовый отвесить отрезвляющую оплеуху, но вовремя спохватился. – Успокойся ты наконец! Или я точно тебя сейчас прибью. Хватило уже одного раза. Он в порядке. Неужели бы врачи мне не сказали? Доктор объяснил, что это типа перестраховки, ну что б знать наверняка. У тебя организм устроил какую-то чехарду, гормоны подскочили, полная лажа. Но мелкий в порядке. У тебя болит что-нибудь?  
\- Сейчас ничего.  
Джаред неустанно гладил живот, будто тем самым успокаивал вовсе не ребенка, а себя самого.  
\- Вот и отлично. Операция несложная…  
\- Так они будут делать операцию? Что за операция? Они его заберут? Еще рано, очень рано!  
\- Тш-ш, - шикнул на заговорившего скороговоркой Джареда Эклз, уверившись, что ему лучше сейчас вообще молчать, а не брякать всякую чушь. Джареду от этого только хуже. – Никто не собирается его сейчас забирать. Просто незначительная операция, процедура такая. Да черт тебя, Джаред, я не врач, я не знаю, как это называется - им нужна кровь из пуповины, сделают в тебе маленькую дырку, и все.  
\- Ему это не повредит? – напрягся Джаред.  
\- Врач обещал, что его не будут трогать. Поспи лучше. Еще есть время.  
\- Я не хочу спать.  
\- Зря. Я сам-то все еще никак не могу придти в норму, - Дженсен потер покрасневшие глаза. Они слезились, будто в них насыпали горсть песка. - Ты так напугал меня, я чуть ласты не склеил, когда тебя увидел – валялся там весь бледный, и было совсем не похоже, что ты просто прилег отдохнуть на ковре в холле.  
Потерянные мысли выстроились в шеренгу острыми осколками, собрали недостающие кусочки, и все вспомнилось. В груди снова кольнуло. Захотелось спрятаться - от Дженсена, от вездесущих врачей, от всей вселенной. И спрятать ребенка, чтобы его перестали терзать, мучить, трогать, играть, как с куклой. Подумать только, крошечный человечек еще даже не родился, а на его хрупкие плечики уже свалилось столько бед и забот… это нечестно, так не должно быть.  
Сейчас ему, как никогда, не хотелось принимать реальность. Хотелось одного - чтобы все оставалось, как есть, чтобы ничего не менялось, ему казалось, что малышу будет куда лучше там, внутри у папы, нежели здесь, снаружи в странном и неправильном мире. Правда, никакой он ему не папа, чужой... и оставить его навсегда с собою тоже невозможно.  
\- Удивительно, как ты вообще что-то смог увидеть в том состоянии, – озлился Джаред, прижимая обе ладони к животу. Все равно как-то иначе спрятать [i]его[/i] он не мог. - Ты же был смертельно пьян. Надеюсь, ты не вел машину в таком состоянии?  
\- Я вызвал скорую, зануда. Считаешь меня совсем козлом? Я еще не пришел к окончательному решению на счет самоубийства – массового. Слава богу, они успели.  
\- А если бы не успели, наверное, никто бы и не расстроился.  
\- Ты что такое говоришь?  
Джаред сжал руку в кулак, и повыше натянул одеяло – просто от бессилия.  
\- Сдается мне, что никому из вас двоих он по-настоящему не нужен. Вам не нужен ребенок, говорите о нем, как о пустом месте, как о вещи. Зачем вы вообще тогда обратились в клинику? Чтобы поставить еще одну галочку в бизнес-плане? Люди вроде вас ведь по нему живут, да? Появится ребенок – журналисты завалят вас вопросами, вы пафосно поулыбаетесь в камеру, сделаете красочные фото, типа, все удалось. Все обрыдаются, а как же иначе. А о том, что для вас двоих он всего лишь средство умолчите?  
\- Ты что, слышал наш разговор? – догадался Дженсен, и внутренне содрогнулся. – Что именно?  
\- Какая разница. Мне хватило и малого, чтобы понять, что к чему.  
Мысль о том, что, на самом деле, это именно на нем лежит вина за случившееся, ужалила Дженсена больно в самое уязвимое – в сердце. По языку поплыла горечь. Боже, какой же он дурак! И как сразу не понял?  
\- Может, вам, и правда, лучше было остановиться на собаке? Но вы даже за ней не смогли нормально присмотреть, а когда приключились проблемы, предпочли отдать другим людям. С [i]ним[/i] вы тоже так поступите? Наиграетесь, и отдадите кому-нибудь, чтобы не мешал? Только он не собака, он ребенок, человечек. Он живой, он уже существует, пока совсем маленький и беззащитный, и ему нужна забота и любовь. Вот только у вас с нею явная напряженка. Я такой дурак, купился на этот спектакль с заботой, принял правила твоей игры – ради него, думал, что вы будете его оберегать, любить, что он самое дорогое для тебя, а на самом деле…  
\- Джаред, так и есть.  
\- А выглядит так, что вы думаете только о себе. Не о нем! Два эгоиста.  
Монитор, к которому были подключены приборы, замигал, тревожно запищал, начал чертить частые ломаные линии. Джаред заерзал, сбивая под собою простынь, скрючился на кровати.  
\- Перестань, пожалуйста! – умоляюще попросил Дженсен, до упора вдавливая кнопку вызова медсестры. – Ты делаешь ему только хуже, неужели не понимаешь?  
Дверь распахнулась, возникшая на пороге девушка в медицинской форме тут же кинулась проверять аппараты, крутить колесико капельницы, возиться подле Джареда, вколола ему какие-то лекарства. После этого он откинулся на подушки и присмирел, прикрыл глаза.

Оставшиеся до операции часы Дженсен провел у главного входа в клинику – стоял и смотрел, как медленно светлеет небо, как тает розоватая полоска над горизонтом.  
Жизнь шла в разнос. Было мерзко: от самого себя, от всего, во что случилось втянуть Джареда. Если бы мальчишка все выдумал, нарисовал себе что-то в уме – было бы не так страшно и противно. Но Джаред был прав, чертовски, мать его, прав. Дженсен поступил, как эгоист: начал жалеть себя и не смог заступиться, оградить от страшного тех, кто в этом очень нуждался, а ведь давал обещание заботиться и защищать. Он так старался изменить крошечную частичку своего мира, быть хорошим, правильным, но, видимо, так и не сумел.  
Получалось, что из неопытного парня, которому сейчас полагалось бы от души отрываться на студенческих вечеринках, тусоваться в барах и клубах, ходить на свидания и до потери пульса трахаться, выбивая из башки всю стороннюю дурь, кроме удовольствий, отец получался куда лучше и ответственней, чем из него.  
На город наползало тихое серое утро.  
Интересно, отдохнул ли перед операцией Джаред?  
Когда Дженсен вернулся в палату, то едва успел. Над Джаредом прыгала уже другая – незнакомая медсестра, записывала показания приборов, что-то поправляла, что-то отсоединяла.  
\- Вы его уже увозите?  
\- Да, операционная готова, - кивнула она.  
\- Черт, я не хочу, - сказал Джаред склонившемуся над ним Дженсену, когда каталку выкатили в коридор. – Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня с ним что-то было не так.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Расслабься. Хорошо? Просто помни, что он чувствует твое состояние.  
Двери в операционный отсек захлопнулись перед самым носом у Дженсена.  
Твою же мать! Он не может! Он не может вот так просто стоять и ждать тут.

Доктор Морган был категорически против, объясняя, что операционная – не дом свиданий, туда не пускают посетителей, а сама процедура требует от врачей сосредоточенности - нужно все точно выверить и быть предельно аккуратным. Лишние эмоции и наблюдатели там совсем ни к чему.  
Но все-таки уже второй раз за сутки сдался под тяжелым взглядом Дженсена.  
Правда, не понятно, что возымело большее действие – взгляд или доводы о том, что Джаред очень нервничал и нуждается в поддержке, а его любые психи сказываются на ребенке. В итоге Морган дал распоряжение – впустить Дженсена внутрь. 

Свет в операционной был до боли в глазах ярким, густо пахло чем-то горьким, а каждое слово эхом отдавалось от стен.  
Джаред лежал на боку – врач объяснил, что так будет удобнее взять нужный им материал – по пояс укрытый хирургический простыней, открывающей доступ исключительной к необходимому участку тела.  
Дженсен облегченно вздохнул – слава богу, обнаженного выставленного напоказ живота он бы сейчас точно не вынес.  
Медицинская сестра готовила все необходимые инструменты, выкладывала их на поднос, звонко гремя.  
Джаред напоминал какого-то подопытного мышонка – отовсюду торчали провода, к телу подключены аппараты, ловящие каждый импульс тела. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, поверхностно дыша, но на приблизившиеся шаги приоткрыл один глаз, и, судя по поползшим на лоб бровям, очень удивился.  
Дженсену подкатили низкую круглую, обтянутую плотным скользким материалом, табуретку. Он сел.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – слабо удивился Джаред, едва шевеля губами. – Они пустили тебя?  
\- Да. Я угрожал им физической расправой. Шучу. Доктор Морган разрешил мне побыть здесь с тобой рядом. В конце концов, я тоже имею к этому отношение. Я очень виноват, Джаред.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - наклонилась медсестра, и тихо шепнула Дженсену на ухо, - если вас не затруднит, пожалуйста, не давайте ему спать. Мы сделали анестезию, от нее клонит в сон, но, будет лучше, если пациент будет в сознании.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Что? – заволновался Джаред.  
\- Ничего. Поговори со мной.  
Джаред смешно подвигал носом – как кролик - будто собирался чихать, и сказал:  
\- Чешется. Нос под этой хренью очень чешется. Она так мешает…  
Дженсен аккуратно поправил носовую канюлю, легонько почесал Джареду под ней нос, подушечкой пальца погладил острый кончик, в который тут же захотелось поцеловать. Джаред смешно зажмурился, как щенок, которого треплют за ухом.  
\- Только не засыпай сейчас, ладно?  
\- Я стараюсь.  
Смотреть, как толстая иголка, прокалывая кожу, входит все глубже и глубже, Дженсен не стал. Джаред лежал и дышал как-то на два голоса, лениво вращая мутными глазами.  
\- Больно?  
\- Не знаю. Не очень. Просто, перед глазами туман.  
\- Это пройдет. Хочешь, возьми меня за руку.  
Джаред замешкался, но спустя пару мгновений покладисто протянул руку с закрепленной пластырем на внешней стороне ладони катетерной иглой, шевельнул длинными пальцами навстречу - они у него оказались холодными, а ладонь влажной. Дженсен осторожно очертил контур острых костяшек, погладил, успокаивая.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ему было плохо.  
\- Верю.  
\- Ему и так досталось, а теперь еще и это…  
\- Это для его же блага.  
\- Из меня никудышный Инкубатор, да? Этого всего могло бы не случиться, пойми я все вовремя, не тяни до последнего. Я такой дурак.  
\- Перестань себя корить, пожалуйста, - попросил Дженсен, и крепче сжал Джареду руку. – Ты, кстати, мог бы быть ему замечательным отцом, в отличие от меня… Я очень стараюсь, Джей, правда, только пока не очень получается. Ты имеешь полное право обижаться и больше мне не доверять, но мне надо многое тебе объяснить.  
\- Сеанс самобичевания очень не ко времени.  
\- Ты прав. Не то место.  
Дженсен скосил глаза – полость шприца заполнялась поднимающейся по меркам вверх до черноты красной, густой, жирной жидкостью.  
\- Что там? – заметил его бледность Джаред.  
\- Ничего. Почти закончили.  
\- Хорошо. А-то у меня так кружится голова, как на вращающихся качелях. Больше не могу уже. И… язык… заплетается.  
После того, как медсестра наложила повязку, Джаред все-таки вырубился. Доктор сказал, что не страшно – просто уснул, так даже лучше, ему надо набираться сил. Пообещал результаты через час.  
В палате было тихо, только пищали специальные сердечные и пульсоизмерительные приборы, а Джаред, лежа все так же на боку, поджав к животу колени, казался вдвое меньше обычного.  
Дженсену казалось, что сам он спал нормально сто лет назад, когда-то в другой жизни… Усталость навалилась страшным грузом, и его начало жестко вырубать – даже несмотря на светлый проем окна. Вот только ни кушетки, ни даже кресла в палате не было. Она банально не была приспособлена для кого-то еще, кроме пациента. Видимо, это было не принято. Конечно, кто же кроме медперсонала будет торчать с Инкубаторами в этих палатах?  
Выхода не было, пришлось расположиться все на том же жестком стуле, благо можно было откинуться на спинку и вытянуть ноги.  
Дженсена отвлек легкий стук и скрип – доктор Морган приоткрыл дверь.  
\- Мистер Эклз, результаты готовы.  
Дженсен подскочил, едва не опрокинул стул назад. Слава богу, удержал - Джаред все еще спал.  
Они продолжили разговор в коридоре.  
\- Что-то нашли?  
\- К счастью – нет. Показатели не превышают норму. Все хорошо, мистер Эклз. Можно сказать, этот ребенок просто счастливчик. Что ж, у вас была тяжелая ночь, но теперь все закончилось. Поедите домой или останетесь с ним? – кивнул на дверь доктор.  
\- Как долго вы намерены их тут держать?  
\- Мы понаблюдаем J19-782 еще несколько часов: нужно сменить повязку, посмотреть на реакцию организма. Если все будет хорошо, вечером можете забрать.  
\- Тогда я останусь, спасибо.  
Дженсен вернулся в палату, с облегчением опустился на свое прежнее место, и, кажется, впервые за последнее время, беззаботно уснул в один миг - просто закрыл глаза и провалился в беспечную тьму. Ничего не сдавливало ребра, не мешал застрявший в горле твердый комок, не выстукивал в голове глухим отзвуком писк приборов.  
Он проснулся от странного чувства, что на него смотрят. Разлепил припухшие веки - на него, и, правда, смотрели два пристальных светло-карих глаза.  
Джаред лежал все в той же позе, и, не моргая, пялился на него, будто дырку собирался просверлить.  
\- Привет, - хрипло сказал Дженсен, ерзая на ужасном стуле.  
Тело ощущалось так, будто в мясорубке побывало.  
\- Привет. Ты храпел и мешал мне спать, - пожаловался Джаред, по-детски оттопырив губу.  
\- Я? Это неправда, я никогда не храплю! – возмутился ему в ответ Дженсен.  
\- Ну да-да, конечно. У меня уши чуть не заложило. Наверное, спать с тобою в одной кровати одно наказание.  
Зависла неловкая пауза. Дженсен шутке не улыбнулся, а у Джареда на щеках разливался легкий румянец.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Кажется, неплохо. Только вот мелкий улегся поперек – лежать неудобно, а перевернуться пока не могу, не разрешили ворочаться. Результаты готовы?  
\- Да. Все хорошо. – Джаред просиял, но тут же скрыл улыбку, закусив сначала нижнюю губу, а потом верхнюю. - Они сказали, что оставят тебя здесь до вечера – сменят повязку, понаблюдают за самочувствием, при необходимости возьмут еще некоторые анализы. Так что, придется нам с тобой побыть тут еще немного.  
Джаред скривился, будто выпил горького лекарства.  
\- А почему ты остался, чего не поехал домой?  
Дженсен дернул плечом. А, правда, почему?  
\- Не знаю. К черту дом.  
Дженсен только сейчас осознал, что так и приехал в клинику как был – в футболке и домашних штанах. И все время нахождения здесь в них и проходил, мятый, взъерошенный, небритый.  
\- Там хоть удобная кровать. Ты спал на этом стуле в такой жуткой позе…  
\- Не хочу домой без тебя, - Дженсен прямо со стулом придвинулся к Джареду ближе. – Без вас двоих. Вот отпустят тебя, вместе и вернемся.  
\- Зря. Принять душ и почистить зубы тебе не помешало бы. Ты себя в зеркало видел? алкоголик и бомж. Не притирайся близко, а-то я снова начну блевать от этого запаха.  
\- Верно, - поднялся со стула Эклз, почесав колючий подбородок. – Пойду-ка умоюсь и выпью кофе. А, может, воспользуюсь советом, и вызову такси, поеду домой. Что если это, и правда, была глупая задумка, я не способен обеспечить тебе – вам – должной заботы? Это не шутки. Быть может, тебе лучше будет под присмотром врачей?  
Джаред дернулся. Но обернуться на Дженсена не было никакой возможности.  
\- Не смей, - отозвался он так громко, насколько хватало сил. – Даже не думай, слышишь? Я здесь не останусь. Не желаю, чтобы в нас с ним тыкали чертовыми иголками, как в препарированных лягушат. Уж будь добр, забери нас обратно!  
Дженсен выходя, только улыбнулся.

Остаток дня прошел спокойно: несколько раз заглядывала медсестра, поправляла подушки и одеяло, приносила завтрак, проверяла повязку, измеряла у Джареда пульс, потом Джареда отвезли на осмотр, потом он на пару часов задремал. А Дженсену оставалось только одно: без конца наматывать круги вокруг автомата с кофе. Заняться чем-то другим здесь просто не было возможности. Медсестры, правда, без конца строили ему глазки – что заставляло неслабо удивляться (неужели они зарились на заросшего, до смерти уставшего, да еще с похмелья, мужика?). Но они были самым последним пунктом, который мог бы заинтересовать Дженсена. Нужно было убедиться, что все хорошо, и увезти уже отсюда Джареда…  
В очередной заход за кофе, Дженсена остановил доктор Морган.  
\- Мистер Эклз, можете забирать J19-782. Но, следите, чтобы он соблюдал постельный режим пару дней. И никаких эмоциональных встрясок. Да, вот еще что, мы сделали УЗИ, - протянул он папку. – Плановое. Там есть фотографии. Вы можете посмотреть на своего малыша.  
Дженсен осторожно открыл папку, повернул голову на бок.  
\- Это он?  
\- Да. Срок уже достаточный для определения пола, но, на данный момент плод повернут так, что это усложняет нам задачу, и мы на данный момент не можем точно сказать – кто это. Но, мы попробуем снова. Вам ведь интересно?  
\- Я пока не решил, хочу ли я знать это заранее.  
Врач строптиво вздернул подбородок.  
\- Ваше право. Но, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал в самое ближайшее время сделать еще одну попытку. Ребенок пока достаточно подвижен и меняет свое положение, пол можно будет определить не затягивая. Я всего лишь предупреждаю вас на тот случай, что если это окажется мальчик, вам лучше бы подписать согласие на проведение РА-анализа.  
Дженсен сузил глаза.  
\- Репродуктивная аномалия. Выявление у плода мужского пола предрасположенности к беременности. Нет, не переживайте заранее. 75% мальчиков рождаются совершенно нормальными при условии отсутствия предрасположенности у родителей и у родителей родителей. Но, я бы все-таки проверил. Процедура не сложнее той, что мы делали сегодня, зато вы точно будете знать.  
\- А что мне это знание даст, доктор Морган? – захлопнул папку Дженсен, враз растеряв радость от изучения фотографий.  
Доктор покачался на каблуках.  
\- Ну, знаете, многие родители предпочитают отказаться на этой стадии. Мы целиком и полностью на их стороне, каждый волен выбирать. В таком случае мы всего лишь заменим ваш РИ на другой. И повторим попытку.  
Дженсен облизал губы.  
\- Замените? Вы что, шутите? С какой нахрен стати я буду позволять вам «заменять» своего ребенка? Это что, телефон, у которого кнопка сломалась? Да вы совсем рехнулись, такое предлагать?  
\- Мистер Эклз, я всего лишь поставил вас в известность. Это мой долг. 

В палате Джаред все так же лежал спиной к двери, смотрел в окно.  
\- Эй, мне тут кое-что дали.  
Дженсен обошел кровать, и встал у края, потряхивая папкой.  
\- Отчет планового УЗИ в картинках. Там есть фото. Черно-белое, ни черта не понятное, как они в этом разбираются – без понятия, но там точно заснят мелкий. В окружении какой-то хрени – он там прям, как в космосе, ты был прав. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Джаред ответил не сразу, спустя пару секунд гудящей тишины.  
\- Нет.  
\- Он похож на желейного медвежонка. Только я так еще и не понял, где у него что, давай рассмотрим вместе. Эй, ты спишь?  
\- Нет! Я не хочу смотреть на «желейного медвежонка», - с раздражением в голосе отозвался Джаред, и приподнялся на локте. - Меня отпустили, мы едем домой? Не могу здесь больше «загорать», хочу в душ и пожрать нормально - здесь кормят какой-то жидкой безвкусной дрянью, и руки все исколоты… Увези.  
\- Д-да, - растерялся Дженсен, и отложил папку на тумбочку. – Собирайся, - помог уже спустившему босые ноги на пол Джареду, развязать больничный балахон.  
Едва выпутавшись из рукавов, Джаред опустил ткань чуть ниже, прикрыв ею живот, потребовал футболку, которую тут же натянул. Помогать себя одевать он не позволил, поэтому, все делал медленно, долго возился со шнурками на кроссовках, поставив ногу на стул, возился с пуговицами на рубашке.  
Наконец-то! Дженсену тоже не терпелось поскорее отсюда уехать.

* * * 

Обратно пришлось ехать на такси. Даже утруждать себя поиском не пришлось – у медкомплекса дежурило сразу несколько черно-желтых автомобилей, томящихся в ожидании потенциальных клиентов.  
Джаред забился в самый угол, ткнулся лбом в мутное стекло, рассматривая укутанное в плотные тучи небо, и просидел так всю дорогу. Дженсен, переполненный впечатлениями, по третьему разу листал бумаги, которые дал ему доктор Морган. Хотелось, чтобы Джаред тоже взглянул, но тот интереса не проявлял. Сидел бледный, как античная статуя, обреченно вздыхал и хранил ледяное молчание.  
\- Эй, ты в норме? Если тебе нехорошо, можем повернуть обратно.  
\- Не надо. Просто, жарко, - и Джаред яростно вдавил кнопку на автомобильной двери до упора, открывая окно.  
Дом принял их тишиною, покоем и пустотой. Казалось, что они отсутствовали целую вечность, побывали в другой Галактике, и вот только вернулись из долгого путешествия обратно на бренную Землю. Но, стоило ступить на порог, как Джаред заметно приободрился, вздохнул полной грудью.  
\- Марш в кровать, - скомандовал Дженсен, стараясь звучать грозно. – Доктор прописал постельный режим несколько дней, а мне наказал контролировать.  
Джаред неуклюже повернулся к нему и картинно закатил глаза, очень красочно выражая все, что он думает по этому поводу. Ну все, очухался окончательно, и это хорошо!  
\- А я в душ, переоденусь, и потом соображу что-нибудь пожевать.  
\- Сэндвич я себе и сам могу сделать, - упрямо набычился Джаред.  
\- В кровать, я сказал – специально для тех, кто не понимает с первого раза.  
\- Ты невозможная наседка, Дженсен, – ворчливо отозвался Джаред, и тут же наткнулся на грозный взгляд.  
\- После всего, что было и после суток в гребаной больнице, в которой я, кажется, поседел – разумеется! Была б моя воля, я бы тебя вообще из постели не выпускал, - сказал Дженсен, и прикусил язык, поняв, что тут он выдал себя с потрохами. Слишком уж явно и неоднозначно звучит. И совсем не к месту!  
Однако Джаред, кажется, пропустил мимо ушей, либо обладал недюжим актерским талантом, и не подал виду, скрыв свою реакцию на такое очевидное признание, отшутившись:  
\- Ладно. Пойду включу «Магазин на диване», и буду лупиться в телек, пока у меня не разжижится мозг.  
Дженсен валился от усталости. Был огромный соблазн зайти к себе, послать к черту душ, рухнуть на кровать, и спать… спать.  
Но было нельзя. Джаред, должно быть, был дико голодный. Пищу, предложенную в больнице, он не ел – запредельная гадость, так, без охоты ковырялся в тарелке. Его можно было понять, мало кто с удовольствием стал бы есть странного вида, запаха и консистенции субстанцию, напоминающую... в общем, лучше не вспоминать.  
А голодным Джареда оставлять было никак нельзя, как-никак молодой организм – вернее, два организма – которому требуется справляться с нехилыми нагрузками, обеспечивать калориями не только себя, но и маленького прожорливого спиногрыза.  
Минут десять Дженсен стоял под плотными водяными струями, привалившись плечом к матовой стенке душевой кабинки, пытаясь растворить внутренний неприятный осадок от пережитого за прошедшие сутки, выкинуть из памяти ослепительную белизну медицинских кабинетов, писк приборов и лекарственный смрад, смыть с себя липкий страх, облепляющий тело пленкой. Закончив, наскоро вытерся, побрился, почистил зубы, переоделся в чистое, и отправился на кухню, стараясь не думать, что этими нехитрыми манипуляциями – нагреть чайник, бросить в тостер хлеб, нарезать ветчину - пытается что-то доказать самому себе, искупить застрявшую в груди сухим колючим комом вину.  
Несколько дней Джаред честно отлежал в кровати, даже не ворчал, когда ему приносили в постель не только завтрак, но и обед с ужином. Но надолго его выдержки не хватило – кто б сомневался!  
\- Все, не могу больше, - сказал он по истечении ровно двух дней. - Мы в норме, правда, у меня ничего не болит, обещаю вести себя хорошо. Но валяться здесь уже невыносимо! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я умер от скуки? Чувствую себя амебой, которую кормят, поят…  
\- В туалет ты ходишь сам! – веско заметил Дженсен.  
\- И на том спасибо. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты мне и в этом помогал.  
\- Если понадобится…  
\- Нет! Ну можно я встану, а? – брови у Джареда складывались таким удивительным образом, что у воли не оставалось шансов.  
И все пришло в норму, вернулось на свои места, как и было до этого.  
Дженсен ночами и вечерами просиживал за компьютером, выстраивая по правую руку от себя батареи пустых чашек и стаканов из-под чая и кофе. Казалось, что открылись все космические каналы, продолжение книги просто таки лилось на него потоком откуда-то свыше, пронизывая электрическим током кончики пальцев, заставляя стучать по клавишам с невероятной скоростью.  
Джаред либо где-то ныкался на заднем дворе, либо играл в приставку, умостившись перед телевизором, удачно пристроив матовый обтекаемый контроллер на животе, либо просто сидел и смотрел, как Дженсен стирает пальцы в кровь, слушал щелчки клавиатуры.  
Прежде Дженсен терпеть не мог, когда ему мешают работать: стоят над душой, ходят за спиной или отвлекают разговорами. А присутствие Джареда не раздражало, не выбивало из колеи, не сбивало с мысли, наоборот, от его взгляда, от его дыхания рядом было хорошо и спокойно. Поэтому Дженсен после каждой десятой страницы выводил текст на бумагу и отдавал Джареду – читать.  
Джаред делал смешно – строил из себя страшно деловитого редактора, засовывал за ухо карандаш, пару раз из любопытства даже нацепил на нос дженсеновы очки. На самом деле, особо понравившееся во время чтения он старательно подчеркивал, что-то отмечал на полях галочками, что-то спорное обводил неровными растянутыми овалами. А потом они долго это обсуждали, в чем-то сходились, где-то спорили. И Дженсен исправлял некоторые моменты, какие-то вычеркивал, другие дополнял.  
\- Мне кажется, впервые за весь опыт писательства я доволен текстом, который у меня получается, - честно признался ему Дженсен, просто потому что этим было необходимо поделиться. – Я не ощущаю его пустышкой, не стыжусь написанного, я уверен, что этот текст можно читать с удовольствием. Очень хочу поскорее закончить эту книгу! Я ее уже люблю.  
\- Ты зря так со своими написанными раннее книгами, - сказал Джаред, грызя кончик карандаша, тот, на котором ластик.  
Он устроился на диване, положив себе на колени подушку, прикрывая ею живот, и тот теперь казался еще больше.  
\- Я не знаю, почему ты их так ненавидишь, но они очень хорошие. Неужели я бы стал тебе врать? Если бы написанное тобою было полной чушью, поверь, я бы сказал. Но мне нравится. В твоих книгах есть динамика, герои не картонные, там всего в меру – ты отличный писатель. Почему ты считаешь, что не достоин похвалы? Просто пиши, получай удовольствие и не думай о том, что это должно стать шедевром. И читатели обязательно найдутся.

Через пару недель позвонили из клиники, сообщили, что доктор Морган назначил Джареду в ближайший осмотр еще одно УЗИ. Наверное, стоило отказаться, сказать нет, вообще послать всю И-Программу с их закидонами к чертовой матери на рога, запретить распоряжаться Джаредом и ребенком, но Дженсен лишь сухо угукнул в трубку. Возможно потому, что в глубине души очень хотел этого – не из-за возможных «аномалий», о которых предупреждал доктор Морган, просто не терпелось стать чуть ближе к тайне, к крошечному загадочному существу. Он имел на это право.  
Новость из клиники была отодвинута на второй план звонком дизайнера. Милая и очень энергичная мисс Эккер любезно сообщила, что у нее готовы проекты детских, и она может показать их хоть прямо сейчас, а так же подвезти образцы цветов, материалов и всего прочего, что может понадобиться.  
«Всем прочим» оказались несколько стопок каталогов, три толстые папки с цветами, оттенками и материалами, которые героическими усилиями хрупкая девушка донесла за один раз, и сгрузила в гостиной у Дженсена. Она еще раз осмотрела предполагаемую комнату для детской, и сказала, что готова выслушать предложения и выполнить любые пожелания клиента.  
От обилия информации, запестривших перед глазами красок и картинок у Дженсена кругом поехала голова. Поэтому, он поблагодарил девушку, и попросил время, для принятия решения, обещав перезвонить. 

Будущая детская была просторной и светлой. Мисс дизайнер планировала заставить ее какими-то шкафчиками, столиками, на окна повесить веселые газовые занавески, скрепив их яркими бантами.  
Вообще, вариантов было такое множество, что остановиться на чем-то одном представлялось мучительно сложным. Дженсен, сложив ноги по-турецки, сидел на полу в самом центре пустой комнаты, и шуршал бумагами, листал каталоги.  
Некоторые дизайн-проекты больше ужасали, чем привлекали к себе внимание. Ну вот, например, как тот, который он сейчас держал в руках – что это вообще такое, с темно-синими стенами, с острыми изломанными углами у мебели, водруженным над кроваткой штурвалом и нарисованными скалящимися пиратами под потолком, держащими сабли наизготове. Они полагают, что младенец будет спокойно спать в такой обстановке? Да он скорее морскую болезнь себе заработает. А вот этот, со светящимися в темноте божьими коровками – Дженсен передернулся – бр-р.  
Откуда-то сбоку послышалось копошение и сопение, Дженсен повернулся на звук: скребущийся в дверь Джаред мялся на пороге, стараясь не очень откровенно пялиться на груду бумаг, разбросанных по полу.  
\- Эй, ты чего там застыл?  
\- Я тебя потерял, - как-то смущенно объяснил он, до сего момента обычно даже не появляющийся в этом крыле, где располагалась детская. – Был, и как сквозь землю провалился. Я уже начал беспокоиться, не похитили ли тебя инопланетяне для опытов.  
\- Почти угадал. Дизайнерша явно с другой планеты, потому что половину ее мыслей я не улавливаю. Я пытаюсь подобрать что-то для малыша, столько всего, не могу выбрать. Поможешь мне?  
\- Я? – Джаред округлил глаза. - Разве тебе в этом не должна помогать твоя жена? Я думал, этим должны заниматься оба родителя.  
\- Ей не до этого, и ее здесь нет. Так поможешь? Твое мнение тоже важно. Ты его лучше всех сейчас чувствуешь. Вы с ним практически один организм. Давай, иди сюда, садись рядом. На пол, больше некуда.  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее в походке Джаред начинал напоминать утку, перемещаясь вразвалку, смешно переваливаясь.  
\- Удобно тебе?  
\- Нормально. Справлюсь, - аккуратно опускаясь и усаживаясь на пол, ответил Джаред. – Ну и что ты хочешь от меня? Я ни разу не дизайнер, ничего не понимаю в сочетании цветов, и опыта в выборе детских, сам понимаешь, у меня никакого.  
Дженсен подсунул ему под нос образцы, многозначительно подвигал бровями, мол, на, смотри.  
Джаред сосредоточенно рассматривал, листал картонные заламинированные страницы, возил тонкими пальцами по представленным квадратикам материалов.  
\- Проекты какие-то странные, - наконец вздохнул он, убирая со лба каштановую прядь. - Вот этот с розочками – типично девчачья спальня, и слишком много взрослых атрибутов. Я думаю, она подошла бы девочке лет двенадцати, но не новорожденному. Так что, это не подходит, - Джаред послюнив палец, перевернул страницу. - А вот этот со стенами в разноцветную полоску, потолком-куполом и клоунами – вообще ужас! Они же страшные. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы ребенок стал заикой?  
А Дженсен смотрел не на проекты, на Джареда – ввинчивался в него взглядом, рассматривая острый профиль, чуть вздернутый нос, упрямо выступающий подбородок, загнутые кверху и выгоревшие на кончиках ресницы. И тот это заметил, почувствовал, что на него смотрят внимательно и с интересом, страшно смутился, умолк.  
\- Я что-то не то говорю?  
\- Нет-нет, продолжай, - попросил устыженный Дженсен.  
\- Короче, с цветами тоже все непросто. Оранжевый мне не нравится, очень навязчивый, и на морковь похоже. Ядовито-зеленый режет глаз. Вот этот – светло-голубой – очень приятный цвет.  
\- Голубой? – хлопнул ресницами Дженсен, придвинувшись к Джареду поближе, и уселся почти вплотную. – А если будет девочка?  
Джаред как-то неестественно хватанул ртом воздух, будто ему стало нечем дышать, а потом сказал:  
\- Я не думаю, что это девочка.  
Сердце у Дженсена будто зажали в кулак, оно сделало пару торопливых ударов и замерло. Изнутри окатило нежностью.  
\- Тебе говорили что-то в клинике? Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Нет, не говорили, конечно. И я не знаю, - подчеркнул Джаред. – Просто мне так кажется. Не могу объяснить - почему.  
\- То есть, нам можно выбирать имя для мальчика?  
\- Я же говорю, не слушай меня, это просто мои ощущения. Я бы больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы они оказались ошибочными. А кого ты больше хочешь? - с жадным интересом поинтересовался Джаред. – Мальчика или девочку?  
Дженсен не знал. Честно. Совершенно. Потому что – какая разница?  
\- Обоих.  
\- Не получится, он там один – это уже точно. Ладно, кем бы он ни был, это ничего не решает, не обязательно связывать цвет с полом ребенка. Голубой – это как небо или море… спокойный цвет, умиротворяет. И светлую мебель, занавески однотонные. А что крохе нужно кроме спокойствия? Я думаю, его не надо пугать буйством красок.  
\- Ты прав. А на счет кроватки что скажешь?  
Джаред раскрыл толстый красочный каталог, рассматривал с интересом, высунув кончик языка, потом мотнул взлохмаченной головой.  
\- Только не с балдахином. Господи, а это что, они думают, кто-то еще живет в средневековье? Такую только в замке ставить.  
\- А эта? – наугад ткнул пальцем в картинку Дженсен, просто потому что ему нравилось, как рассуждает, как ведет себя Джаред, как рассматривает фотографии, чему-то улыбается, на что-то хмурит брови.  
Джаред покривился, старательно надувая губы.  
\- Она просто ужасна. В этих рюшках и складках ты не найдешь мелкого. Мой вариант – минимализм. Обычную кроватку, но чтобы была прочная и удобная, с хорошим матрасиком. Не забывай, что малышам не кладут подушку, ему должно быть просто удобно.  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
\- Так, читал кое-что на досуге.  
\- Читал?  
\- Ну да, читал, просто так. Интересно стало.  
\- Удивительно, ты заботишься о нем лучше, чем можно было бы мечтать. Как такое может быть, Джаред? Я стараюсь изо всех сил, и у меня ни черта не получается, а ты, кажется, не прикладываешь никаких усилий, но у тебя выходит само собой. Может, потому что он внутри тебя, часть тебя? Ты хороший папочка.  
Джаред побелел лицом, длинно вздохнул, ниже опустил голову, и сказал с непонятным выражением:  
\- Я не папочка – я вообще никогда не думал, что окажусь именно в такой роли, и что случится это испытать. Да и он не моя часть, он не мой. Не преуменьшай своей значимости, Дженсен, ты делаешь для него очень много. Надеюсь, после его рождения ты тоже будешь о нем заботиться и любить. Я знаю, я наболтал тебе в больнице много нехорошего, прости. Я тогда просто испугался.  
\- Ты все правильно сказал. Нам надо было раньше поговорить на эту тему, но слова не подбирались, – замороженным голосом признался Дженсен. - Знаешь, почему я согласился? Я всегда был уверен, что смогу обойтись чем-то другим – работой, личными интересами, продалбыванием жизни впустую. Ну, с браком… с браком все сложнее – долго рассказывать. Два года мы решали этот вопрос – с ребенком. Я был категорически против – отказывался, не хотел ни цепляться за Программу, ни усложнять и без того невеселую жизнь. А потом вдруг в один из дней меня, как накрыло - у меня ведь нет никого: разные люди, которые меняются, как времена года, тают в прошлом, Данниль, у которой совсем другие планы, друзья тоже часто заняты собой. Я один. Есть книги. Они, конечно, почти как дети – мои, родные, но, это что-то вроде игры, забавы – я всю жизнь играю в писателя. В конце концов, мне даже некому показать эти книги. Живу в беспросветном унынии, проглатываю день за днем, неделю за неделей, не испытываю никаких других чувств, кроме скуки и безысходности. Фигово. Думаешь, это кайф?  
\- У тебя есть все, другие могут об этом только мечтать...  
\- Ни хрена у меня нет. А что есть, оно пустое. Все пустое. А если ты про деньги, ну, их тоже нужно для чего-то и для кого-то зарабатывать.  
\- У тебя есть интересная работа. Не всем писателям везет подняться так высоко, ты сделал себе имя.  
\- Не я, ну да ладно. И работа, даже если она нравится, иногда начинает отвращать. Знаешь, когда ты один, многое становится не так уж и важно, ты сам себе становишься не важен, на что-то просто плюешь, что-то не замечаешь. Такое глупое бессилие – лень шевелить собственной задницей, двигаться вперед.  
Ссутулившийся Джаред сидел, уставившись на свой живот.  
\- Это все равно, что писать книгу, и знать, что получается херня, но продолжать, тратить время напрасно, вместо того, чтобы стереть и начать сначала. А ребенок, он будто из другой жизни, которой у меня никогда не было, и не будет, если я не решусь. Я просто понял, что мне нужен этот маленький человечек, ради которого стоит что-то менять. Я его пока еще даже не видел вживую, но уже понимаю, какой ерундой было все то, за что я так отчаянно цеплялся раньше, он уже все изменил. – Дженсен потер переносицу. – Черт, смешно, наверное, звучит. Веришь, не могу подобрать нормальных слов. Знаю, что получается какая-то пафосная ахинея, хоть сейчас на страницу книги.  
\- Знаешь, он ведь, и правда, все меняет, будь уверен, это у него получается очень хорошо. На самом деле, тебе можно позавидовать, у тебя все получилось. Что нельзя сказать обо мне. Иногда кажется, что ничего уже не будет так, как раньше, и все мои планы пошли под откос: я хотел выстроить себе идеальную жизнь – и не только себе, ни от кого не зависеть, выучиться, найти работу, на которой было бы интересно, заниматься делом, о котором с детства мечтал, в общем, быть самым обычным и нормальным человеком. А сейчас я совсем не знаю, чего хочу, я сам себе стал чужим. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь, и все меньше узнаю себя, и дело даже не в том, что когда я сижу, мой живот практически лежит у меня на коленях...  
\- Не знаю, что ты навыдумывал, но лично я не вижу в тебе ничего ненормального.  
\- Я сижу в пустой комнате, в чужом доме и выбираю кроватку чужому ребенку.  
Отвратительная иррациональность морозом пробрала по хребту. Вести разговор дальше резко расхотелось, все прежние заблуждения рассеялись. Дженсен так настойчиво навязывал Джареду чужую, не его жизнь, и даже не удосужился подумать, что мальчишка мечтает совсем о другом. Конечно, как можно было ожидать от молодого, полного жизни и энергии парня того, что он будет рад всем свалившимся на него сложностям и переживаниям? Дженсен видел, как тяжко приходилось Джареду - глупо тешить себя надеждой, что ему это приносит удовольствие. Это для него ребенок стал центром мира, но требовать того же от Джареда… они были не в тех отношениях, не на тех уровнях взаимопритяжения. Тем более, как он не старался, похоже, их мало что связывает. Он все это время пытался приблизиться к Джареду, но не вышло. Джаред будто специально отгораживался от него.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дженсен, обрывая всю беседу. – Давай-ка подниматься с пола. Ты мне очень помог, я позвоню мисс Эккер, и обрисую примерно, что хочу от детской – люльку с балдахином и уродских клоунов я точно не желаю здесь видеть. 

 

*

Узнав про повторное УЗИ, Джаред поездке в клинику не обрадовался. Он попытался проспать утром, и Дженсену пришлось его будить, а в машине смуро молчал, лупился на проскальзывающие за окном дорожные столбы.  
Ему весь процесс, похоже, был знаком, а вот Дженсен, твердо решивший присутствовать, неслабо волновался.  
К разговору в детской они больше не возвращались – Дженсен не задавал вопросов, а Джаред не предпринимал новых попыток заговорить на эту тему.  
Когда медсестра уложила Джареда на кушетку, все подготовила, а затем оставила их дожидаться врача, Дженсен со скептицизмом рассматривал премудрый громоздкий аппарат, украдкой косясь на возвышающийся немаленький живот.  
\- Ты псих ненормальный, - вздохнул Джаред, умащиваясь поудобнее, стараясь сжаться. – Они уже смотрят на нас двоих, как на сбежавших из психушки особо опасных идиотов.  
\- Что с того, что я просто хочу быть в курсе? Это запрещено?  
\- Нет, наверное. Но, это странно… так не принято. Они в шоке от того, что ты таскаешься за мною по пятам, как приклеенный. Видел глаза медсестры? Они так-то меня не сильно жаловали, а сейчас вообще смотрят, как на монстра.  
\- Почему они смотрят на тебя так? – удивился Дженсен.  
\- Ну не знаю, может, думают, что я поработил твой разум? – отшутился Джаред, растянув улыбку до ушей.  
Завершить разговор не получилось, в кабинет зашел доктор Шеппард, извинился за то, что заставил ждать, и приступил к делу.  
По жирно намазанному на кожу гелю, датчик заскользил быстро и беспорядочно. На темном экране в сером треугольнике что-то подрагивало и шевелилось. Вообще, странно, как доктор мог что-то там разглядеть, складывалось впечатление, что он сочиняет на ходу.  
\- Отклонений от нормы нет, - заметил доктор, плотнее вжав в упругий живот обтекаемую головку датчика. – У него два уха, два глаза, по пять пальчиков на каждой конечности, биение сердца прослушивается хорошо. И я вижу – кто это. Хотите узнать пол?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Мы укажем это в отчете, который вы получите после проведения эхографии. А так же приложим фото и запись.  
\- Зачем отчет? Вы ведь уже знаете, верно?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Тогда скажите сейчас.  
Джаред под датчиком внезапно дернулся. Доктор поднял на Дженсена огромные глаза.  
\- Сейчас? Простите, мистер Эклз, но, мы не сообщаем такую информацию при РИ. Это против правил.  
\- Дженсен, не надо, - крепко сжал ему запястье Джаред. Слишком крепко – до побелевших костяшек. – Пусть они все укажут тебе в отчете, как положено.  
\- А если я устал читать бумажки, если хочу, чтобы мне все показали сейчас? Я что, зря приехал?  
Доктор Шеппард, видимо, был заранее проинформирован о «непростом клиенте», и спорить не стал. Вздохнул, и признался:  
\- Что ж, если вы настаиваете. Это мальчик.  
И принялся показывать на экране, что где. Потом переместил датчик ниже, нажал на панели какую-то кнопку, приблизил картинку на экране и она из плоской сделалась объемной, очертания стали четче, проступили вполне читаемые человеческие черты совсем в другом ракурсе.  
\- А это его личико.  
\- Жутковато, - растерялся от неожиданности отец. - А это что, нос?  
\- Да.  
\- А рядом что?  
\- Он сосет палец.  
Это было похоже на какое-то сюрреалистическое кино. Доктор крутил картинку и так, и эдак, потом приблизил еще больше и показал бесспорные доказательства того, что это именно мальчик.  
Дженсен наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть получше, и чуть не навернулся со стула от избытка чувств.  
\- Ох ты ж черт, глазам не верю, это… это…  
\- Член, - будничным тоном напомнил ему доктор, как это называется. Вид у него был уставший и бесцветный. Он эту процедуру на дню, наверное, с десяток раз проводил, и уже успел привыкнуть, давно утеряв ощущение всякого чуда.  
Дженсен попросил показать еще, все в доскональностях – ручки, ножки, маленькие ушки и пальчики. Доктор, почтительно склонив голову, подчинялся. Услужливо заметил, что если бы малыш сейчас не спал, то можно было бы понаблюдать, как он вытягивается, зевает и даже играет, но они попали в тот момент, когда ребенок не особо активен. Это, конечно, обидно, но тоже неплохо.  
Это было еще как неплохо! Дженсен тоже так считал. Как считал Джаред – было неясно, он почти все время просмотрел в потолок. 

*

Пока готовили подробный отчет, медсестра сообщила Дженсену, что с ним желает поговорить доктор Морган. Пришлось оставлять Джареда одного, и идти в кабинет, томясь неведеньем.  
\- Что-то не так, доктор Морган? – спросил с порога Дженсен. – Что-то с ребенком и Джаредом?  
\- Нет, мистер Эклз, с ними все хорошо, - приглашая сесть, успокаивающе ободрил его доктор. Улыбка у него, как всегда, была спокойная и приветливая. – Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Я всего лишь хочу обсудить с вами дальнейшие действия, которые нам предстоят. Сейчас у вас начинается самое хлопотное время. Скажите, вы уже определились с видом родов?  
Дженсен обескуражено пожал плечами. Он как-то об этом даже не думал, не предполагая, что и в этом ему предоставят выбор. При чем здесь он, в конце концов, врачи здесь они?  
\- Давайте поговорим на эту тему – уже пора. В контракте этот пункт специально опускается, дабы дать вам возможность решить и посмотреть по ситуации. Если нет особых показаний по состоянию здоровья РИ и плода, мы предоставляем нашим клиентам самим выбирать, учитывая все пожелания.  
\- Вы будто заказ в ресторане принимаете – мясо средней прожарки или с кровью. Может, у вас и особое меню имеется?  
Доктор, блеснув крепкими зубами, снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\- Вы зря так враждебно настроены. Я веду J19-782…  
\- Джаред, - поправил его Дженсен. – Джаред же, не J.  
\- Вы можете называть его любым именем, как вам удобнее, но для меня он J19-782, а вы наш клиент. И я должен выполнять служебные предписания. Я обязан спросить, на чем вы остановите свой выбор, и отметить это в медицинской карте J19-782. Иначе, когда подойдет время, могут возникнуть сложности.  
«Ваш выбор нам важен. Мы работаем для вас!» - гласила надпись на всех документах клиники. Так просто, будто бы они занимались торговлей предметами первой необходимости. Сволочи! Сколько лживого пафоса и театральщины. Кто-то верит, кому-то приятно и нравится, кто-то специально ищет шоу.  
Дженсен едва не вскочил на ноги, чтобы уйти отсюда прочь. Остановило только то, что по контракту клиника на Джареда имеет такое же право, как и он сам. Пока.  
\- Я должен знать, из чего выбирать.  
\- Вариантов у нас всего два - полостная операция – наиболее распространенный и желательный вариант, и своевременное родоразрешение – не могу назвать его естественным, но все-таки чаще оно называется именно так. Этот вариант может быть элективным или самопроизвольным – как скажите.  
\- Что, вот так просто выбрать что-то, потому что [i]мне так[/i] хочется? Я же не фейерверк на праздник заказываю, речь идет о двух живых людях.  
\- Я бы сказал, что именно праздник. Ваш персональный.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.  
\- Если я скажу, что так или иначе будет в обоих случаях, это прояснит ситуацию?  
\- В чем преимущества и недостатки каждого варианта?  
\- Начнем с первого - операционного. Ну, во-первых, этот способ сравнительно прост и экономит ваше время. Мы назначаем дату, РИ доставляют в клинику, в среднем операция длится не более часа, иногда даже меньше. Новоявленные родители приезжают к назначенному времени, при желании могут наблюдать процесс извлечения ребенка, и сразу же знакомятся с ним, дают бутылочку – это обязательно, потом им остается лишь подождать, пока ребенка замерят, обследуют, проведут необходимую вакцинацию – это тоже оговаривается заранее, а после вы можете забрать малыша домой. Мы предоставляем квалифицированных нянечек – за отдельную плату они могут помогать вам с ребенком в течение его первого месяца жизни. Или пару недель – как вам будет угодно.  
\- Прямо сказка. А недостатки у этой чудо-операции есть?  
\- Есть. Но они больше относятся не к вам, а к самому РИ. Это не очень удобно для постоянных Инкубаторов - процесс реабилитации затягивается, и приступать к новому вынашиванию они могут не ранее, чем через год-полтора. Срастание мышечных тканей иногда идет медленно, повторная беременность может вызвать осложнения, разрыв швов. В остальном это очень щадящий метод. Хотя некоторые родители и выступают против него, считая, что такое скорое и внезапное извлечение ребенка может повлиять на его самочувствие, слишком резкий перепад давления - ребенок может испугаться, получить психологическую травму. Некоторые вообще опасаются, что он вырастит безынициативным неудачником. От себя, как врач, скажу, что это научно не доказано, но гламурные журналы продолжают печатать такие статьи. Однако мы не склонны противоречить желанию клиентов – все-таки это их дети. У неоперационного метода последствия могут быть куда хуже.  
\- Какие? – с болезненным любопытством поинтересовался Дженсен  
\- Он длится дольше, проходит сложнее, хоть ребенок и сам находит путь, стресс он испытывает колоссальный – биомеханизм здесь достаточно сложный. И для РИ это слишком большая нагрузка: в считанные часы резко перестраивается работа многих органов, меняется на время этого процесса. Организм начинает работать на износ. Есть риск губительной кровопотери. У большинства РИ слишком узкий таз, анатомически не приспособленный, это может значительно осложнить или вовсе остановить родоразрешение.  
\- И какой же тогда выход? Все та же операция?  
\- Нет. К сожалению, на этом этапе указанную выше операцию провести уже невозможно. В таких случаях нам приходится принимать меры, не совместимые с жизнью РИ.  
Дженсена изнутри обдало холодом.  
\- То есть, вы его убиваете?  
\- Мы врачи, мистер Эклз. Мы никого не убиваем, - укоризненно сказал доктор Морган, - мы спасаем. Ребенка. Потому что в противном случае, погибают оба. В пользу кого, по вашему, мы должны делать выбор в таких экстренных ситуациях? Вы же понимаете, что мы с вами заинтересованы в жизни малыша.  
\- И что, находятся такие родители, которые избирают этот вариант?  
\- Да.  
\- А положительная статистика при этом варианте вообще существует?  
\- Конечно. У 80-ти здоровых РИ из 100 все проходит с минимальным уроном для здоровья.  
Дженсен постучал костяшками пальцев по кромке стола. Предложенное совсем как-то не располагало к радости. По правде говоря, ни один из вариантов Дженсену не нравился.  
Впрочем, если выбирать из двух зол… наверняка Джареду, который сам недавно признался, что «не видел себя в этой роли», будет не принципиален долгий реабилитационный период, а подвергать его возможной опасности не хотелось.  
\- Скажите, а мнение тех, кто вынашивает этих детей, вы не спрашиваете?  
Доктор снисходительно улыбнулся, и промолчал, из чего Дженсен понял, что – разумеется – нет!  
\- В таком случае, я хочу, чтобы все прошло быстро. И для Джареда тоже.  
\- Я вас понял, - доктор что-то отметил на бумаге. - Да, мистер Эклз, должен сказать, что я уже получил результаты сегодняшнего УЗИ. Вы не изменили своих убеждений относительно РА-анализа? Мы можем сделать его сегодня же, вечером результат будет готов. Знание – сила, не так ли?  
\- Я уже узнал все, что хотел. И я не желаю, чтобы моего сына лишний раз тревожили какими-то пустыми процедурами. Мой ответ - нет.  
\- Хорошо, - решил больше не донимать своего собеседника доктор Морган. – Тогда подпишите отказ от анализа, чтобы не возникло недопонимания, когда ребенок родится. Некоторые родители специально избегают этого анализа, делая вид, что мы их не предупреждали, а потом обвиняют нас, и таким образом пытаются через суд вернуть деньги.  
У Дженсена дрогнула рука, и подпись на середине получилась изломанной, будто ее обладателя саданули током в этот момент.  
Получив все необходимые подписи, доктор любезно попрощался, пожелал удачи и напомнил, что отчет можно будет забрать у медсестры.

* * *

Когда они уезжали из клиники, начался дождь. Ливень. Кидал в лобовое стекло потоки воды, заставляя щетки стеклоочистителей ездить из стороны в сторону в скором поспешном ритме, жалобно поскрипывая.  
Но Дженсену сейчас было так хорошо, что все вместе взятые стихии мира не смогли бы разрушить разрастающегося внутри счастья.  
\- А ты был прав - на счет мальчишки. Это парень! Просто чудеса какие-то, ты будто провидец, Джаред. Слушай, у меня идея – а давай заедем в магазин и купим ему что-нибудь мальчишеское? Ну, например, бейсбольный мяч. Знаю отличное место, где можно купить весьма редкие вещи. Можно выбрать хоть бейсбольный, хоть футбольный. С автографом – подлинным. Только вот, как узнать, за какую команду он будет болеть?  
Джаред энтузиазмом не проникся.  
\- Зачем ты так торопишь время? Он вообще пока у меня в животе, а потом пройдет еще минимум восемь, а-то и десять лет, прежде чем ему понадобится этот мяч и он сможет оценить его ценность. Все успеет поменяться. Не думал над этим?  
\- Верно, - не смог не согласиться Дженсен.  
\- Лучше бы тебе сейчас закупать подгузники. Это самое основное, что понадобится в ближайшее время.  
\- И опять верно, мамочка.  
Джаред хмуро глянул на Дженсена из-под челки – тот хохмил, улыбаясь широко и радостно.  
\- Значит, давай заедем за подгузниками. Есть здесь поблизости детские магазины?  
\- Нет. Домой.  
\- Почему нет? Дождь уже почти закончился.  
Дождь, в самом деле, закончился, и только сильный ветер вылизывал мокрые бока машины.  
\- Можешь забросить меня домой, и езжай за чем хочешь.  
Он так долго и мучительно привыкал, пытался смириться с существом внутри себя, мечтая как можно скорее избавиться от этого странного, пугающего и обременительного состояния, а теперь сожалел, что малыша навсегда нельзя оставить рядом, там, где он сейчас. Это было ужасно неправильно, но ощущение крошечного бьющегося сердца внутри подкупало.  
Там в кабинете Джаред не мог на него смотреть. Просто не мог, потому что от этого будет еще больнее – он знал. Однако удержать себя от самого большого и страшного проступка в жизни не нашел сил. Когда Дженсен ушел, а он остался его дожидаться, медсестра принесла отчет и положила его на столик рядом с кушеткой, покрутилась какое-то время в кабинете, порылась в шкафчике бутылочками и с какими-то препаратами, видимо, чего-то нужного не досчиталась, и вышла.  
А Джаред не мог отвести взгляд от матовой непрозрачной поверхности папки.  
Зачем он это сделал? Наверное, не смог бы теперь объяснить даже под угрозой физической расправы. Он просто протянул руку, и отогнул обложку. Под нею ожидаемо нашлось фото во весь лист, большое и четкое.  
Он был удивительный – маленький человечек. Спал, забавно поджимая ножки, склонив голову на бок и прижимая к лицу ручку. Джаред безошибочно угадал знакомый нос и линию губ, разве что большие щеки были явно его собственные, не похожие на родительские.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, и Джаред с трудом отведя глаза от фотографии, отдернул руку от папки – та захлопнулась. Он сел ровно, сложил руки на коленях - вошедшая медсестра ничего не поняла.  
Теперь, когда его достанут и унесут, Джаред хотя бы будет знать, как малыш выглядел.  
\- Чего ты такой смурый? Что я тебе сделал? – шутливо поинтересовался Дженсен. – Или проголодался?  
Но совсем не ожидал, что в ответ на шутку Джаред ответит очень даже серьезно и почти зло.  
\- Сделал. Ты вообще все не так сделал, - он нервно тронул ремень безопасности, поправил съехавшую на живот ленту, подтянув ее выше – чтобы не жала. - Зачем это тебе вообще понадобилось - просить сказать пол при мне?  
\- Ты и так догадывался. Что плохого в том, чтобы ты теперь точно узнал?  
\- Это против правил.  
\- Тебя так вдруг стали интересовать их правила? Не понимаю тебя, Джаред. Я вконец запутался: то ты печешься о нем, как о родном, то отказываешься смотреть на него и вообще ведешь себя странно. Я думал, ты любишь его.  
\- Я не должен его любить. Контракт запрещает.  
Рука Дженсена на руле заметно дрогнула.  
\- Контракт, контракт! Скажи, а ты никогда не думал, что может случиться что-то, не прописанное в контракте? – укоризненно поинтересовался Дженсен. - Что тогда, Джей?  
\- Дженс, он твой. Не мой. Неужели ты не понимаешь, я не должен к нему ничего чувствовать. Это запрещено. Я стараюсь, только не помогает. Ты, правда, думаешь, мне все равно? Тогда ты полный кретин. Я знаю, это нечестно по отношению к тебе, ты со мною по-человечески, а я… Знаешь, я передумал уже сотни мыслей, как сделать так, чтобы оставить его, - голос у Джареда истончился, зазвенел. - И я даже не боюсь признаваться. Знаешь почему? Потому что у меня все равно ничего не получится. И как ты хочешь, чтобы я себя вел?  
На крышах параллельно едущих машин заиграло солнце, через все небо горбом выгнулась мерцающая разноцветная радуга. Красиво. Но сейчас эта красота казалась лишь незначительной рябью на глади жизни.  
\- Я не должен и не могу хотеть его оставить, я должен относиться к нему, как к вещи. Но это невозможно, я не могу так, он живой. Я и так нарушил почти все, что мог и поэтому я почти преступник. Согласно Этическому Репродуктивному Кодексу подобные действия считаются противозаконными, а за попытку несоблюдения пунктов контракта и присвоения ребенка себе, меня тут же арестуют - я даже до другого города доехать не успею. А еще они обяжут выплатить им штраф в размере удвоенной суммы от гонорара. Но это все было бы ерундой, если бы у меня был хоть крошечный шанс.  
\- И что, они вам даже думать о них запрещают? Ну… как о детях?  
\- Запрещают.  
\- Но это же маленький человек. Как так можно?  
\- Наверное, можно, - с сомнением ответил Джаред. – Это четко выстроенная Система. Ну, подумай сам, если бы все не было строго регламентировано, начался бы хаос. Все бы рухнуло.  
\- А неплохо в этом сечешь. Сын юристов?  
\- Нет. Сам на юридический собирался поступать, - буркнул Джаред.  
\- Прости, я понятия не имею, как надо вести себя в такой ситуации, - понурился Дженсен, мысленно ругая себя на чем свет стоит. – Но мне казалось неправильным относиться к тебе, как к бездушному автомату. Я, правда, думал, что тебе это все тоже должно быть в радость…  
\- А кто сказал, что нет? Это-то и хуже всего. Я ведь никогда его не увижу, нам никто их не показывает. Мне даже подержать его не дадут, когда все закончится. И я ничего о нем не узнаю… - Джаред облизнул растрескавшиеся губы. - Послушай, а что если малыш будет… ну, в общем, не такой, как ты, а такой, как я?  
\- И ты туда же, они и тебе мозги промыли? Это последняя мысль, которую я думаю.  
\- То есть, ты не собираешься делать анализ?  
\- Да на хер этот анализ… Пусть делают все необходимое, но только то, что касается здоровья. Со всем остальным я как-нибудь разберусь сам.  
\- Ты не хочешь быть подготовлен заранее? - переспросил Джаред, инстинктивно тронув низ живота.  
Малыш проснулся и забуянил, беспокойно начал пихаться локтями и коленками, видимо, почувствовав напряженную обстановку и услышав тревожный учащенный стук сердца.  
\- Что ты думаешь делать, если все окажется именно так?  
\- А что я могу делать? Он мой – с головы до пят. И я не вижу причин, чтобы он стал не моим. А что ты бы сделал?  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы он просто был рядом. И я бы никогда никому его не отдал, и плевать на мир.  
\- Вот и я об этом. Если все будет именно так, пусть, - решительно сказал Дженсен. - Я оставлю выбор за ним – захочет он это знать или нет, нужно ему будет это или нет. Возможно, когда он вырастет, то решит построить свою жизнь как-то иначе, независимо от И-Программы, создать свою собственную семью? В таком случае единственное, что я обязательно сделаю, так это расскажу про резинки, и буду настаивать на их использовании, ну, по крайней мере, до поры, до времени, пока он сам не поймет, что время пришло. Или не окончит школу. Черт, Джей, да мы ведь не знаем на самом деле, пока он вообще представляет собою шевелящийся живот. Я не знаю, что будет потом. Но, чтобы там ни было, я его уже люблю. Любого.  
\- Ты - возможно. А вот твоя жена… не думаю, что ей понравится такая перспектива. У некоторых это вызывает отвращение – осознание того, что твой сын вот такой. Инкубаторы ведь, вроде как, для «черной» работы.  
\- Господи, Джаред, какая ерунда! Ты ведь жил нормально.  
\- Я не знал. Мне никто не говорил. А сейчас мне иногда кажется, что умолчали специально. Дженсен, пообещай мне, что если ты что-то узнаешь, ты не откажешься от него. Прошу тебя, не отдавай его им.  
\- Да что ты взвился. Конечно, нет!  
\- Мне просто надо знать. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним делали что-то ужасное, чтобы обращались, как с машиной. Знаешь, что они сделают, если ты откажешься?  
\- Отправят в приют? Отдадут другим родителям?  
\- Нет! Они распределят его в обязательную базу И-Программы.  
Дженсен оторвал взгляд от дороги, и посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь?  
\- Знаю. Это было в клинике, я ждал своей очереди на процедуры, пересекся с одним РИ… из обязательной базы. Нам запрещено говорить между собою на такие темы. Но у него была запись на РА-анализ, а я ждал медсестру, чтобы подготовиться к очередным процедурам. В общем, мы случайно заговорили на эту тему.  
\- Они вам вообще хоть что-нибудь разрешают? Ну конечно! – сжал крепче руль Дженсен. – Вот почему они так настаивают на анализе. Ты узнаешь результаты, и если анализ положительный, они предлагают отказаться, как от «брака», забирают РИ, а тебе подсовывают новый, бесплатно, за их счет. Подкупает. Ты как бы получаешь «второй» шанс. Им это на руку, им выгодно таким образом пополнять «обязательную базу». Да уж, в «крутое» местечко тебя занесло. И меня тоже.  
\- Ему бы было лучше родиться девочкой.  
\- Но кто сказал, что девочкой он был бы счастливее? Посмотри на себя, это удивительно и прекрасно. Разве нет? К тому же, неужели ты все еще думаешь, что я дам его в обиду?  
Радуга рассеялась, растворилась мягкими прозрачными красками на небе, остался только слабый призрачный след.  
\- Послушай, что такого есть в твоей жизни, что ты так держишься за контракт, что сам пришел к ним? На что тебе нужны деньги?  
\- Это мое дело, Дженсен. Правда. Зачем тебе мои проблемы?  
Остаток дороги они провели в молчании, но когда ступили на порог дома, Дженсен взял Джареда за руку, и, не дав возможности вывернуться, повел в гостиную, усадил на диван.  
\- Так, а теперь садись и рассказывай. Все.  
Лучше момента и желать нельзя было, пора уже прояснить всю ситуацию. Но Джаред упрямо молчал, будто ему рот заклеили.  
Но, хрена-с-два он теперь отбрыкается, расскажет, как миленький.  
\- Согласно твоей анкете ты не определенный государством Кандидат, в смысле, из «обязательной программы», а волонтер – ты записался в И-Программу добровольно, увяз в этом дерьме по уши, по своей воле! Я не верю, что из-за недостатка впечатлений. Рассказывай. – Дженсен сам не понял, что повысил голос, сорвавшись на требовательный окрик. - А если будешь продолжать молчать, применю крайние меры – запру в комнате, и будешь там безвылазно сидеть, пока не соизволишь поговорить.  
\- Пытать беременных недостойно, - ехидно заметил Джаред.  
\- А мне плевать. Возьму измором.  
\- И кормить перестанешь? – мстительно сощурился Падалеки.  
\- Перестану.  
\- Не сможешь. Я-то ладно. Но мелкому же ты хуже не сделаешь. Так что, 1:1, ничья.  
\- Слушай, кончай придуриваться! Давай начистоту. У тебя какие-то проблемы? Долги, азартные игры, травка?  
\- Нет.  
\- Болеет кто-то?  
\- Нет.  
\- Можешь нормально рассказать, чтобы не играть в допрос?  
\- Нечего особенно рассказывать, Дженсен, - Джаред пожал плечами. – Романтики в причине будет мало.  
Дженсен присел в кресло напротив.  
\- Я слушаю, давай, вперед. С романтикой или без нее – мне нужно знать. Ты больше полугода здесь живешь, а я ни хрена о тебе не знаю, кроме того, что ты отлично гоняешь мяч и тебя тошнило по утрам.  
Джаред поерзал, угнездившись.  
\- У меня нет почти никого – так вышло. С двенадцати без родителей. Осталась только младшая сестра. Когда родителей не стало, нас распределили в воспитательный дом. Меня потом тетка забрала, одного. Я бы не сказал, что она была в восторге, но она думала, что будет легко, много пособий, свободные деньги. Она решила, что если все удачно сложится, через какое-то время заберет к себе и Мэган. У тетки, конечно, было паршиво жить, но мы бы были вместе. Я много раз просил взять под опеку и сестру, но она категорически отказывалась – оказалось, что с пособиями больше заморочек, чем выгоды – из льгот только талоны на еду и еще какая-то пустяковая мелочь в виде выплат. Какой ей резон, если получается, что от нас только одни траты? Я пробовал ее убедить, что с Мэг не будет проблем, я сам буду о ней заботиться, но она ни в какую не соглашалась. Она и меня-то считала обузой, отказаться ей мешало только пособие – все-таки хоть какое-то, но было. Особенно, если свести траты на того, кому оно выдано, до минимума. Я не чаял побыстрее окончить школу, потому что тогда была возможность, что все изменится. Я сначала думал сам от нее удрать, ну или сделать что-нибудь, что б она написала отказ. Но, времени оставалось не так много, больше гемора бы было: меня бы перенаправили в новую семью на испытательный срок, там пока притрешься, привыкнешь, и шансов, что мы будем вместе с сестрой еще меньше. Я три раза обращался в суд, предлагал свою кандидатуру на роль опекуна для сестры, но мне, ясное дело, отказывали. Возраст не тот, и статус, и работы хорошей нет, и образования. В общем, дело дрянь. С учебой тоже не вышло, за нее надо платить, а у меня ни цента. Не тетка же будет, она даже одежду мне покупала на сезонных благотворительных распродажах у соседей. В школе мне, правда, прочили стипендию – на нее можно было бы пойти учиться, но там что-то произошло, дело пересмотрели и ее присвоили кому-то другому. Работа тоже особо в руки не шла. Я работал какое-то время в машинной мастерской, но после того, как хозяин загнулся от очередного приступа астмы, его сын меня из мастерской турнул. Да и все равно тамошняя зарплата не располагала по деньгам к оплате учебы и содержанию себя и мелкой. Это хорошо, что Мэг не везло с семьями, каждый раз, когда ее брали на испытательный срок перед удочерением, она что-нибудь выкидывала – ну там, притворялась, что лунатит ночами или голоса слышит, прогуливала школу или таскала что-то у претендентов на роль приемных родителей. И от нее отказывались, конечно. Но, понятно, что это только временно, потому что, кто-то может и не отказаться… А если ее заберут в чужую семью, в другой город, штат, я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Пришлось уговаривать тетку деньгами – если будет достаточная сумма, она согласится. Это я точно знал, она за деньги все, что угодно сделает. И тут моя школьная подруга – ну, та, которую ты видел, Сэнди - вдруг случайно предложила попытать счастье в И-Программе. Она как раз в Обучающий Центр устроилась – на практику, с факультета психологии. Поступила. Ну, Сэнди всегда была умной, да и родители у нее при средствах. А еще у нее мама в этой клинике работает… Конечно, туда просто так не попасть, и кого попало не берут, отбор жесткий, но Сандра сказала, что можно попробовать, сдать анализы, и если они покажут, что я пригоден для Программы и подойду по требованиям, она уговорит маму, а та может меня рекомендовать. Я, честно, понятия не имел, не думал, что я могу. Удивительно, что никто до этого не устраивал мне проверок, проносило как-то – иначе в той ситуации точно бы загремел в обязательную программу. А так, даже и в мыслях не было, что анализ окажется положительным и что меня могут отобрать. Офигел, конечно, но это был вариант, а другого все равно не было. Сэнди говорила, что некоторые Кандидаты ждут своей очереди по несколько месяцев прежде, чем их отберут Заказчики. А кто-то и полгода, если совсем никому не нравишься. Но, это что-то необъяснимое было, мне даже ждать не пришлось, спустя две недели после вступления в И-Программу, меня выбрали Заказчики, то есть вы. Дороги назад уже не было. Я решил – почему бы и нет…  
Дженсен встал с кресла, ероша волосы.  
\- Ну, чувак, ты даешь.  
\- Сам спросил, уж извини, - ощетинился Джаред. - Сказку с розовыми пони не обещал. Все не так красиво, да? Не как в книжках. Ну, зато ты сам теперь видишь, что я неудачник, и мне позарез нужны бабки, а это значит, что никуда я до конца контракта не денусь, - он завозился на диване, взялся за бок. - А мелкий… ну прости, мелкий – он не виноват. Я понимаю, ты не такого Инкубатора для него хотел.  
\- Да при чем тут это? Джаред, а что сейчас? Как сестра? Так ты к ней тогда ездил?  
\- Да. Надо было ее навестить, сказать, что какое-то время приезжать не смогу - дела не позволят, много работы. Было бы странно, если бы я приперся к ней с огромным животом.  
\- То есть, ты не сказал?  
\- Нет, конечно, - дернул плечом Джаред. - Я бы не смог объяснить.  
\- А потом объяснить сможешь?  
\- Придумаю что-нибудь.  
\- Сказочник ты хренов. Кто так делает?  
\- Только не читай нотаций, ладно?  
\- Но ты же еще не получил денег. Гонорар выплачивается после рождения ребенка. Ты подумал, что ждать долго?  
\- Ничего, мы договорились подождать. 10% от гонорара выдают в самом начале – ну как бы на всякие мелкие расходы и все такое, залог я тетке оставил – все, что было, она подала документы – поверила. Ну а Мэг, надеюсь, еще что-нибудь, придумает, если ее отправят к кому-нибудь. У нее это хорошо получается.  
\- Но почему ты сразу не сказал? Я бы что-нибудь придумал.  
\- Нет. Не надо мне помогать. Я должен решить все сам. Без чьей-то помощи. Тем более, твоей. Если ты сейчас предложишь деньги, я, честное слово, вмажу тебе по морде. Давай не будем пробовать, окей? Все будет хорошо. Честно. Времени осталось всего ничего, и я ей звоню периодически - пока все нормально. Мало кто хочет взять себе чужого и достаточно взрослого ребенка, а нам с ней это на руку. А потом я ее заберу, и сделаю все возможное, чтобы она не росла так, как я. Пусть окончит школу и идет в колледж.  
\- На вас двоих контрактных денег не хватит.  
\- Мы разберемся.  
\- Джаред!  
\- Ну что? Только не жалей меня, а-то меня сейчас вытошнит.  
У Дженсена чесались руки подойти поближе, вздернуть глупого мальчишку на ноги, и хорошенько тряхнуть за плечи, чтобы мозги встали на место. И сделал бы, не будь Джаред в том положении, в котором был. 

*

Разговор ничего не прояснил. Стало только сложнее. Дженсен мог бы предложить Джареду навешать малыша в любое удобное время, но не хотел озвучить это предложение – оно представлялось чудовищно неправильным, не тем. Можно было бы дать Джареду нужную сумму денег, и тем самым заставить его забыть о контракте, как об ограничивающей бумажке навсегда, но это тоже был плохой вариант – гордый Джаред откажется.  
Дженсен не отследил тот момент, когда допустил ошибку, привязался к Джареду – сначала, как к человеку, о котором надо заботиться, потому что есть ребенок, а потом все пошло по накатанной. Вниз или вверх – не важно, но он увяз в Джареде, как в топком болоте, прикипел какими-то необъяснимыми подростково-яркими чувствами, хоть этот возрастной рубеж перешагнул уже давно. А теперь внутри и снаружи обосновалась тоска, гнущая к земле.  
Как его после всего этого отпускать неведомо куда и неведомо к кому?

После случившегося разговора Джаред стал выходить из своей комнаты все реже, иногда ссылался на усталость, даже обед или ужин пропускал. Приходил потом с нечитаемым выражением лица, забирал тарелку и снова исчезал у себя, будто зарывался в нору.  
\- Так и собираешься просидеть в затворничестве оставшееся время? – спросил однажды Дженсен, застав его на кухне. Рука Джареда дрогнула, и он пролил воду из чайника мимо чашки. – Это из-за нашего разговора?  
\- Нет. Просто, состояние паршивое, чувствую себя не очень.  
\- С ребенком что-то? Почему опять молчишь? Может, в больницу, чтобы врач посмотрел?  
\- Н-нет! Ребенок в порядке. Не надо врача, он не поможет. Пройдет, я справлюсь.  
А одним из вечеров Дженсену открылась вся нехитрая правда, о которой Джаред умолчал.  
Случайно. Дженсен вознамерился все-таки вытащить Джареда из его комнаты. В конце концов, упрямство не такое уж и плохое свойство характера. Джаред еще тот упрямец, но он будет еще упрямее.  
Когда шел по коридору, из-за двери доносились странные звуки – не то стоны и всхлипы, не то приглушенные рыдания. Они напрочь отшибли мозги, мысль о том, что Джареду снова стало плохо, не на шутку испугала. С возрастающей тревогой Дженсен повернул ручку даже не постучав, но в комнате нашел только развороченную постель.  
Джаред был в ванной. На счастье заперто не было, и Дженсен влетел внутрь, поскальзываясь на гладком кафеле.  
Морально за эти считанные секунды он успел подготовиться ко всему, даже к самому ужасному – возможно, придется хватать Джареда под руки, и снова везти в клинику, только бы успеть!  
Но к тому, что открылось его взгляду, Дженсен готов не был.  
\- Какого хрена? – над ними двоими повис звук, что-то среднее между рыданием и хриплым клекотом.  
Джаред стоял у раковины, повернувшись к нему спиной, в одной футболке, стреноженный обхватившими лодыжки пижамными штанами. Благо, футболка была длинная, и прикрывала голую задницу, но Дженсен, в общем-то, будучи взрослым и совсем не глупым легко все понял. Присвистнул, хотя, отчаянно хотелось выматериться – ситуация была куда более, чем щекотливая, и, черт возьми, выбивающая из головы все разумные мысли. Внутри что-то затрепетало, заискрилось.  
\- Вижу, у тебя тут «вечеринка», - сказал Дженсен, не слыша сам себя – в голове тихо шумело. - В одиночестве. Прости, что помешал.  
Джаред беспомощно съехал спиной по рельефной кафельной стене, застонал от невыносимого стыда, прикусывая губу.  
\- Уйди, - с безнадежным отчаяньем попросил он.  
\- Я думал, тебе плохо. Звуки были такие, будто ты не дрочишь, а рыдаешь.  
\- Придурок, мне и есть плохо. Новые прелести моего положения дают о себе знать… - Джаред стукнулся затылком о стену. Потом еще раз – сильнее и злее. - Это не выносимо. Мне кажется, я сдохну раньше, чем все закончится. От перевозбуждения. Оно какое-то безумное. Это еще хуже, чем блевать круглосуточно. У меня теперь встает даже на пустое место – просто так, несколько раз на дню, подряд… и кончить по-человечески не получается, - обрушил на Дженсена все свои неподъемные беды Джаред. – Даже в школьные годы такого не было – может, мелкий там давит на что-то, или просто гормоны - я не знаю. У меня ощущение, что я сожрал пачку левитры. Рука не помогает.  
И стыда никакого почти не осталось, потому что… ну, было просто очень хреново.  
Хотя, стоило, наверное, не выть ночами напролет (и днями тоже), страдая от каменного стояка и невозможности кончить, а взяться за проблему основательно. На подготовительных ускоренных курсах говорили, что со всеми этими проблемами, которые возникают в процессе беременности, вполне можно справиться.  
Вообще, Джаред был уже готов отдать безвозмездно свой член какому угодно аппарату или адской машине, только чтобы та хоть как-то избавила его от этого безумия.  
Пройдя первый виток ужасов, он надеялся, что сия чаша минует его. Ага, как же!  
Вообще, решалось все элементарно. Только, как объяснить Дженсену, что ему нужно воспользоваться его компьютером, дабы погулять по просторам Интернета в поисках секс-шопов?  
А Дженсен вдруг выдал такое, от чего у Джареда аж зубы клацнули:  
\- Тебе помощь нужна?  
\- Дружеская рука? – хмыкнул Джаред, и щеки его порозовели. – Потому что свою я, кажется, вывихнул. Это просто дерьмо какое-то. Ну какая к черту помощь, ты сам понимаешь, что говоришь?  
\- Джей, когда я тебя к себе сюда привез, я решил, что буду рядом от начала и до конца, буду заботиться и помогать. И черт, Джей, да, я хочу… помочь.  
Дженсен подошел ближе, взял за плечи – пальцы обожгло жаром, аккуратно поднял на ноги. Джаред был совсем рядом, бесконечно желанный, родной и беззащитный.  
\- Ну я ведь не хочу, чтобы ты загнулся от стояка. Рукой, говоришь? Можно и рукой. Или губами. На твое усмотрение.  
Джаред отозвался свистящим выдохом.  
\- Ясно. Можно устроить и то, и другое…  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - качнулся в его руках парень. – Я не кончу так.  
\- Это ты так завуалировано потрахаться предлагаешь?  
\- Я не предлагаю, - глотая злые слезы, процедил сквозь зубы Джаред. - Думаю, тебе уже должно быть достаточно моего позора, еще ниже мне падать просто некуда. Думаешь, самому удобно, с таким-то животом? Я ног своих уже не вижу, а член так и подавно… Впрочем, если ты обеспечишь меня всем необходимым – я только скажу тебе спасибо. Я, конечно, понимаю, но вдруг у тебя завалялась какая-нибудь хрень на батарейках. И желательно побольше.  
Они стояли очень близко, так близко, что Дженсен сейчас мог в доскональности рассмотреть каждую черточку на радужке глаз Джареда – они всегда казались ему странными, не то карими, не то зелеными, в зависимости от настроения. На самом деле, просто зеленые с карим ободком вокруг зрачка.  
Секунды тянулись расплавленным сахаром, Джаред не вырывался, привыкал, вопреки своему здравому смыслу сам терся о дженсенов бок.  
\- Ну нет, к игрушкам я бы предпочел перейти потом. Чуть позже, - сказал наконец Дженсен, не сдержав довольного смешка. - Зачем тебе искусственный член, когда можно обойтись настоящим? Черт, Джей, да это как картинка из сна. Неужели ты не видишь и не чувствуешь? Думаешь, тебе одному плохо? – он легонько прихватил зубами Джареда за подбородок. – Да ты сам хуже, чем левитра – у меня от одного взгляда на тебя встает.  
Дженсен вдруг осознал, что ждал этого очень-очень долго, просто момента нужного не предоставлялось. Вот же черт! Сердце сладостно кольнуло и ухнуло вниз.  
\- Вопрос – хочешь ли ты? Чтобы так.  
Джареда шатнуло вперед, и он глубоко вздохнув, ткнулся сухими губами Дженсену в шею. Этого в качестве ответа вполне хватило.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - успокоил его Дженсен. - Поворачивайся!  
Джаред развернулся к нему спиной настолько поспешно, насколько позволяли возможности, уперся руками в фаянсовый край раковины. По спине у него бежала струйка пота, растворялась в ткани футболки, оставляя темные влажные дорожки и кляксы.  
\- Подожди, – вдруг остановился Дженсен, не успев даже начать. – Надо что-то, ну в смысле, резинки, смазка...  
\- У меня тут ничего нет. Давай, как есть. Я уже не стану беременным больше, чем есть сейчас, ну, серьезно. А за себя не беспокойся – карту ты мою видел, анализы тоже. – Дженсен позади медлил. – Да ладно, давай, не нежничай. Я не хрустальный, а там, так точно. Они каждый раз чуть ли не до гланд мне достают, так что, после всего, что пришлось пройти в клинике, я вряд ли могу считаться девственником… Переживу.  
Желание внутри било тугим горячим фонтаном. И Дженсен сзади делал что-то преступное… преступное в отношении неустойчивого слабого до любых касаний и ласок тела Джареда – мял, гладил, изучающее ощупывал, прихватывал пальцами.  
\- Слушай, твои пальцы, бесспорно, охрененные, - не выдержал наконец Джаред. – Но мне чертовски больно от непроходящего стояка, и я даже кайф в полной мере получить не могу. Мне нужно больше. Понимаешь?  
В этом было что-то неправильное – трахаться в первый раз уже после того, как от тебя у кого-то будет ребенок…  
Бред!  
Впрочем, вся ситуация вообще была далека от нормальной.  
Джаред скулил, вертел задом, беспрестанно крутился ужом, цеплялся сильными пальцами Дженсену за бедра, подгоняя - в общем, делал все, чтобы тот, так долго ждавший этого момента, без промедления кончил.  
\- Эй, угомонись, - притормозил Дженсен, и приложился губами между лопаток, впечатываясь прямо во влажное соленое пятно на ткани. – Будешь так спешить, ничего не получится. И тебе же будет хуже. А еще нам лучше перебраться в кровать. Здесь неудобно, одни острые углы.  
На этот раз Джаред оказался на удивление покладистым, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, и затих, неуклюже переступая по полу босыми ногами, пошел вслед за Дженсеном.

Он так и остался в своей дурацкой футболке, даже когда Дженсен уложил его спиной на матрас. Она была уж слишком какая-то свободная и слишком длинная - идиотский серый балахон.  
Гадкая шмотка мешала. Дженсен для большего удобства оттянул край, заголяя живот, но Джаред тут же вернул футболку на место.  
\- Ты ее специально оставил? Мешает, - обиделся Дженсен.  
До чертиков хотелось видеть. Особенно с такого ракурса – если перехватить Джареда под коленями, приподнимая ноги повыше - живот казался еще больше, внушительнее и круглее.  
\- Не надо, - попросил дрогнувшим голосом Джаред, сорвано дыша. – Не мешает.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джаред. Он ведь мой.  
Джаред с сомнением помедлил, и все-таки неловко потянул за края...  
Только лежа на спине не получались – Джареду было тяжело, не хватало воздуха, и вскоре он начал задыхаться. Пришлось останавливаться, разворачивать Джареда, ставить на четвереньки. Но так угол оказался не самым удачным, тяжелый живот все равно тянул вниз, Джареду было не очень приятно, и он угрожающе качался на расползающихся руках и ногах.  
Ему было непросто, но изнывающему от желания Дженсену в разы сложнее – нужно было сдерживать себя, помогать Джареду и быть вдвойне аккуратным, чтобы случайно не навредить ребенку. Это был тот случай, когда в первую очередь нужно было думать не только о партнере, но и еще о третьем, слава богу, не «участнике».  
Дженсен очень надеялся, что малыш ничего против этого «процесса» не имеет. Впрочем, отвлечься от этой мысли получилось, когда пришло осознание, что такая кроха вряд ли имеет представление о том, что такое секс. Возможно, ему было куда хуже, пока Джаред пребывал в своем напряженном состоянии, а сейчас папочкам будет хорошо, и ладно. Значит, и он будет в норме.  
Толку, правда, от их стараний было чуть. Джаред просил сильнее, но кончить не получалось. А от сильных толчков пару раз чуть не загремел ничком на матрас. Дженсен хоть его и держал, все равно было опасно.  
Подходящее решение нашлось само собой – если повернуть Джареда лицом к стене, к изголовью кровати, на которое можно опереться руками, по возможности перенося на них вес - получится идеально.  
Дженсену рвало резьбу от трогательно прогнутой поясницы, чуть раздавшихся боков, от острых лопаток и цепочки позвонков, уходящей под чуть больше положенного отросшие волосы. Джаред не успевал их стричь, последние месяцы они стали расти с какой-то уж совсем сумасшедшей скоростью, буквально по неделям. Джаред злился, конечно, но Дженсену он такой до жути нравился – особенно сейчас, зарываясь носом в вихрастую влажную макушку, задыхаться знакомым запахом.  
Дженсен потянулся рукой вперед, положил раскрытую ладонь поверх живота, страхуя, оберегая, чтобы Джаред случайно не задел нежной натянутой кожей стену или деревянные перила. Подтянул к себе, погладил, а потом мягко соскользнул с живой округлости и подставил руку под твердый возбужденный член, который тут же, будто пес, почуявший хозяина, покладисто лег в ладонь.  
Джаред кончил, едва не подавившись своим криком, столь желанный оргазм обрушился на него лопнувшим небом.  
\- Если бы с тобою не надо было обращаться, как с хрустальной вазой, я бы разложил тебя на первой попавшейся поверхности и вылизал всего, а потом трахал бы до полусмерти, - признался Дженсен, вытирая о джаредово плечо взмокший лоб.  
\- Я не ваза, - обиженно прогундосил Джаред.  
\- Не ваза, но, согласись, в позах мы ограничены. Да и все-таки, там маленький.  
\- Черт, перестань, ладно? А-то у меня, кажется, снова встает.  
\- А у тебя такой скрытый потенциал! И ты молчал?  
После всего случившегося Джаред почти сразу же уснул. Что радовало – с абсолютным умиротворением на лице.  
А Дженсен лежал рядом, смотрел на него, и понимал, что абсолютно не хочет возвращаться к себе. 

*

Утро началось внезапно, беспрепятственно заползло через незашторенное окно, медовым светом разлилось по соседней подушке. По пустой подушке.  
Комната была не его, и кровать чужая. Дженсен не сразу понял, где он, а когда картинки в памяти совместились в нужном порядке, подскочил на мятых простынях, ища Джареда.  
Ну, в конце концов, не сбежал же он, как засмущавшаяся девчонка, из своей же комнаты, только чтобы избежать утренней неловкой встречи?  
Нет, не сбежал. В ванной с шумом лилась вода. Дженсен выдохнул. Повертелся с бока на бок, с хрустом потянулся.  
Вода выключилась, дверь открылась.  
\- Ну ты и здоров дрыхнуть, - сказал Джаред, кутаясь в халат. – Десять утра!  
\- Десять? – протерев глаза кулаком, переспросил Дженсен. – Так рано? Мне нужно кофе. Много!  
\- Ничего себе рано. Ты с таким распорядком дня что-то дальше делать думаешь? К нему, вообще-то, придется еще и ночью вставать.  
\- Ну вот тогда и подумаем на этот счет. А сейчас я имею право на отдых и восполнение сил. После вчерашнего. Кстати, и с чего ты решил, что это хуже, чем стоять на карачках в обнимку с унитазом? По-моему, это явный плюс твоего состояния.  
\- Ох, не напоминай, - попросил жалобно Джаред, присаживаясь на кровать.  
\- Так как твои «проблемы», требующие определенного решения? Помощь еще нужна?  
\- Знаешь, - потупился Джаред. – Спасибо тебе, в смысле, не только за вчерашнее, за все. Но, наверное, больше этого не нужно. Мне лучше справляться самому. Давай обойдемся без «актов милосердия».  
Дженсен хмыкнул, спустил босые ноги с кровати и придвинулся ближе.  
\- Не понравилось?  
\- Не в этом дело. Просто ты не должен.  
\- Верно, – он положил ладонь Джареду на колено, погладил. - Не должен. И, наверное, не стал бы, если бы не хотел. Понимаешь?  
Дженсен наверняка мог бы выстроить ладную красивую речь с признанием в любви, воспеванием этого прекрасного чувства, но где-то внутри кружило невыносимо острое болезненное ощущение, что ничего такого Джареду от него не нужно. Да и сказать все это вслух было непросто.  
\- Послушай, все кончится скоро – ты останешься с ним, а я от вас уйду. Зачем нам это все? – путано принялся объяснять Джаред, рассматривая рисунок на шторах. - С каждым разом оно будет все страннее и страннее, непонятнее, сильнее, глубже. Что-то другое, не как помощь.  
\- Ты этого боишься? – догадался Дженсен. - Слушай, я понимаю тебя, я сам никого никогда не пускал в свою жизнь надолго и по-настоящему. Так проще. Но однажды наступает момент, когда этого становится мало. Я не могу тебя заставить, я могу тебе всего лишь сказать и показать. А ты можешь не поверить. Или наоборот, поверить. Не уходи от нас. Оставайся.  
\- В качестве кого? Няньки? Третьего лишнего? Дженсен, ты женат. И твоя жена меня ненавидит.  
\- Не преувеличивай. У Данниль, конечно, тот еще характер, но ненавидеть это слишком. Кроме того, нас с ней почти ничего не связывает. Ну, как супругов.  
\- Ребенок вас связывает.  
\- С тобой он нас тоже связывает. И куда крепче.  
\- Верно. Временно. Я буду нужен тебе до поры, до времени. Тебе это ново, я, вроде как, пока одно целое с твоим сыном. Но, что потом? Посмотри кто ты, и кто я. Уверен, если бы мы когда-нибудь и где-нибудь пересеклись раньше, ты бы на меня даже внимания не обратил. Не порть себе жизнь из-за меня, Дженсен, не надо. Тебя не поймут. Сейчас у тебя есть все: карьера, слава, нормальная семья – как положено. Но будешь ли ты счастлив, когда ничего этого не останется, когда тебя скинут на землю?  
\- Вот за славу я точно не держусь. Ты что, обо мне печешься? Ну конечно, разве может быть иначе, это же ты - Джаред. Только я взрослый мальчик, могу сам отвечать за свои поступки, - он обнял Джареда за затылок, притянул поближе, скользнул губами по уголку его рта, не поцеловал, просто коснулся. – У тебя поразительное свойство, Джей – вопреки своим собственным нуждам и желаниям защищать, поддерживать и заботиться о близких тебе людях. Это нормально. Но у меня тоже есть обычная человеческая потребность оберегать и защищать того, кто мне дорог. А ты сейчас заключаешь в себе сразу двух человек, которые для меня особо важны в этой жизни. Поэтому, ты можешь брыкаться, изворачиваться, но я тебя так просто не отпущу, по крайней мере, пока не родится ребенок. Я буду делать все возможное, чтобы изменить нашу жизнь в лучшую сторону. Правда, даже не думай, я не буду возиться с тобою, как с маленьким, да ты в этом и не нуждаешься. Ты совершил такой поступок, для которого нужна смелость. За это тобою можно гордиться. И я тобою горжусь.  
\- Я совершил глупый поступок. Думаю, мною бы никто не гордился. Наоборот, осудили.  
\- Нет. Ты сделал важный выбор, ты вопреки всему остался человеком. И ты не сдался, ты готов бороться. Так давай будем бороться вместе. Просто, не прячься от меня, ладно? А еще, обещай мне, что когда все закончится, ты продолжишь учиться, Джаред.  
Джаред молчал, сжав зубы.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь этого. Разве не ты мне говорил, что мечтаешь идти вперед, не останавливаться на одном месте?  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Еще давно хотел спросить кое-что.  
\- Спрашивай, чего уж. Думаю, теперь что-либо утаивать бессмысленно, - усмехнулся Джаред, и развел руками.  
\- У тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
\- Что? – не понял сразу Джаред.  
\- Ну, есть кто-нибудь – парень, девчонка? Ждет тебя там кто-то, к кому ты собираешься вернуться после?  
Джаред схватил ртом воздуха, потому что его стало резко не хватать легким.  
\- Н-нет.  
Дженсен выдохнул и улыбнулся, искренне и широко.  
\- А кстати, у тебя кровать намного удобнее моей. Я так хорошо выспался. Поделишься ею?

*

Дженсену иногда казалось, что это какой-то, мать его, медовый месяц, высасывающий все мозги, отбирающий способность думать, когда все внимание разум и тело концентрируют только на одном человеке, на том, кто рядом, которого хочется постоянно касаться, целовать, в которого хочется нырять, тонуть в нем. Это какое-то возрождение и агония одновременно.  
И дело было вовсе не в сексе.  
Он приходил к Джареду ночами, забирался в кровать и оставался там до утра. Если не было изматывающей организм нужды, то они даже не трахались, просто лежали. Джаред временами слишком уставал, поэтому в моменты, когда удавалось уснуть, дрых, как убитый.  
А Дженсену просто нравилось быть рядом, притираться грудью к широкой родной спине, слушать мерное сопение, впитывать тепло.  
Иногда Джаред ворчал и театрально вздыхал, пихая Дженсена локтем в бок, как бы пытаясь вытолкать из кровати. Но только для виду.  
\- Не буди, - бормотал он, когда Дженсен тянулся к животу. - Я только его укачал – не унимался пол ночи. Даже догадываюсь, от кого он перенял эту привычку по наследству. А мне потом снова три часа умащиваться. Думаешь, так легко? Попробовал бы сам, я бы тогда посмотрел на тебя.  
И правда, с каждым днем Джареду становилось все сложнее нормально и удобно улечься на кровати. На спине лежать было невозможно, приходилось вертеться с бока на бок, но и так было сложно – живот тянул вниз, упирался в матрас, укладывать его приходилось отдельно, будто ребенок уже был сам по себе. Поэтому, Джаред подтыкал под него скрученное одеяло, и остаток ночи бояться двинуться с места. А так хотелось иногда поворочаться, размять затекшее тело.  
\- Я не буду вас трогать, - обещал Дженсен. – Просто я соскучился.  
\- Мы не виделись несколько часов, - веско замечал Джаред, а сам придвигался ближе.  
\- Все равно соскучился. Не могу без тебя уснуть. Без вас двоих не могу.  
В каждом вздохе, в каждом легком касании было столько интимности, сколько иной раз невозможно получить от секса. Просто было ощущение, что все именно так, как должно быть.  
Особенно невероятно и удивительно было, когда под руками шевелилось живое. От этих ленивых или наоборот яростных толчков сердце гнало по венам кровь вдвое быстрее.  
Можно было трогать не спрашивая. Джаред привык, и теперь сам подставлялся под касания и ласки.  
Малыш ворочался часто и ощутимо, не нужно было выжидать или выпрашивать, стоило просто приложить ладонь, и в большинстве случаев вслед за этим следовал приличной силы пинок, будто желая дать «пять».  
Хоть Джаред и жаловался, что маленькие ножки безжалостно заезжают ему под ребра и по желудку или печени – это запредельно больно, но сам менялся в лице и млел, стоило только мелкому начать возиться.  
На нем иногда шевелилась натянутая ткань футболки, а если ее задрать, были видны очертания крошечных пяточек, которые забавно было щекотать, потому что они тут же исчезали, но выскакивали с другого бока.  
Вечерами после ужина ребенок начинал буянить в двойном размере, в ход шли пинки ногами, бокс, удары по жизненно важным органам. Приходилось гладить – долго, упорно.  
\- Разговаривай с ним, пусть привыкает к твоему голосу, - с какой-то едва различимой грустью просил Джаред. – Тебе ему потом сказки рассказывать. Он должен узнавать голос.  
Про привычку была чистая правда, казалось, на голос Джареда и его прикосновения мелкий реагировал куда охотнее. Джареду удавалось его успокаивать и забалтывать с большим успехом, чем Дженсену. Несмотря на эти недели, проведенные бок о бок, Джаред знал ребенка куда лучше.  
\- Что это было? – взволновано поинтересовался однажды Дженсен, почувствовав ладонью вздрагивающий живот. – Судорога?  
\- Нет. Просто икает.  
\- Икает? Это не опасно?  
\- Нет. У него бывает иногда.  
Стало жалко бедняжку.  
\- Может, его по спинке постучать? – предложил Дженсен.  
\- Лучше погладить. Давай, погладь. Он перестает обычно, если погладить.  
Мгновение спустя Дженсен уже осторожно водил вкруговую по животу, но тот продолжал строптиво дергаться, и кажется, еще сильнее, чем обычно.  
А когда сам устав от бесконечной вибрации, Джаред пододвинул руку Дженсена, и положил свою большую ладонь на живот, проведя вдоль пару раз – все прекратилось.  
Было обидно.  
\- На тебя он реагирует куда охотнее, чем на меня. Впору ревновать.  
Джаред в ответ только укоризненно качал головой.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо.  
Детскую почти закончили и теперь она, нарядная и вся воздушная, как кружевное облако, ждала своего нового жителя с распростертыми объятиями.  
Заглянувший пару раз в комнату Джаред осмотрелся, оценил и остался доволен. Пока все до единого здесь было в сонном покое и замерло в трепетном ожидании, но очень скоро комната оживет, станет шумной.  
А пока сосредоточение жизни переместилось в гостевое крыло. Дженсену нравилось оставаться с Джаредом, а Джаред был не против.  
Дженсен дописывал книгу, стремительными шагами двигался к финалу, работа шла быстрее, когда бок грел своим жарким телом Джаред. Иногда он так и засыпал под стук клавиш, примостив голову Дженсену на плечо, пока тот работал.  
Дни как-то слишком быстро летели, складываясь в недели.  
\- Послушай, я тут узнал некоторую инфу, касаемо контракта, - поделился с Джаредом однажды утром Дженсен. - Официально после рождения малыша все встает на свои места, и ты обратно получаешь свои права, больше никаких номеров, только имя. Конечно, если снова не подпишешься на участие в И-Программе. Они, безусловно, попытаются тебя уговорить остаться, но я думаю, у тебя нет планов на дальнейшее сотрудничество, да? А это значит, что ты будешь свободен – это удача, что ты не в обязательной базе, иначе было бы намного сложнее вырваться.  
\- К чему ты ведешь?  
\- К тому, что ты почти свободен. Никто не посмеет диктовать тебе условия. Со своей стороны все прописанное в контракте ты выполнишь, а что будет потом – их уже это касаться не будет. Заберу вас двоих из клиники и привезу сюда. И контрактные деньги ты получишь, если тебе очень принципиален этот вопрос.  
Джаред ничего не ответил. Сидел задумавшись над чем-то, потом поднялся, пошлепал прочь от кровати.  
\- Джей! – возмутился Дженсен молчанию на его слова.  
Стоило Дженсену заговорить об этом и всякий раз Джаред либо соскакивал с темы разговора, либо просто замолкал, а иногда сбегал, как сейчас.  
\- Что? Я в туалет. У меня частая потребность.  
Пока Джаред со своей «частой потребностью» заперся в ванной, на тумбочке заурчал мобильник Дженсена.  
Он не имел обыкновения таскать дурацкую трубку с собой повсюду, особенно в комнату к Джареду, но вчера ночью захватил с собою.  
Должны были звонить из издательства.  
На последнюю изданную книгу, которая с успехом разошлась здесь, поступил заказ от английского дочернего издательства. Они обещали шумную рекламную компанию, пресс-конференцию и автограф-сессию, очень хотели видеть автора у себя в Лондоне, и вообще выражали свое восхищение писателем Эклзом.  
Это было почти год назад. Джареда тогда и в помине не было. Дженсену задумка понравилась – увидеть свою книгу на прилавках книжных магазинов еще где-то, помимо своей страны. И он подписал контракт на участие в рекламной акции. Со всем, что происходило в жизни Дженсена в последние месяцы, про книгу он благополучно забыл, к тому же, свой новый, почти дописанный роман он намеревался отдать в другое издательство. Но, так или иначе, по всем договоренностям до начала рекламной акции и официального выхода книги в Англии оставалось еще полтора месяца. Джареду, максимум, оставалось недели три-четыре. Страшно не хотелось потом уезжать от карапуза, но время на решение основных вопросов у него оставалось. Дженсен был спокоен.  
До вчерашнего дня. Пока не позвонили из издательства и не сообщили, что чопорные англичане по каким-то причинам сместили дату выхода книги на ближайшие дни.  
Дженсен чертыхнулся – прямо в трубку. И почти послал их прямым текстом.  
Все, что сказали ему в издательстве, означало одно: необходимо оставлять Джареда здесь одного и улетать, трясясь в самолете чертову тучу часов. Это было невозможно. Невозможно с позиции обычного нормального человека, но в той области жизни, к которой относилась профессия и контракты, понятия «обычный человек» не существовало.  
Это были партнеры, Дженсен с ними работал. Объяснить им, что здесь его ждет парень на сносях, было делом запредельной сложности – потому что это просто бред.  
Из издательства обещались позвонить сегодня и доложить – получилось ли у них уладить возникшую проблему или нет, дадут ли Дженсену возможность не ехать или нет.  
Поэтому сейчас, когда Джаред вышел из ванной, Дженсен орал в трубку, а когда заметил Джареда на пороге, нажал отбой и бросил телефон на подушку.  
\- Ты чего? – перепугано вытаращился на него Джаред, придерживая живот. – Кто это был? Это из клиники? Они что-то сказали? Про ребенка или про меня?  
\- Нет. Из издательства. У тебя свой контракт, а у меня свой - с ними, от которого не откажешься. Они перенесли презентацию книги, на которой мне нужно присутствовать. В Лондоне.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мне нужно улетать. Завтра утром.  
Джаред сначала позеленел, потом побелел, потом по щекам поплыли розовые пятна.  
\- Но завтра у меня последний осмотр в клинике. Доктор должен назначить дату для операции.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Ты не поедешь со мной? – заметно погрустнел Джаред.  
\- Я не могу. Джаред, я бы рад отменить, я вообще не хочу от тебя ни на шаг отходить, я даже не знаю, как быть и с кем тебя оставить… но мне надо там быть.  
Джаред так и стоял на пороге между комнатой и ванной, рассматривал пол у себя под ногами.  
\- Слушай, это всего лишь осмотр. Доктор просто назовет число. Ты же не собираешься рожать в эти несколько дней, правда? - больше для успокоения самого себя, сказал Дженсен. – Я бы взял тебя с собой, Джей, честно – в любой другой ситуации это бы даже не обсуждалось. Но сейчас лететь столько часов? Это опасно в твоем положении. Уж лучше ты сходишь к доктору без меня, как раньше, чем все начнется в самолете и закончится неизвестно чем. Ты согласен?  
Джаред неохотно кивнул.  
\- Нос выше держи, - потянулся к нему Дженсен, но Джаред качнулся в сторону, и тот ткнулся губами в шею, куда-то за ухо. – Привезти тебе шоколадный Биг Бен? Я вернусь через несколько дней. Разберусь с презентацией книги, улажу еще кое-какие небольшие дела, и приеду. Это быстро. Только вот как тебя оставлять, не хочу, чтобы ты был совсем один.  
\- Ты забыл, что для таких, как я есть пансионаты? – невесело тряхнул челкой Джаред.  
\- Даже не выдумывай! Я тебя туда не сдам. Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь. А сейчас я на кухню, за завтраком.  
\- Иди, я приду. 

*

То, что Джареда не придется оставлять в доме одного, Дженсен понял, выйдя в гостиную.  
\- Вот черт, - в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, сидела Данниль и листала какой-то журнал. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не просто так рано утром выходишь из гостевого крыла почти без одежды.  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Только не начинай снова.  
\- Не буду, - Данниль закрыла журнал, кинула его на столик и встала.  
\- Отлично выглядишь. Хорошо отдохнула?  
\- По-разному. Ты тоже выглядишь неплохо, по крайней мере, я забыла, когда в последний раз я видела тебя таким. В студенческие годы, наверное. Так он все еще тут?  
\- Ты же сама знаешь ответ.  
Она кивнула.  
\- Верно. И почему я не удивлена?  
Дженсен ее замечание вниманием не удостоил, зато сообщил:  
\- Кстати, это мальчик.  
Данниль какое-то время молчала, смотрела сквозь супруга.  
\- Поздравляю. Рада за тебя, Эклз, - сказала она наконец, и добавила: - Странно, а вот я ничего не чувствую. Я должна что-то при этом ощущать, да? – повела она плечами. – Это несправедливо!  
Она качнулась, и Дженсену пришлось сделать шаг к ней навстречу, чтобы подхватить.  
\- Знаешь, почему живу агентством? - спросила она глухо, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. – Потому что я сама создала его. С нуля. Вложила все свои силы, время, часть себя самой. Оно мое и больше ничье. Ничего на этом свете мне уже не может быть ближе. Только оно.  
\- Да, я помню, - сказал Дженсен, погладив ее по волосам, - ты с самого детства ненавидела сказки, потому что…  
\- Потому что у меня нет воображения, и я не могу представить того, чего на самом деле нет.  
\- Послушай, Дани, - Дженсен чуть сжал ее плечи, чтобы она отвлеклась от своих мыслей, - ты всегда принимала правильные решения. У тебя всегда отлично это получалось. Я очень тебя прошу, прими и сейчас правильное решение. Я верю в тебя, ты же у меня всегда была умницей, правда?  
За спиной у Дженсена как-то сорвано кашлянули, и он поспешно обернулся.  
\- Джаред, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к возникшему в дверях парню. – Видишь, все решилось, ты можешь остаться с Данниль. Если хочешь, она завтра отвезет тебя в клинику.  
Джаред шарахнулся, как от огня, сделав шаг назад, и отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Не надо! Они пришлют за мной машину. Доеду сам!  
\- Ну серьезно, вы ведь не поубиваете друг друга за эти несколько дней?  
\- Еще чего, - подчеркнуто равнодушно отозвалась Данниль. – Предпочитаю иметь безупречную репутацию без судимости. Пойду разберу чемодан.  
Джаред стоял, потерянно хлопая глазами.  
\- Хочешь, я буду слать тебе кучу СМСок и и ММСок, хотя и ненавижу их набирать? – предложил Дженсен, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить Джареда. – Несколько дней, Джаред. И больше меня с этим издательством ничего не будет связывать.

* * * 

Перелет был долгим и утомительным, а до этого несколько дней скучной пресс-конференции, автограф-сессии, всполохов многочисленных фотовспышек и заученных ответов на вопросы журналистов и читателей.  
Хуже всего было то, что Джаред не ответил ни на одно СМС, а когда Дженсен ему позвонил, никто не взял трубку. Что Джаред обиделся, было понятно сразу, но на всякий случай все-таки перезвонил Данниль, чтобы спросить у нее, все ли хорошо с Джаредом.  
Он бы, конечно, с радостью вернулся обратно досрочно, послав все к черту, но сейчас это было невозможно – нужно было покончить с долгами издательству раз и навсегда, и разорвать с ним все связи. Приходилось себя утешать, что за пару дней ничего не случится.  
Данниль была вся в своих заботах, но успокоила Дженсена коротким и сухим «все хорошо». Очень хотелось верить, что «все хорошо» не означало, что Джаред на операционном столе.  
\- Он жив и не рожает, если ты об этом, - уточнила она, поняв, что просто так от нее не отстанут.  
А на вопрос, почему Джаред не отвечает на звонки, уже не сдержалась.  
\- Мальчики, решайте свои любовные дела без меня, хорошо? – ответила она, давая понять, что принимать участие в разруливании африканских страстей не имеет никакого желания.  
Едва покинув аэропорт, Дженсен запрыгнул в такси, и все это время сгорал от нетерпения поскорее оказаться дома. Там, где его ждут. Батарейка в телефоне от беспрерывных попыток дозвониться Джареду, села. Похоже, тот обиделся основательно. Предстояло искупать свою вину и растапливать лед. Джаред заставил его поволноваться, но обиды не было - Дженсен сам понимал, что поступил отвратительно – уехать в такой момент. Зато теперь его ничто не связывало с издательством, он был свободен. По крайней мере, одну окову он с себя скинул.  
Жизнь штормило.  
Там, вдали от дома, пришло осознание, что медлить больше нельзя. Если Дженсен оставит все, как есть, то потеряет самое дорогое, что приобрел за это время. За месяцы нахождения рядом с Джаредом он ясно понял, что прожитая им ранее жизнь была лишь иллюзией, проекцией, она создавала видимость жизненных вибраций, а на самом деле, представляла собою черную душащую пустоту: видимость дома, видимость семьи, видимость славы и успеха. Все обманка, а вот Джаред был живой и настоящий.  
Когда-то Дженсену хотелось стать успешным, чего-то достичь – доказать самому себе, что он может. Он стал – для окружающих, но вот для себя так и остался обычным человеком, который не добился ровным счетом ничего. Мир был чужим, жизнь, как написанная незнакомцем пьеса. Панцирем цинизма обрасти получалось скверно, собственное «я» поднимало голову в самый неподходящий момент. А может, это было и к лучшему? Зачерствей он окончательно, то рядом сейчас бы не было ни Джареда, ни малыша.  
Перевернуть страницу и переписать – вот чего хотелось больше всего. Самое время было вытряхнуть из головы всю неожиданно свалившуюся на него романтику – Джаред как-то удивительно затуманивал мозги, и начать рассуждать здраво, четко выстраивая планы действий, ведущие к желанным переменам.  
Согласие Данниль на развод означало бы мирный тихий и скорый процесс без сложностей, без испытательного срока, без раздела имущества и без долгих тяжб – в виду имеющейся ситуации это был бы идеальный вариант, надо ведь что-то предлагать Джареду. Но Данниль, судя по всему, был важнее статус, подписывать бумаги она не желала. Поэтому еще до отъезда Дженсен позвонил своему адвокату и попросил снова начать процесс. Если так, пусть она получает повестку в суд...  
А если продать дом – им троим: себе, Джареду и малышу подыскать что-то поспокойнее, поуютнее, то деньгами можно откупиться от Данниль. Она в них не нуждается, но и отказываться не станет.  
Может ли Джаред ему отказать стать семьей? Может. И это останавливало с самого начала. Нет неблагодарней занятия, чем пытаться заставить себя полюбить, чем предлагать другому то, что ему не нужно – Дженсен это отлично знал. Когда-то он наивно думал, что дружба может заменить любовь. Ошибся. Но в любом случае, он никогда не узнает, если не попытается. Да и Джареда необходимо защищать, неизвестно какие на него планы у И-Программы.  
Приехав, первым делом он прошел в гостевое, уже ставшее родным, крыло. Постучал, не дождавшись ответа, приоткрыл дверь. Комната была пуста, кровать аккуратно заправлена, подушка поставлена так, будто все вокруг было вакантно и снова ожидало нового жильца.  
А вот Данниль была в своей комнате - выгружала из шкафов одежду, бросая ее в чемоданы.  
\- Где он? – сходу спросил Дженсен.  
\- Твой мальчишка? – уточнила Данниль, поправляя прическу. – Его забрали. В клинику.  
\- Когда? Что-то случилось? Почему мне никто ничего не сообщил? Что с ним?  
\- Он в порядке. Но они решили, что ему разумнее остаться там. Они говорили про особый уход в последние недели и еще про что-то – я не запомнила. Доктор звонил, спрашивал моего согласия.  
\- И ты его дала?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему ты их не остановила? – отчаянно злым шепотом спросил Дженсен, и двинулся на супругу. - Ты хоть знаешь, что они могут с ним сделать теперь?  
\- Думаю, ничего ужасного они ему не сделают, - с сомнением в голосе ответила она.  
\- Я спрашивал тебя о нем, почему ты ничего мне не сказала? Почему они вообще решали эти вопросы с тобой, а не со мной? Ты за все время появилась в клинике пару раз, и то ради подписи в контракте.  
\- Ты был недоступен в этот момент. Чтобы изменилось, скажи я тебе по телефону все, как есть? Посмотри на себя, ты совсем голову потерял из-за этого сопляка. Я знаю, как бы было: ты бы поставил всех на уши, начал психовать и дергаться, завалил бы всю презентацию. Зачем, если ему ничего не угрожало? Ко всему прочему, это твой мальчишка, не мой. Он на меня вообще смотреть боялся, будто я горгона какая-то. Пусть уж лучше за ним присмотрят врачи, чем ты будешь винить меня, случись что-то с ним и с ребенком. Они оставили адрес. Похоже, это не клиника, а пансионат. Он там отдохнет, наберется сил.  
\- Ты просто ничего не знаешь.  
Дженсен решительно развернулся.  
\- Подожди, - остановила его Данниль и выдвинула ящик тумбочки, вытащив оттуда бликующий на свету файл с бумагами. – Прежде чем ты сломя голову, понесешься вызволять свою принцессу из башни, забери кое-что. Я приняла решение.  
По первой странице Дженсен узнал бумаги на развод.  
Данниль не стала давить злые слезы, не стала заламывать руки и плеваться ядом, а сказала серьезно с чуточкой сожаления:  
\- Страшно представить, как будут негодовать твои родители.  
\- Ничего, с ними я разберусь – это мое дело. И спасибо. Поверь, это к лучшему, мы мешали друг другу. Думаю, теперь твоя жизнь наладится.  
\- Твоя тоже. Хотя, о чем это я? Твоя вроде как уже. Будешь ближайшее время затариваться детским питанием и подгузниками. Ужас! – передернула плечами Данниль и закатила глаза под лоб, но сказала без злобы, скорее с театральной наигранностью. - Спасибо, что дал мне понять чего я не хочу. Но я ведь могу дарить ему подарки? На дни рождения, например. Если твой благоверный, конечно, не будет против. 

*

 

Доктору Моргану Дженсен звонить не стал – времени на это не было, да и возможности. Первым делом нужно было как можно скорее забрать Джареда из места, в которое тот угодил по его вине.  
Пансионат легко узнался по знакомым зловеще-больничным очертаниям, а нужную палату найти не составило труда.  
За администраторской стойкой дежурила милая и немного заторможенная девица, вместо медицинской энциклопедии листала журнал с прическами. Дженсен посмотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, улыбнулся, и честно сказал, что ему нужно и кого он ищет.  
Девушка смотрела, как кролик на удава, едва не свесив язык на плечо. Противиться не стала, охрану вызвать не пригрозила. Бросая кокетливые взгляды на посетителя, легко указала в сторону лифтов с металлическими дверьми, и подсказала, какой этаж необходим. Видимо, посчитала, что он всего лишь хочет посмотреть на своего РИ – обычное дело.  
РИ, чьи номера начинались на J, размещались на десятом этаже, а череда белых дверей хоть и выглядела лабиринтом, но у каждой в висящем рядом отсеке был помещен планшет с медицинской картой, на которой указывался идентификационный номер.  
Дверь оказалась незапертой и открылась бесшумно. Видимо, пациенты отсюда не сбегали. А зря.  
Коридор хоть и представлялся обычным холлом гостиницы – ковры, растения в углах, занавески на окнах, палата внутри оказалась полной противоположностью, и на гостиничный номер не походила ни разу.  
Не очень большая комнатка с двумя дверями – одна входная, вторая, судя по всему, в ванную, голые стены без картин, окно закрыто полосатыми жалюзями, шкаф в стене, не очень широкая, приставленная к стенке кровать, рядом тумбочка. Ничего лишнего. С другого края гудящий аппарат, выплевывающий длинную бумажную ленту, высокий штатив с крючком для капельницы.  
Джаред лежал на боку, зарывшись лицом в подушку, с кровати прямо на пол свешивалась безвольная рука с пристегнутой трубкой.  
На посетителя он не отреагировал. То ли спал, то ли был без сознания.  
Внутри неприятно кольнул страх.  
\- Джей, проснись! – Дженсен присел рядом с кроватью, взял его за плечи, отнял от подушки, легонько потряс. – Ну же! Не спи, Джаред. Открой глаза, пожалуйста. Это я, слышишь?  
Похлопал его по щекам. Где-то рядом на мониторе запищало сильнее, и Джаред наконец разомкнул припухшие веки, поглядел с удивлением, не сразу понял, что это не сон.  
\- Жив?  
\- Пока н-не знаю, - пробуя управлять одеревеневшим языком и едва ворочая сухими потрескавшимися губами, ответил Джаред.  
\- Куда они тебя упекли, чертовы мясники? Это их хваленый санаторий? Как тюрьма, только хуже. Давай, вставай.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Поедем домой. Думаешь, я оставлю тебя в этом стремном месте?  
Дженсен отлепил от кожи широкий пластырь, осторожно вынул иголку, попробовал усадить Джареда на кровать.  
Тот был в обычной больничной пижаме и халате, но переодевать его времени не было. Да и черт бы с ней, с одеждой.  
\- Я не поеду, - вдруг заупрямился мальчишка. – Ты бросил меня, оставил. Они все правильно сделали, забрали, как ненужный экземпляр. Я знаю, я идиот, люблю вас. Двоих. Не знаю, как так вышло, но оно случилось. Я сомневался, считал, что это из-за ребенка, но нет, думаю о тебе постоянно… Только у нас ничего не выйдет. Оставь меня тут, так будет лучше. Вам, мне, всем. Я так решил. У тебя семья, у тебя налаженная жизнь. Ты не откажешься от нее из-за меня, я дурак, что поверил, будто откажешься. Найди себе того, кто будет подходить тебе больше, не ждать от тебя чего-то. Мне будет сложно. Потом. Но я как-нибудь справлюсь. Наверное.  
Джаред был совсем какой-то не свой, чужой, сонный, как кукла. Искал слова по минуте, чтобы выстроить их в предложение. И не удивительно, что нес такую ересь.  
\- Ты решил? А меня ты спросил? – продолжая отстегивать какие-то присоски и развязывать эластичные ремни, спросил Дженсен. – Что, предлагаешь мне найти очередные «взаимовыгодные» отношения? Ну уж нет. Джаред, я тебя не бросал. Я поехал ради нас – чтобы поставить на прошлом точку раз и навсегда, чтобы не быть издательству должным. И я уже все изменил, меняю. Пожалуйста, дай мне время и возможность это показать. Прости меня, кретина, что я так долго тянул. Давно нужно было расставить все точки над «i», развестись, по-человечески, сделать тебе предложение. Но я все ждал и гадал – а не пошлешь ли ты меня. Знаешь ли, тяжело осознавать, что втюрился, как идиот-школьник. Особенно, когда давал зарок – ни-ни никогда. Джей, скажи мне, что ты сам хочешь сделать, когда все закончится: отправиться с ним и со мной домой или уехать, начать строить свою собственную, загаданную жизнь? Просто ответить. Я развожусь с Данниль – и доведу это до конца, даже если ты мне откажешь.  
\- Разводишься? – глаза Джареда удивленно распахнулись. - А как же ребенок?  
\- Он мой. Останется со мною. На него она претендовать точно не станет. Я думаю, когда-нибудь она придет к тому, чтобы тоже стать матерью, но не сейчас, и не со мной. Так что? Я просто должен знать, будет ли у нашего сына второй папа или после его рождения я буду учиться жить без тебя.  
\- Как идиот-школьник, говоришь?  
\- Он самый. Ну? Или тебе кольцо непременно нужно? – хитро улыбнулся Дженсен, спеша уже побыстрее увезти отсюда Джареда. – Прости, не успел заехать в магазин. Очень спешил. Но я наверстаю упущенное, обещаю. Тебе бриллиант во сколько карат хочется?  
\- Комедиант и придурок, - укоризненно покачал головой Джаред.  
\- Джаред, поехали домой. Я соскучился, часы считал, думал, меня ждут, скучают. А ты… справится он. А о нем ты подумал? – погладил бок Дженсен. – Ты ведь ему тоже родной и близкий.  
\- Я не смог отказаться, - Джаред лениво потерся носом о его щеку, как дикий, но прирученный зверек. - Они ничего не объяснили, просто сказали, что таковы правила, и забрали. Я даже позвонить тебе не смог – телефон остался дома. Говорили, осталось доходить 10, максимум 12 дней, и все. Его вытащат, и отдадут родителям – то есть вам, и мне больше не будет нужды с тобой пересекаться. А деньги мне передаст их работник, в банке.  
\- Ты кому веришь – им или мне? Я же сказал, его никто у тебя не отнимет. Зачем ты их вообще слушаешь?  
Дженсен прикусил губу – будь он рядом, он, конечно, не позволил бы ничего этого сделать, не позволил бы говорить Джареду таких слов.  
\- Ладно, давай вставай, пока сюда кто-нибудь не нагрянул из местных «надзирателей». Самое основное и долгожданное Джаред уже сказал - пусть в полусне, но теперь Дженсен был уверен точно. Можно было с чистой совестью сворачивать горы!  
К счастью, Падалеки не сопротивлялся, послушно побрел к выходу, поддерживаемый за талию Дженсеном.  
Путь от коридора к лифту занял минут десять. Быстро идти не получалось. Джаред был бел, как обсыпанный мукой, трогал живот и охал. Хорошо, что никого по пути не встретилось. Коридор спал, ровно, наверное, как и те, кто находились по другую сторону дверей.  
\- Что здесь вообще за хрень такая? Чем они тебя накачали?  
\- Не знаю. Говорили, что витамины…  
Через девушку за стойкой они проходить не стали, испытывать Фортуну дважды было ни к чему. Под лестницей удачно красовалась двухстворчатая дверь с мигающей над ней табличкой «запасной выход».  
Пробираться среди мусорных контейнеров и темных мешков с отходами приятного было мало. Джаред побелел еще больше, скрючился, упираясь ладонями в колени, сухо закашлялся – тошнить было нечем.  
\- Ты только что меня похитил, – впервые за все время более или менее внятно произнес он, и даже попробовал улыбнуться, вытирая рот.  
\- Ты думал, что я и правда тебя тут оставлю?  
\- А если они…  
\- Ничего они мне не сделают. Ты мой. Вы оба мои.  
\- Дженс, ты псих.  
\- Ага, и мне не стыдно, - Дженсен положил руку ему на затылок, подтянул к себе, мазнул губами по мочке уха, соскользнул на шею. Джаред, казалось, весь, словно губка, пропитался запахом лекарств. Ничего, дома отмоется. - Люблю тебя, параноик. Вас двоих. Пошли уже.

В машине Джаред привалился виском к стеклу и дышал слишком часто, постоянно хватаясь за живот.  
\- Эй, выглядишь не очень. С тобой точно все в порядке? Или везти в клинику от греха подальше?  
\- Не надо. Все хорошо. Ты на меня столько признаний обрушил, - улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям Джаред, - а у меня ни на что сил нет - спать очень хочется. Я там под этой капельницей у них постоянно хотел спать, будто вечность не спал. Спал, просыпался и снова хотел спать. Так странно. Чувство, что год прошел, а не несколько дней.  
\- Ничего, с признаниями мы еще разберемся. С меня бриллиант, помнишь? – засмеялся Дженсен, радуясь тому, что Джаред тоже улыбается. - Потерпи, приедем, ляжешь.  
Дома Джаред едва добрел до кровати, и рухнул на нее, скрутившись клубком. Даже до душа не добрался. Вырубился сразу, как только голова коснулась подушки, и продрых, как убитый день и вечер.  
Будить даже, чтобы заставить поесть Дженсен его не стал.  
Пусть лучше выспится. Сон полезнее, он лечит. Кроме того, ничего такого не происходило, Джаред спал спокойно, закутавшись в одеяло, иногда бормотал что-то во сне. Дженсен каждые два часа заглядывал к нему в комнату, проверял.  
А вечером он, уставший после перелета и долгого дня, и сам задремал в гостиной перед работающим телевизором.  
Сначала ему снилось небо, бескрайнее, как пустыня, с барханами ватных курчавых облаков, с солнцем, разливающимся жидким светом по всей небесной глади.  
Потом он видел карапуза со смешным хохолком пушистых золотистых волос на голове, лихо топающего к Джареду. А тот протягивал к нему руки, и был именно таким, как сейчас. И Дженсен никак не мог понять, чей же тогда это ребенок, если по всему виду его собственный еще не родился?  
Проснулся он резко, когда глухим хлопком свернулась вся красочная картинка, будто выдернули шнур из розетки.  
Дженсен открыл глаза, над ним стоял взъерошенный Джаред, закрывая собою телевизор, и тряс его за плечо. Джаред открывал рот, что-то говорил, но ясность ума так и не приходила, перед глазами стоял кисель.  
\- Да проснись ты уже! – Джаред как-то внезапно стал звучать до рези в ушах громко, и по всей дури залепил ему хлесткую оплеуху.  
Не сильно, но кулаком в ухо заехал. Зато помогло моментально. Мир стал прежним.  
\- Ты чего? – возмутился Дженсен и потер ухо. – Больно. Что на тебя нашло? Ты выспался?  
\- Я пять минут уже тут стою, а ты дрыхнешь, как спящая красавица. Считай, это было вместо поцелуя.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось, кажется. Больно. Живот болит.  
Дженсен слепо заморгал и вскочил на ноги.  
\- Как болит? – спросил он с нарастающим ужасом. - Где?  
\- Везде. Иногда тупо ноет, а иногда сильно, аж в глазах темнеет. Мне кажется, что мелкому там надоело, и он решил родиться.  
\- Куда родиться? Двенадцать дней же! – не поверил Дженсен. - Мы не подготовились ни черта!  
\- Ты мне это говоришь? Скажи ему, - погладил низ огромного живота Джаред. - Думаю, нет у нас уже никаких двенадцати дней. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но… в общем, мне так погано, что лучше в клинику.  
\- Блядь, что же делать? – в сердцах выругался Дженсен и бережным движением схватил Джареда под руку. – Сейчас очень больно? Идти можешь?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Сейчас нормально, чуть отпустило.  
\- В машину!  
Как Джаред не порывался сесть на переднее сиденье, Дженсен затолкал его назад – там все-таки было побольше места, чтоб развернуться, если что.  
\- Ты хочешь, что б я сдох прямо тут, что ли? – ворчал Джаред, пока Дженсен отчаянно всовывал ключ зажигания, но постоянно промахивался.  
Наконец попал! Машину тряхнуло, и она взревела мотором.  
\- Как ты там?  
Джаред копошился сзади, как мышь в норе, дышал с присвистом.  
\- Никак! Здесь не развернуться, даже ноги не вытянуть.  
\- Это потому что ты переросток! Скажи спасибо, что это «Секвойя» – там бегемот поместится на заднем сидении.  
\- Ну спасибо тебе за сравнение.  
\- А если бы у меня был «мини Купер»?  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. Ты можешь нас так не трясти, не коктейль же взбалтываешь. У меня и так ощущение, что внутренности узлом завязывает… а когда трясет, словно кишки до горла допрыгивают.  
Джаред вцепился в спинку водительского сиденья, чтобы не ткнуться в нее носом, когда автомобиль резко затормозил на перекрестке.  
\- Придурок! Ради бога, веди нормально, думаешь, если мы попадем в аварию, мне станет сразу легче?  
\- Я веду нормально. Предлагаешь ехать на первой скорости? Нам дорого время. А ты можешь не болтать под руку? Черт, я не знаю, куда тебя везти. К Моргану? Не хочу снова отдавать тебя к ним в руки.  
\- У тебя есть другие варианты?  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет!  
\- Вези к Моргану. Он хотя бы наблюдает меня все эти месяцы. Ребенок важнее! – хриплым шепотом сказал Джаред. - А еще я, кажется, испортил тебе салон и обивку. С меня тут натекает что-то…  
\- Плевать. Давно надо было почистить салон. Вот этим и займусь. Потом. Ты только держись, ладно?  
\- А у меня есть другой выход? Долго еще?  
\- Уже почти. Терпи.  
\- Легко сказать - терпи… Странные ощущения, он так необычно двигается там внутри. Не так, как раньше.  
\- Ничего. Приедем, врачи все быстро сделают, и я заберу вас. Будешь петь мелкому колыбельные. А потом поженимся, если уж не успели «до».  
\- Главное, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. Иначе…  
\- Заткнись уже, и дыши глубже!  
Автомобиль Дженсен загнал не на парковку для клиентов, а прямо на площадку со служебными машинами, попутно снеся себе с одного бока зеркало, зацепившись им за ворота.  
К счастью, у входа стояли несколько человек в белом – медсестры и пара врачей – и тащить Джареда внутрь на себе не пришлось. Подогнали каталку.  
Доктор Морган оказался в клинике на ночном дежурстве – и это тоже было удачей. Он приложил палец к запястью, померил пульс, пощупал Джареду живот - тот скорчился на каталке, задохнувшись, поджал под себя ноги.  
\- Давно это у него началось?  
Дженсен облизнул горящие огнем губы.  
\- Я не знаю. Он сказал мне около получаса назад, и мы сразу приехали. Еще ведь не время, правда?  
\- Смотря для чего, - подытожил доктор Морган. – В третью смотровую, быстро, - попутно обратился он к медсестре. – Нужна кардиотокограмма.  
Дверь в смотровую осталась приоткрыта. Дженсен стоял, и слепо пялился в проем.  
Над Джаредом хаотично двигалась белая масса человеческих силуэтов, то слепляющаяся воедино, то распадающаяся на отдельные единицы. Они метались, суетились, переговаривались, что-то делали.  
Пока его раздевали, трогали, готовили очередные капельницы, надевали кислородную маску, он почти не подавал никаких признаков активности, просто смотрел в потолок, иногда вздрагивая от особо неожиданных касаний чужих пальцев.  
\- Поднятие пограничного сегмента третьей степени, - глухо сказала медсестра непонятным языком, глядя доктору Моргану в глаза. – Сердцебиение у плода ритмичное. Эластика мышц у РИ хорошая. В целом, прогноз удовлетворительный. Нужно готовить.  
\- Готовьте, - кивнул доктор, стягивая перчатки, и вышел в коридор. – Откуда вы тут взялись? – поинтересовался он у Дженсена. – Мы же определили его в пансионат. Плановое извлечение плода должно было состояться через неделю, я сам подписывал бумаги. А пока за ним должны были присматривать.  
\- В вашем чертовом пансионате? Чтобы мне там угробили обоих? – не выдержал Дженсен. – Он там был, как крыса в лаборатории. Просто какая-то комната пыток. Я забрал его домой, не смог там оставить.  
\- Понятно, - доктор сунул руки в карманы, качнулся с пятки на носок. – Вот по этой причине мы и стараемся отграничивать наших клиентов от их Инкубаторов. Над вами берут верх чувства, а в такой ситуации нужно сохранять здравый ум. В пансионате за его состоянием следили медики – это важно. Большинству РИ, которым предстоит операция, в последние недели оказывается усиленная медикаментозная поддержка, чтобы подготовить организм и плод к извлечению. А это куда удобнее проводить в стационаре. Я направил J19-782 в пансионат, так как предпочел не рисковать - его самочувствие во время заключительного осмотра было неудовлетворительным – учащенный пульс, повышенное давление, он жаловался на боль в подреберье. А у врачей там всегда есть возможность вовремя вколоть препараты, предупреждающие внезапную родовую деятельность и дождаться операции.  
\- Что же случилось?  
\- Возможно, стресс. И как следствие, вполне закономерная в его положении реакция организма. Хорошо, что вы приехали не слишком поздно. Еще пара часов, и вам самому бы пришлось выступать в роли акушера. Сомнительное удовольствие, правда?  
\- Я бы привез его раньше, но он спал.  
\- Он почти ничего не ощущал, будучи под действием лекарств.  
Дженсен болезненно привалился к стене.  
В этот миг из смотровой выкатили каталку, Джаред глянул снизу вверх как-то загнанно и безнадежно. Хватило сил и времени только на то, чтобы взять его за руку и сказать:  
\- Все будет отлично. Веришь мне?  
Он не ответил, но кивнул. Каталка, поскрипывая колесами, растворилась в провале коридора.  
\- Его же на операцию повезли? – уточнил Дженсен, уповая на чудо.  
Потому что… ну потому что с его Джаредом не могло и не должно было случиться ничего ужасного.  
\- Нет. Запланированную операцию мы проводить не можем, мистер Эклз.  
\- Нет-нет! – разум напрочь отказывался принимать эту информацию, принимая все исключительно за обман. Чертовы врачи! Им уже нет веры. Это они нарочно. - Пусть будет все, как и предполагалось – просто сделайте ему операцию, док! – умоляюще попросил Дженсен.  
Доктор Морган усмехнулся, будто они решали, какой дорогой лучше объехать затор на шоссе, и никак не могли сойтись в едином мнении. Но, видимо, ему приходилось видать всякое, и нервных клиентов в том числе. Поэтому доктор ответил очень спокойно с расстановками:  
\- Я же пытаюсь вам объяснить, что уже слишком поздно. Организм перешел в стадию самостоятельного родоразрешения. Прерывать ее и оперировать сейчас, значит подвергать опасности жизни обоих.  
\- Но вы сами говорили, что может случиться так…  
\- Да, это случается, но это не обязательно случится с ним. Давайте не будем думать о плохом, ему сейчас необходима поддержка и вера в его силы. Мы бы могли пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и принять решение любыми способами помогать только ребенку. Но я даже думать об этом не хочу. У парня никаких противопоказаний, он здоров и молод. К тому же его габариты дают ощутимое преимущество. Прогноз ожидается хороший, дистоции быть не должно. Я думаю, все пройдет даже лучше, чем можно загадывать.  
Дженсен побледнел до синевы.  
\- Мистер Эклз, я двадцать лет этим занимаюсь. Доверьтесь моему опыту.  
\- Тогда пустите меня к нему.  
\- Боюсь, в таком состоянии вы будете нам мешать. Я мог бы предложить вам наблюдать чрез стекло, но вы ведь не согласитесь, верно?  
\- Даже и не подумаю. Послушайте док, он для меня нечто большее, чем условное гипотетическое существо, автомат по вынашиванию детей. Не уверен, что вы понимаете меня, да это и не важно, просто помогите ему. Мне плевать на все эти правила и на то, что я выгляжу в ваших глазах полным идиотом. Но если будет нужно, я по кирпичу разнесу всю вашу клинику, чтобы до него добраться. Мне важен Джаред и наш ребенок. Я должен быть там, рядом с ним. И запомните, если вы сделаете хоть что-то не так – я вам не позволю. Ясно?  
\- Удивительно, за все годы работы такой случай я вижу впервые. Думаю, клиника, работающая в рамках И-Программы вам больше не нужна. Но J19-782 все еще мой пациент, и мне нужно довести его до конца. 

Дженсену выдали одноразовый халат и все-таки запустили в операционную палату. Дезинфекторы с антисептиком, прикрепленные к стене, висели повсюду. Прежде чем войти в операционную, Дженсен тщательно продезинфицировал руки, наверное, раза три – на всякий случай.  
Внутри было уже по знакомому светло и все залито светом, сразу окатило лекарственным запахом, шумели приборы, мигали мониторы, подключенные к опутанному датчиками Джареду.  
Дженсен подошел к нему, погладил по открытому лбу – с убранными под шапочку волосами Джаред выглядел непривычно.  
От прикосновения он вздрогнул и попробовал сфокусировать взгляд на Дженсене.  
\- Они сказали, что не будут резать… - сказал тихо.  
\- Так и есть. Не будут.  
\- Это плохо. Так ничего не получится, сам я не смогу.  
\- Ерунда, сможешь. Тут куча врачей - они помогут. Доктор говорит, что все получится и без операции. Ты справишься.  
\- Дженс, если что-то пойдет не так, ты ведь выберешь его, да? – хватая Дженсена за руку, спросил Джаред, шумно выдыхая.  
\- Ты совсем умом тронулся? У нас все будет замечательно, вот увидишь. Ты только не кисни, ладно?  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что выберешь его, если это понадобится. Впрочем, о чем я? – мотнул Джаред головой, будто встряхивая мысли. - Они не будут спрашивать, они сами выберут – правильно выберут.  
От мучительных спазмов ему то становилось совсем дурно, то делалось немного легче, и он бессвязно начинал лопотать какую-то ерунду, просил Дженсена самолично отследить перевод гонорара указанному адресату, если он этого сделать по известной причине не сможет.  
\- Ты не умрешь, ясно? И не оставишь нашего ребенка сиротой на одного родителя. Я тебя тогда никогда не прощу, Джей.  
\- Я боюсь. Боюсь, что его не увижу.  
\- Увидишь. Мы вместе его увидим. Потерпи. Ты же у меня сильный, вот и терпи. Не сдавайся! Не смей даже думать о плохом сейчас, когда нас впереди ждет будущее…  
\- Мне нехорошо, - сухо сглотнув, объяснил он Дженсену. – Руки с ногами будто ватные, я их почти не чувствую.  
\- Тебе ввели обезболивающее и расслабляющее мышцы лекарство – так должно быть легче.  
Через какое-то время Джареда начало лихорадить. Он стучал зубами так, словно его окунули в ледяную воду. Медсестра уверила, что это нормально, и Дженсен стоически пытался сохранять спокойствие, не показывать страх. Потому что, если он ударится в панику, то и без того напуганному и беззащитному Джареду будет совсем туго.  
Его корчи и так заставляли Дженсена чувствовать себя перед ним страшно виноватым, поэтому оставалось стиснуть зубы и успокаивать Джареда, а вместе с тем и самого себя.  
Неведенье терзало, хотелось, чтобы все уже подошло к своему логическому завершению, а медперсонал вокруг переговаривался, готовил какие-то инструменты, иногда они подходили к Джареду проверить, смотрели на мониторы, вливали ему какие-то лекарства, но ничего не делали, чтобы ребенок появился уже наконец.  
\- Вы же обещали о нем позаботиться. Почему ваши хваленые доктора ведут себя так, будто им наплевать? – подскочил к появившемуся в дверях доктору Моргану Дженсен, и едва не сшиб его с ног.  
\- Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, - будничным тоном попросил тот и улыбнулся. – Я уже понял ваше воинствующее настроение. Вы взволнованы, это нормально. Но мы можем дать вам успокоительное, если хотите.  
\- Мне не нужно успокоительное. А вот Джареду нужна помощь. Ему плохо.  
\- Ему нужно время. А вам - терпение. Все идет по плану, просто пока еще не наступил нужный момент. Мы слушаем сердцебиение плода и следим за общим состоянием отца, если бы обоим что-то угрожало, поверьте, меры уже были бы приняты. Ждите, я скоро к вам подойду, и мы приступим.  
Висевшие на стене часы неторопливо отмеряли минуты. Джаред выглядел так себе, скручивался в комок напряженных тугих мышц, метался по койке туда-сюда, как в агонии – и это очень пугало. Всякий раз, когда он закрывал глаза и замолкал, мир Дженсена качался на волоске, заставляя вслепую пятиться по направлению к пропасти, терять ощущение времени и присутствия в этом месте, накатывало что-то неконтролируемое, дикое. И только когда Джаред открывал глаза снова, у Дженсена получалось продохнуть.  
\- Может он передумает, и ничего не будет? – шутил Джаред, когда ему становилось легче, а дыхание восстанавливалось.  
Дженсен улыбался в ответ. Хотел бы он, чтобы было именно так.  
\- Ага, как кнопка «назад» на пульте.  
\- Точно! Вот бы взять, и отмотать все обратно, - слабо улыбнулся Джаред, а потом до белого следа закусил губу.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Если честно, не очень. Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться? Похоже, процесс обещает быть не самым приятным.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Даже не обсуждается. Я буду рядом и больше никогда тебя не оставлю. Я уеду отсюда только с вами двоими, - он ткнулся губами Джареду во влажный висок. - А вообще, я планировал сегодня примирительный ужин, поделиться приятными новостями, столько тебе рассказать... Впрочем, тут у нас тоже все условия для свидания.  
\- Черт, да, ужин бы не помешал, - сглотнул Джаред. – Особенно если учесть, что я толком ничего не ел эти дни, и они кормили меня через иголку. Ну извини, у мелкого на этот вечер оказались другие планы, и теперь мы зависаем здесь.  
\- Кстати о мелком. В его регистрационный бланк нужно будет вписывать второго родителя. Может, ему двойную фамилию запишем?  
Отреагировал на это Джаред странно, метнулся с одного края койки на другой, сжал Дженсену запястье так, будто желал сломать напополам, вжался мокрым лбом в его плечо и завыл.  
В этот момент к ним наконец подошел доктор Морган, осмотрел Джареда и сказал:  
\- Ну что, папочки, готовы к завершающему этапу? Если будешь делать все, что я тебе скажу, Джаред, и помогать нам, то все закончится достаточно быстро и хорошо.  
Услышав из уст доктора не привычный набор цифр, а свое собственное имя, Джаред недоуменно вскинул брови, вопрошающе посмотрел на Дженсена.  
Одной фразы, одного слова хватило, чтобы понять, что все идет так, как надо.  
\- Твой страх и напряжение передается ребенку, так что, просто расслабься, - продолжил доктор, поправляя маску. - И не отключайся, ты нам нужен в сознании. 

То, что доктор назвал «быстро» оказалось совсем не быстро. Ну или Дженсену просто так казалось – время надтреснуло, каждая минута поплыла длиною в час. Где-то за ребрами сердце отчаянно толкало кровь, а все равно казалось, что оно стоит на месте и не бьется. Иногда приходило ощущение, что они с Джаредом так и останутся в этой нереальности, как заплутавшие в незнакомой космической системе герои его книг.  
На самом деле, это хорошо, что он здесь, рядом. Будь он вдалеке от Джареда, напридумывал себе черт бы знает чего.  
За нескончаемым потоком мыслей, внезапно навалившимся посторонним шумом и обеспокоенными взглядами на Джареда, Дженсен упустил момент, когда крошечное человеческие существо неуклюже повисло на ладони доктора, растопырив ручки и ножки.  
Это значило, что все кончилось. И началось снова – в каком-то новом особенном смысле.  
Разобрать что-то на чумазом сморщенно-припухшем личике было невозможно.  
Малютку крутили, теребили, что-то с ним делали – мелькали пятки, ладошки, затылок со слипшимися редкими волосами. Когда пересекли пуповину, он сначала недовольно закряхтел, а потом завопил навзрыд. И только в этот момент пришло осознание, что все позади, облегченный вздох получился сам собою, прокатил по телу волну пока еще абстрактного счастья.  
Услышав плач, присмиревший и переводящий дух Джаред заволновался, открыл глаза, попробовал приподняться, чтобы рассмотреть получше, но у него ничего не получилось, он уронил бессильную голову обратно на подушку.  
Медсестра распахнула одеяльце, забрала малыша из рук доктора Моргана, обтерла ему личико и направилась к выходу.  
\- Мистер Эклз, пойдемте со мной в комнату для родителей, - обратилась она к Дженсену с навязчивой любезностью. – Я подготовлю мальчика, мы проведем все необходимые процедуры, и вы сможете дать ему бутылочку.  
Засуетившийся Джаред нервно схватил Дженсена за рукав, невнятно замычал - слова ему давались с трудом, в горле хрипело, по дну влажно блестящих глаз разлился страх и ужас.  
Джаред все еще боялся, что его обманут, что все уговоры и прежние слова это только уловка. Не удивительно, что опасался, ему ведь даже не показали малыша, сразу отняли, сделали все по привычке, по «правилам».  
Дженсен рассвирепел.  
\- В этом нет никакой необходимости, - обратился он к медсестре почти вызывающе. – Я никуда не пойду. Оба родителя здесь. Разве вы не должны показать его нам сейчас? Второй отец тоже хочет на него посмотреть. У него на это прав больше, чем у кого-либо другого.  
\- Но… - удивленная девушка застыла на месте, шевелящийся сверток у нее в руках надрывно орал. – Это против правил, - шепнула она одними губами, глядя в сторону доктора Моргана, надеясь, что тот вразумит вконец съехавшего с «катушек» клиента.  
Но доктор к ее изумлению позволительно кивнул.  
В операционной повисла звонкая тишина.  
Малыша уложили Джареду на мягкий живот, где он, как ни странно, тут же затих, лишь изредка «квакая», словно лягушонок.  
Боясь, что дергающий ножками ребенок случайно скатится, Джаред протянул руку, придержал распластавшееся тельце, и накрыл его своей ладонью буквально целиком, спрятав от посторонних чужих взглядов.  
Дженсена качнуло в сторону – только сейчас внезапно пришло осознание чудовищной смертельной усталости, будто его все это время, как минимум, бегом гнали от одного штата к другому, влажная одежда неприятно липла к телу. Страшно было подумать, каково же сейчас было Джареду.  
Дженсен вцепился слабеющими пальцами в пластмассовый борт койки и опустился на корточки – ноги не держали.  
\- С днем рождения, приятель, - сказал он, чуть отодвигая край одеяла, которое и так почти сползло.  
Сопя и хныкая, ребенок беспорядочно возился на папе, закрывал кулачками личико, тянул ручки, шевеля сморщенными крошечными пальчиками, цеплялся за складки подложенной пеленки, а в ответ на слова Дженсена широко распахнул огромные умные глазищи, вздернул бесцветные бровки и удивленно моргая, уставился с испуганным любопытством.  
Джареду же было видно только чуть продолговатое все еще влажное темечко.  
\- Возьми его, - попросил он Дженсена. – А-то я боюсь, что не удержу - сил нет.  
\- Вам и правда сейчас лучше остаться с мальчиком, - подтвердил доктор Морган, закутывая ребенка обратно в одеяло и передавая медсестре. Пытаться забрать его больше не пытались, отнесли на детский столик, сунули под лампу. – Его вымоют, измерят, сделают все необходимое, и вы сможете дать ему бутылочку со смесью. Нужно, чтобы он взял соску. Ребенок здоровенький и абсолютно чудесный, могу вас только поздравить.  
\- А Джей? – спросил встревожено Дженсен, глядя на бледного, словно лед, Джареда, который их совсем не слышал, а жадно всматривался в спины медсестер, занимавшихся сейчас ребенком. - С ним что?  
\- С ним тоже все в порядке. Кровопотеря не превышает норму. Я же говорил, прогноз хороший. Нам надо с ним закончить – обычные послеродовые процедуры. А потом мы дадим ему обезболивающее и немного снотворного, чтобы он поспал. Вас троих будет ждать палата, я распоряжусь, чтобы туда принесли кресло или кушетку – вам тоже не мешает отдохнуть. 

*

Первое, что ясно ощутилось всем телом – это пустота внутри. Прямо перед глазами больше ничего не громоздилось. Стало даже обидно за привычный живот. Что не говори, а с ним было хорошо и спокойно – безраздельное ощущение жизни внутри закончилось.  
\- Так непривычно, - со вздохом грусти подумал Джаред.  
Но оказалось, что сказал вслух.  
\- Привыкай теперь к нему, - раздался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку.  
Джаред повернул голову.  
Дженсен стоял у окна, а рядом в прозрачной люльке лежало нечто совсем крошечное, закутанное по самый подбородок в пеструю пеленку, в маленькой голубой шапочке, натянутой почти до самых глаз. Личика толком было не разобрать, но различалась чуть вздернутая кнопка маленького носа и смешно скривленные, надутые, будто в обиде губы.  
\- Вы оба здесь?  
\- Ну а где же нам еще быть, как не здесь с тобою? Ждали, пока ты проснешься.  
\- И они разрешили? – взволнованно заворочался Джаред.  
\- Еще бы они теперь не разрешили. Как ты себя чувствуешь, новоиспеченный папочка?  
Не отрывая взгляда от люльки, Джаред пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- Живым. Таким живым, каким еще никогда не был. – Малыш лежал с закрытыми глазами и смешно чмокал. - А почему он такой тихий? Он в порядке?  
\- Он просто спит. Он вообще только и делает, что спит с того самого момента, как его сюда привезли. Медсестра сказала, что это нормально. Захочет есть, проснется. Подкатить поближе?  
\- Не трогай, пусть спит. Я вижу отсюда.  
Дженсен отошел от люльки, сел на край кровати, помог Джареду поставить подушку повыше и приподняться.  
\- Как хорошо, что ты здесь, здоровый, в полном порядке… и что он здесь.  
\- Даже жаль, что все закончилось. Теперь кажется, что слишком быстро. Мне нравилось, как он там прыгал.  
\- Мы всегда можем повторить… Если ты захочешь, конечно.  
И Дженсен сделал то, что уже очень давно хотел сделать – притянулся ближе к Джареду и тягуче поцеловал. Сначала осторожно, боясь причинить ему вред, но потом, когда тот сам ответил, послушно открывая рот, толкаясь языком навстречу, жадно, прихватывая губы зубами, вылизывая изнутри щеки. Рука как-то сама собою скользнула под одеяло.  
\- Прекрати! – остановил его раскрасневшийся Джаред, с трудом выговаривая слова. - Ты же мне сейчас стояк обеспечишь, и это будет совсем не круто, учитывая, как у меня все адски болит.  
\- Прости, - покаялся Дженсен и с трудом отдернул руку. - Просто теперь ты весь – от пальцев на ногах и до кончиков волос, еще больше сводишь меня с ума.  
\- Извини, но боюсь, что сейчас я для этого не гожусь. Я вообще не уверен, что от меня теперь будет какой-то толк. Чувствую себя так, будто в меня боинг загнали. А еще я лежу на каком-то идиотском надувном круге. Как тебе такие перспективы? Не передумал? Или уже хочешь забрать свое предложение обратно?  
\- Не дождешься. Буду любить тебя любого. Ты нужен мне, каким бы ты не был.  
\- Даже если я буду абсолютно бесполезен? – мстительно хихикая, сощурил глаза Джаред.  
\- По-моему, из кого-то давно не вытрахивали дурь, - вернул шпильку Дженсен. – Жду не дождусь, когда эту терапевтическую процедуру можно будет осуществить в воспитательных целях. Докажу тебе твою неправоту. Кстати говоря, я читал на форумах отзывы – к слову, 45% отцов, кстати, почему-то намеренно отказываются от операции. Так вот, они там говорили, что после таких родов оргазмы у них стали еще сильнее и ярче – кончают одной задницей, даже к члену не прикасаясь. Считай, что ты получил билет в страну оргазмов!  
Джаред закрыл лицо ладонью, тем самым показывая, что никакой иной реакции на сказанное выше у него просто нет.  
\- Боже, - прогундосил он глухо, через пальцы, трясясь от сдерживаемого смеха, - и это отец моего ребенка! Заткнись или меня стошнит от тебя.  
Дженсен отнял его руку от лица, придвинулся ближе и горячо зашептал на ухо:  
\- Да, Джей, я хочу, чтобы тебя тошнило. От меня. Джаред, я хочу, чтобы в нашей жизни больше не было никакой И-Программы, я хочу забыть об их ужасных правилах, и узнать, как оно может быть, когда все естественно. Больше никогда не хочу дрочить в стакан в стерильной комнате, глядя тупую порнуху на плазме. Я хочу сделать тебе ребенка без всяких пробирок и врачей, которые будут лапать тебя и тыкать иголками. Я хочу, - он положил ладонь ему на живот и осторожно погладил, - чтобы здесь снова рос маленький! Хочу видеть день за днем, как ты меняешься. Знаю, это будто вирус какой-то, но после того, что было… Я никому тебя не отдам, не будет никаких контрактов, мы будем сами по себе, а наши дети только нашими. Мы можем уехать в город потише, ЛА в этом плане просто ад. Подыщем дом поуютнее, этот продадим, купим кучу игрушек для мелкого, заведем собаку...  
\- А как же детская? – встрепенулся Джаред. - Она такая хорошая.  
\- Сделаем новую. Несколько детских – если понадобится. Разумеется, если ты захочешь родить еще ребенка, Джей. Я видел, как тебе было непросто, и настаивать не буду. У меня самое главное для счастья уже есть – вы. Но если вдруг… я, конечно, буду только счастлив. Но тебе еще нужно учиться. Помнишь, ты мне обещал?  
\- Обещал. Но знаешь, - протянул Джаред с загадочным шкодливым видом. – Я тут думал над этим, я бы мог учиться дистанционно. Сейчас неплохие программы ДО, даже зачеты можно сдавать дистанционно.  
\- Ты над этим думал? Серьезно?  
Джаред улыбнулся, хотел что-то сказать в ответ, но в люльке зашуршали, и через несколько секунд раздалось хныканье, тут же забравшее на себя все внимание новоявленного отца.  
\- Мы его разбудили, - виновато потупился Джаред. - Можно мне его подержать? Я его толком и не видел еще - в операционной не было сил и возможности.  
Взяв его на руки, Джаред поудобнее умостил сверток, поправил чуть съехавшую на бок шапочку, заглянул под нее, улыбнулся примятому хохолку мягких светлых волос.  
\- Вылитый ты, - констатировал Джаред. - Он такой крошечный, держать страшно.  
\- Не такой уж и крошечный. Доктор сказал, что мальчишка крепыш. Так что, ты герой вдвойне.  
На щекастом личике приоткрылся сначала один глаз, потом второй, губы вытянулись в трубочку, маленький рот хватанул воздух, причмокнул пару раз, но поняв, что попытки тщетны, тут же скривился и обиженно захныкал, высовывая язычок.  
\- Эй, у меня для тебя ничего нет, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Джаред.  
\- Здесь есть контейнер со смесью, - заметил Дженсен, все это время наблюдавший за умилительной возней двух самых родных мальчишек. - Они принесли, чтобы его можно было кормить.  
Он откинул крышку контейнера, достал бутылочку и протянул Джареду.  
\- Но когда я давал ему соску в операционной, он не особо был ей рад.  
\- Может просто не хотел? – предположил Джаред.  
Потому что сейчас малыш с упоением присосался к соске, сладко зажмурившись и чавкая, целиком и полностью опровергая слова Дженсена.  
После кормления взгляд удивительных для такого крохи темно-зеленых глаз сделался вовсе осоловевшим. Но Джаред отдавать его обратно в кроватку не согласился. Видимо, держать его у себя на руках ему было спокойнее.  
\- Я хочу скорее домой, - признался Джаред честно.  
\- Доктор Морган сказал, что если все будет хорошо, вас двоих выпишут через дня два… Не бойся, его уже никто и никогда не посмеет отнять. Твое имя стоит в графе «родители» вместе с моим.  
Джаред удивленно склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ну да, я вписал, пока ты спал. Не забывай, ты больше не РИ, так что имеешь полное право пожаловаться на плохое питание или жесткую подушку, - шутливо предложил Дженсен.  
\- Не буду. Просто хочу поскорее отсюда уехать.  
\- Нам нужна одежда для него и креслице, - с нежностью рассматривая копошащийся кулек в руках у Джареда, сказал Дженсен. – Иначе как мы его повезем? Мы ведь не успели ничего подготовить. Я сгоняю, куплю все, что нужно.  
В кармане у него тренькнул телефон, отвлек. Дженсен зачитался пришедшим сообщением, потом встал.  
\- Ты чего? – не понял Джаред. – Случилось что-то?  
\- Э-э, я сейчас. Кое-что хотел тебе сказать. В общем… подожди, сам увидишь, - и вышел в коридор.  
Объяснение никуда не годилось, и если бы Джаред без особого труда мог подняться на ноги, и если бы у него на руках не было крошечного человечка, он бы так просто улизнуть Дженсену не дал, ну или хотя бы потребовал объяснить нормально.  
А сейчас пришлось просто беспомощно ждать.  
\- Джей, к тебе тут посетитель. Посетительница, вернее.  
Дженсен отошел от приоткрытой двери, попуская в палату высокую худую девчушку. Увидев Джареда, она поспешно скинула с плеч рюкзак прямо на пол, и кинулась к нему.  
Тот опешил, округлил глаза, задрав брови под спутавшуюся челку.  
\- Мэг?!  
Девчонка забралась на кровать, и вместо приветствия ткнула Джареда кулачком в плечо.  
\- Лгунишка! Новая работа, да?  
Сверток в руках Джареда трепыхнулся и чихнул. Мэг вытянула шею и заглянула в складки одеяльца, только сейчас заметив присутствие кое-кого еще.  
\- Какой он страшненький.  
\- Он не страшненький, - оскорбился Джаред. – Он только что родился. Ты когда-то была такой же.  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, шучу. Он хорошенький, - она протянула руку, и пальцем потыкала в мягкую щечку, будто изучая невиданное ранее существо.  
Джаред шикнул и прикрыл скривившего беззубый рот малыша ладонью.  
\- Осторожнее. Он же маленький, с ним так нельзя.  
\- Ты ведешь себя, как образцовая мамочка, - улыбнулся Дженсен, готовый наблюдать эту картину вечно.  
\- Точно- точно, – подтвердила Мэг, и весело показала брату язык.  
\- Да вы спелись, оба! – возмутился Джаред. – И вообще, ничего не хотите мне рассказать? Как ты тут оказалась? Почему ты не в школе? Кто тебя отпустил, и как ты узнала?  
\- Меня привезли. С вещами. Меня забирает новый опекун.  
\- Что? – у Джареда второй раз за последние пять минут вытянулось лицо.  
\- Эй, успокойся. Он офигенный.  
\- С каких это пор опекуны у тебя стали «офигенными»? Кто он?  
Девочка закатила глаза.  
\- Ты от счастья плохо соображаешь, Джей? – и посмотрела в сторону Дженсена.  
\- Ты?  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не будешь против?  
\- Как ты это устроил?  
\- Ну это скучный рассказ, - махнул рукой Дженсен. – Знакомый адвокат, немного времени, бумажная волокита… Но результат того стоит. Извини, но по всем параметрам я куда лучше, чем твоя тетушка.  
\- Не верю, что ты так просто согласилась, - обратился к сестре Джаред. – Как ему это удалось? Мы же договаривались с тобой, что ты дожидаешься меня и делаешь все возможное, чтобы тебя никто не забрал.  
\- Он приехал и поговорил со мной. Сказал, что он твой близкий друг.  
\- И ты поверила, вот так просто? Я тебя не узнаю.  
\- Он рассказал то, что другие не знают, - веско заметила девочка и поиграла бровями.  
Невзирая на скопление людей вокруг, разговоры и другой шум, младенец на руках у Джареда, с причмокиванием жуя свои пальцы, уже спал.  
\- Я хотел тебе рассказать, Джей. Но из-за всего, что случилось за последние сутки, у меня не было возможности. Я думал, что вчера за ужином все тебе расскажу и объясню, а сегодня утром Мэган переедет к нам.  
Джаред смотрел на своего собеседника недоверчиво, строптиво вздернув подбородок.  
\- Это был сюрприз, - вздохнул Дженсен.  
\- Ничего себе! Ну после такого я бы точно родил. И ты тоже хороша, молчала.  
\- Да перестань, у нас же все хорошо. Я тоже хотела сделать сюрприз. Так я остаюсь?  
\- И завтра же пойдешь в новую школу, - уже основательно войдя в роль отца, тут же взял учительский тон Джаред.  
Мэг кивнула, прыская в кулак.  
\- И будешь хорошо учиться.  
Дженсен тоже не сдержался, но чтобы не выдать себя, кашлянул.  
\- Да.  
\- А потом поступишь в колледж.  
\- Да-да-да-да! Скажи лучше, как его зовут? – умело перевела тему радостная Мэг, указывая на ребенка.  
Джаред опустил взгляд, посмотрев на гладкое личико, и только сейчас осознал, что у малыша все еще нет имени.  
\- Кстати, мы так ни разу об этом и не подумали, - соглашаясь, заметил Дженсен.  
\- Я боялся давать ему имя, - объяснил Джаред. - Для меня он был просто «мелкий».  
\- Джон, Джейк, Джеймс, Джей-Джей… - перечислила неугомонная Мэг, крутясь под боком у Джареда.  
\- Почему так? – не понял тот.  
\- Потому что тоже на Дж. Прикольно будет. Правда ведь, Дженсен?  
\- Над этим стоит подумать, - охотно согласился тот.  
В палату заглянула медсестра, убедилась, что Джаред не проснулся, и предупредила, что через пару минут зайдет доктор, проверить ребенка и осмотреть пациента.  
Поэтому Мэган отправили в коридор – на первый этаж, изучать автомат с шоколадками, под предлогом выбрать что-нибудь «пожевать».  
\- Она тебя обожает, - заметил Дженсен, когда дверь за Мэг закрылась.  
\- Я ее тоже. Скажи, ты все это серьезно? Ты хоть понимаешь, что только что обзавелся вторым ребенком?  
\- Джаред, она твоя семья, - забирая у него спящего сынишку, и кладя его в кроватку, ответил Дженсен. - Неужели ты думал, что я ее оставлю и позволю вам быть порознь?  
\- Она подросток, Дженс. С ней будет сложно.  
\- Ну, не сложнее, чем с тобой. Да и мы уже привыкли к сложностям. Разве нет?  
\- Вот только как ей объяснить, что… ну, в общем, мы с тобой не совсем друзья? – ужасно смутился Джаред.  
\- Слушай, твоя сестра далеко не ребенок, она взрослая и умная девочка. Думаешь, ей надо что-то объяснять? Мне кажется, она уже все отлично поняла. И очень рада, что теперь у нее есть племянник.  
Осмотр показал, что все хорошо – и отец, и ребенок в порядке. И доктор Морган пообещал, что сможет выписать обоих уже на днях, смысла держать их в клинике нет.  
\- Если вам нужна помощь нянечки, у нас есть специально обученный персонал.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отказался Дженсен, вспоминая, как Джаред смотрит на ребенка, такими темпами он вряд ли вообще подпустит к нему кого-то чужого, тем более связанного с клиникой. – Думаю, мы справимся. А если нет, то мы сами найдем няню.  
\- Ваше право, - не стал настаивать доктор. - Знаете, мне отчего-то кажется, что наши услуги вам больше не понадобятся. Поэтому я хотел вам кое-что оставить.  
Он достал из кармана своего халата небольшой картонный прямоугольник и протянул Дженсену.  
\- Вот, - сказал он мягко, - это визитная карточка доктора Пеллегрино. Мы учились вместе. Он отличный специалист и у него частная свободная от И-Программы клиника. Возможно, вам может пригодиться...  
Дженсен взял визитку, повертел в руках и убрал в карман.  
\- Спасибо, док, - сказал он немного растерянно. – И вообще, спасибо!  
\- Все рекомендации по уходу за ребенком я дам вам перед выпиской. А сейчас вживайтесь в новую роль. Вам еще учиться его переодевать и купать.  
Когда доктор ушел, Джаред спросил:  
\- Он снова уснул? – показывая в сторону кроватки.  
\- Ага. Соня.  
\- Жаль, я уже соскучился. Хотел еще с ним повозиться.  
\- Эй, ты его только что держал.  
\- Знаю. Но не хочу расставаться с ним ни на секунду. Мне постоянно кажется, что пропущу что-то важное.  
\- Ничего ты теперь не пропустишь. И навозишься вволю, уж поверь. Надеюсь, ты не будешь тискать его постоянно? Он и мой тоже. И вообще, у нас еще столько всего впереди… Все только начинается.


End file.
